


Притворщик

by Nefer_Ra



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drama, Gen, Mind Manipulation
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 09:57:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 49,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7886644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nefer_Ra/pseuds/Nefer_Ra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«Притворщик» – цикл историй о Фирмусе С. Пиетте, офицере Имперского флота, имевшем сомнительное счастье вляпаться в историю Звездных войн по самые уши. И командовавшим сначала линкором «Исполнитель», флагманом «Эскадрона смерти» Дарта Вейдера, а потом и самим «Эскадроном».</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. СЮРПРИЗ

«И почему все всегда… ТАК?» — мысленно взвыл Фирмус С. Пиетт, с размаху впечатавшись коленом в невидимый, но прекрасно осязаемый булыжник. Или это был чей-то шлем? В этой бело-серой каше поднятого двигателями десантного бота снега было совершенно невозможно что-то разглядеть. Кроме того факта, что пилоты явно промахнулись и вывалили экзаменуемый отряд в какое-то болото вместо условленного района высадки. 

«Не утопили, и на том спасибо», — Фирмус попытался подняться хотя бы на четвереньки, но под левой рукой что-то предательски хрустнуло и ушло в никуда, заставив Пиетта неловко повалиться обратно. Ледяная вода пополам со снегом, беспрепятственно проникшая в рукав форменной куртки, обожгла запястье, заставив его нервно вздрогнуть и сдавленно выругаться. 

«Ну вот, пожалуйста!» — отряхнувшись, как нексу, Пиетт откатился в сторону, искренне надеясь, что хотя бы на голову ему уже ничего не свалится. Вопрос о том, кого такого доброго угораздило додуматься отправлять будущих офицеров на десантную операцию в обычной форме, а не в доспехах, он решил отложить на потом. Например, до того волнующего момента, когда он сдаст этот проклятый экзамен.

О чем думали неразличимые на расстоянии вытянутой руки штурмовики, пока оставалось загадкой. Грозящей здорово обогатить словарный запас одного курсанта. Классные занятие по тактике наземных операций тоже иногда порождали нешуточный накал страстей, но применительно к собственной шкуре все усвоенные знания воспринимались как-то иначе. И выглядели… неубедительно.

«Ненавижу работу в поле. Всю эту флору, фауну и геологические образования заодно… Тьма милосердная, я хочу на корабль, на орбитальную базу, куда угодно, только не в планетарный гарнизон!»

Пиетт был практически уверен в том, что аналогичные эмоции сейчас испытывает добрая половина его товарищей по несчастью. Собственно, все это издевательство под названием «Борьба за взятие флага» было ничем иным, как практической частью выпускных экзаменов, обязательной для выпускников всех факультетов и предваряющей часть теоретическую. Если верить тексту официального предписания, в ходе этих учений будущие офицеры должны были на практике доказать, что могут командовать отрядом штурмовиков. А сами штурмовики — что могут пережить это командование с минимальными потерями. Тот факт, что до этого ни офицеры, ни солдаты друг друга в глаза не видели, по замыслу авторов должен был придать происходящему достаточную степень реализма. На практике все выглядело далеко не так радужно, но трехпроцентная смертность, заложенная в план, позволяла командованию закрыть глаза на мелкие нестыковки.

Например, на то, что стартовые условия у всех двадцати участвующих в деле отрядов далеки от равных. Впрочем, условием победы являлось не взятие «крепости» и флага, а его удержание на протяжении определенного времени. В идеале — до конца учений, но тут уж как получится. Экзаменаторы оценивали все — и способ, выбранный для штурма, и физическое состояние бойцов, и сохранность крепости, и расход боеприпасов, и даже моральный дух командующих отрядами курсантов. Во избежание возможных недоразумений на время практического экзамена все они временно получали звание лейтенантов и сопутствующие этому права и обязанности. Все это Фирмус прекрасно знал, только вот в данный момент его это нисколько не утешало. Сама «крепость» традиционно находилась в центре долины, в которой проходили учения, но где именно? 

Укреплений, подходящих для размещения флага, насчитывалось от шести до восьми штук, причем в некоторые годы командование помимо настоящей «крепости» устраивало еще одну-две фальшивых, что усложняло поиск. Хотя сейчас стоило скорее побеспокоиться о том, чтобы найти свой собственный отряд. И желательно в полном составе.

— Сержант? — не особенно надеясь на удачу, Пиетт активировал комлинк. Но имперская техника оказалась куда надежнее, чем он предполагал, и на неуверенный зов из серой мути вынырнули сразу три силуэта в белых доспехах — Мейер, Баккер и Берг. Один из которых (знать бы еще — кто?) ловко поставил будущего офицера на ноги и предусмотрительно отступил на шаг, преданно уставившись на начальство сверху вниз сквозь тонированный визор шлема. Впрочем, все впечатление было безнадежно испорчено синхронным вздохом двух оставшихся сержантов.

Фирмус тщательно стер с ресниц налипший снег и ядовито произнес:

— Господа, пожимая плечами в следующий раз, позаботьтесь снять наплечники. Яркое желтое пятно на белом фоне выделяется слишком сильно.

Штурмовики, правильно расшифровавшие пассаж на предмет наплечников как угрозу лишения звания, резко вытянулись в струнку, щелкнув каблуками.

«Уже лучше», — мысленно хмыкнул Пиетт, аккуратно обходя тронутую ледком лужу. В покрытом инеем мху сапоги тонули по щиколотку, а исследовать более глубокие водоемы у Фирмуса не было ни малейшего желания — ушибленное колено явно не располагало к холодным ваннам. 

Прихрамывая, он доковылял до валуна покрупнее, устроился у его подножия и вытащил из внутреннего кармана датапад. «Не можешь придумать ничего умного — следуй инструкции», — вспомнил Пиетт старое правило. А в данном случае инструкция требовала произвести рекогносцировку местности и оценку ситуации. К счастью, среди составителей программы учений нашлись не только адепты старой школы, требовавшей от офицеров личного участия в разведывательных операциях, но и люди, правильно оценивающие потенциал электронных средств слежения. Поэтому без утомительного ползания по камням можно было прекрасно обойтись, ограничившись анализом спутниковых данных.

— М-да... хорошо промахнулись, — судя по расположению маячков на карте местности, от запланированной точки высадки отряд Пиетта отделяло пять километров по горизонтали и почти полтора по вертикали. Которые легко могли превратиться в двадцать при пешем спуске. Во всяком случае, беглый визуальный осмотр каменистых осыпей, на которые открывался роскошный вид с облюбованного им валуна, внушил Фирмусу именно такие подозрения. А краткий доклад Берга лишь подтвердил его наихудшие опасения.

На то, чтобы полноценно включиться в гонку за призом, им понадобится не менее шести часов. Из чего логично следует, во-первых, что эти часы придется фактически бежать по открытому пространству, а во-вторых, рассчитывать после этого на приемлемый результат будет слишком оптимистично. Чтобы не сказать хуже.

— Сэр? — штурмовиков, привыкших к действию, явно нервировало бессмысленное, с их точки зрения, сидение командира над картой. А требование снять шлемы дополнительно усиливало неприятное чувство незащищенности. — Мы теряем время, сэр.

— Отнюдь, сержант, — Пиетт поднялся на ноги, скривившись от резкой боли. Сустав явно пострадал сильнее, чем казалось, но сделать с этим что-нибудь сейчас не представлялось возможным. — В данном случае время работает на нас. Ведь мы будем гнаться не за лидером, а за отстающими. Такими же, как мы сами. И будем при этом в куда более выгодном положении.

«По крайней мере, других идей у меня пока нет».

— То есть, мы намеренно пойдем последними, загоняя дичь? — педантично уточнил Берг, смуглая физиономия которого наводила на мысль о его прямом родстве с клонами.

— Совершенно верно, — Пиетт прищурился, разглядывая соседний холм, на который им предстояло подняться. Склон казался относительно пологим, поэтому можно было надеяться, что обойдется без полноценного скалолазания. Впечатления от последней фазы предэкзаменационных тренировок были еще слишком свежи, и Фирмус намеревался всеми правдами и неправдами избегать преодоления высотных преград. Осталось придумать для этого вескую причину, которая удовлетворит подчиненных. Не говорить же, в самом деле, что курсант последнего года обучения все еще боится высоты?

— Но это удлинит путь вчетверо, — отметил Баккер, машинально потирая свежий шрам над бровью.

— И что с того? — Фирмус наградил излишне инициативного штурмовика тяжелым взглядом.

— Вы не выдержите трехсуточный марафон, сэр, — ровно произнес молчавший до сих пор Мейер.

Пиетт звонко фыркнул, внутренне содрогнувшись от такой перспективы.

— Значит, вам придется меня нести.

***

Двенадцать часов спустя, лежа в пожухлой траве и бессмысленно глядя на расцветающие в темном небе вспышки осветительных ракет, Фирмус уже не был так уверен в своем плане. Да, позади осталось более четверти маршрута и пять сиротливо пищащих персональных маячков менее удачливых претендентов на победу. И его отряд сейчас добывал шестой, прекрасно обходясь без вмешательства командира. Да и к чему оно в этой простой, как мычание, схеме? На первое — обстрел противника с применением тяжелого вооружения, на второе — массированная атака и на десерт — добивание уцелевших.

«Интересно, как они воспринимают все это? Как пробу сил перед настоящим делом, игру или скучную обязанность? И осознают ли риск?»

Пиетт проводил взглядом очередной «фейерверк», машинально отметив, что на сей раз, кроме искр, при взрыве разлетелись еще и какие-то ошметки.

«Надеюсь, это были не чьи-то внутренности…»

Мощность оружия, применяемого на экзаменационных учениях, была принудительно понижена до значений, не представляющих прямой угрозы для жизни (про возможные травмы и увечья речь в данном случае не шла, поскольку они подразумевались по умолчанию). Причем понижена не посредством блокираторов, а путем коренной переработки самого механизма — умельцев среди штурмовиков хватало еще во времена Войн клонов, а криворуких идиотов прибавилось уже после них, когда в пехоту стали набирать обычных людей со всеми их недостатками, изничтожить которые была не в состоянии самая жестокая муштра. 

Но попыток что-нибудь сотворить с выданными «пукалками», как их пренебрежительно называли сами солдаты, это не отменяло. Разумеется, за подобные усовершенствования полагалось наказание, но для этого сам факт нарушения надо было сначала доказать. Что в полевых условиях оказывалось не так-то просто.

«Собственно, я сам сейчас играю не по правилам. Интересно, на сколько пунктов за это снизят общий балл? И будет ли там что снижать?»

Вполне закономерные опасения с учетом того, что трупы на учениях допускались, но были все же исключением из правила. И нарушать это правило, начиная свою карьеру с бессмысленных смертей, Пиетту совершенно не хотелось. Большинство «несчастных случаев», как утверждала хитрая наука статистика, приходилось на прямые столкновения, в которых в первую очередь страдали будущие офицеры, не защищенные броней, и сержанты, как наиболее интересные с точки зрения достигаемого результата цели. Поскольку окончательное поражение отряду засчитывалось именно за потерю офицера или всех трех сержантов, потери среди простых солдат учитывались в последнюю очередь и имели меньший вес.

Из чего напрашивался вывод о том, что лезть в мясорубку самому глупо, как и посылать в нее сержантов. Но ведь кто-то же должен руководить процессом? Интересная задача, которую каждый командир решал по мере своей сообразительности и личной наглости. Со вторым Фирмусу не очень-то повезло, поэтому приходилось упирать на первое, ну и на хорошую память, куда ж без чужого опыта.

«Жаль, что нельзя повоевать в тепличных условиях — с поддержкой с воздуха, резервом и всем прочим. Бегаем тут как какие-то диверсанты...»

Впрочем, даже в такой ситуации были свои плюсы. Поддержка с воздуха успешно заменялась минометным обстрелом — двойная порция светошумовых гранат и мин-«свистелок», методично вываливаемых на головы противника ребятами Берга, без особых усилий со стороны атакующих обеспечивала им безоговорочное преимущество в живой силе. Боекомплект при этом исправно пополнялся за счет проигравших, благо в обороне все это добро использовать было значительно сложнее, следовательно, трофеев хватало. А вот с человеческими резервами дело обстояло не так хорошо. И повлиять на ситуацию ничем, кроме грамотного планирования атак, благоразумно доверенного сержантам, и последующего изъятия у проигравших всех доступных пайков и медпакетов, возможности у Пиетта не было. Пока этого, к счастью, было достаточно.

«И хотелось бы верить, что дальше пойдет не хуже...»

Прикрыв воспаленные глаза, Фирмус постарался воспроизвести в памяти все события текущих суток.

Мучительное трехчасовое ползание по обледенелым склонам в попытке найти приемлемый спуск от точки высадки в долину привело штурмовиков в состояние, близкое к озверению, а самого Пиетта лишний раз убедило в том, что экстремальный марафон — не его вид спорта. Поэтому, когда идущие в авангарде разведчики Баккера передали, что видят противника, Фирмус готов был сам возглавить атаку, лишь бы только это все побыстрее закончилось. Но по здравом размышлении личный героизм и неизбежно следующий за ним позор решено было отложить на потом. И понадеяться, что это «потом» никогда не наступит.

Заняв господствующую высоту и идентифицировав противника как двенадцатый и остатки третьего отряда, Пиетт несколько минут с интересом наблюдал за тем, как они выясняют отношения в узкой котловине между двумя сопками. Судя по числу валяющихся на склонах тел в белых доспехах, в средствах при этом они не стеснялись. А раз так, грех было не поучаствовать в веселье. И доказать, что минометы ребята Берга тащили на себе не зря.

«Три, два, один», — Фирмус мысленно отсчитывал секунды до залпа, вжавшись в ложбинку между двумя валунами и заткнув уши. Как показала практика, не зря — грохнуло так, что подпрыгнула сопка.

Усиленный эхом акустический удар спаренных мин-«свистелок» не только оглушил противника, но и вызвал небольшую лавину, присыпавшую поле боя солидной порцией щебня, что позволило обойтись без дополнительной стрельбы. Поскольку жертв в основном пришлось не оглушать, а откапывать.

Сложив в ряд бессознательных солдат и офицеров (разбираться, где чьи, Пиетт предоставил вызванным медикам), семнадцатый отряд нагрузился добычей и, весело звякая на ходу трофейными минометами и сетками с запасными энергоблоками, двинулся дальше.

Следующей узловой точкой была переправа, на которой они догнали арьергард четырнадцатого отряда и метким выстрелом лишили их командира и двух сержантов. Безо всякого зазрения совести отправив уцелевших солдат пройтись под дулами штурмовых карабинов в сторону ближайшей сопки гусиным шагом.

А спустя два часа сами влетели на полном ходу в засаду, потеряв половину отделения Баккера, после чего озверевший сержант расстрелял дюжину кустарно усиленных зарядов по деревьям, умудрившись поджечь подлесок и обратить противника в бегство. Впрочем, Фирмус признавал, что смотрелся Баккер с двумя магазинными гранатометами действительно впечатляюще. 

После этого инцидента участие Пиетта в процессе свелось лишь к указанию следующей цели — шестеренки отлаженной военной машины закрутились, набирая скорость, и теперь вмешиваться было попросту неразумно. 

«Только бы не упасть раньше времени... хотя я и так лежу», — мрачно хмыкнув, Фирмус перевел взгляд на карту, где очередная светящаяся точка только что сменила цвет с зеленой на красную.

— Подъем! — охранявшие командира разведчики вскочили на ноги и вскинули сжатые кулаки, приветствуя закопченного сержанта, вывалившегося из основательно поредевших кустов. За спиной стащившего шлем Мейера что-то все еще горело и взрывалось.

— Мы действуем, как каратели, сэр! — рявкнул он во всю глотку.

— И вы этим недовольны? — с сомнением в голосе поинтересовался Пиетт.

— Нет, сэр! — расплылся в безумной улыбке Мейер. — Мне это нравится!

***

«А мне — не очень», — вынужден был признать Фирмус ближе к рассвету. Стимуляторы пополам с обезболивающим, вколотые ему тяжелой рукой Баккера, оказались тем еще коктейлем. И в результате неумеренного его потребления окружающая действительность воспринималась им как сквозь мутное стекло. О возможных постэффектах оставалось лишь догадываться. Но основная цель была достигнута — будущий лейтенант переставлял ноги самостоятельно и достаточно резво. И даже перестал охать, когда добровольная охрана роняла его в подходящую по размеру ямку во время очередной стычки с противником. Безо всякого злого умысла — исключительно ради сохранности командирского тела. Правда, как казалось Фирмусу, проявляла при этом чрезмерный энтузиазм. Но ради дела можно было и потерпеть. Благо, дело пока двигалось если не к победе, то к приличному месту в общем зачете.

Семнадцатый отряд, уверовав в свою счастливую звезду, вошел в раж и, взяв хороший темп, вихрем пронесся по долине, громя все, что попадалось по пути. Судя по то и дело попадавшимся выжженным участкам — остальные отряды занимались тем же самым. Только вот некоторым везло, а некоторым — не очень.

Именно к этой второй категории, по мнению все еще пребывающего «слегка не здесь» Пиетта, стоило отнести полузаброшенный бункер, весьма кстати попавшийся им на пути и позволивший отбить атаку нахально наступавшего им на пятки второго отряда. К несчастью, помимо очередного красного пятнышка на карте, к трофеям внезапно добавилось потрепанное полотнище с эмблемой Империи. Тот самый флаг, добыть который страстно мечтали сейчас все присутствующие на полигоне. 

— Сэр! Мы взяли его! — сержант Берг неверяще комкал в руках тяжелую ткань. 

— И теперь все знают, где настоящая «крепость», — устало констатировал Фирмус, осторожно растирая ноющее колено. Пристроиться в разгромленном предыдущими поколениями выпускников зале кроме нерабочего проекционного стола было некуда, поэтому именно на него Пиетт и взгромоздился, наплевав на то, как это выглядит со стороны. После вынужденного купания в трех водоемах сомнительной чистоты даже доспехи штурмовиков выглядели, как палитра безумного художника, что уж говорить про полевую униформу?

— И будут здесь минут через сорок, судя по маячкам, — с нехорошей усмешкой согласился Баккер, поглаживая гранатомет.

Фирмус поморщился. О том факте, что до конца учений еще тридцать два часа, сержанты предпочитали не думать. Впрочем, эти вопросы были вне их компетенции. А вот со своими непосредственными обязанностями, даже если они включали немедленную героическую смерть, задоспешенные «куколки» справлялись на удивление хорошо. За что Пиетт был им бесконечно признателен, поскольку его собственные физически и душевные силы закончились еще километров двадцать тому назад.

— Я бы ставил на четверть часа, сержант. Не стоит забывать про авангард.

— Ни в коем случае, сэр!

— Что ж, ребятам придется изрядно потолкаться локтями, — хмыкнул Мейер, разглядывая стягивающиеся к центру карты зеленые точки. — А мы им поможем, по мере сил. 

Минометчики выскользнули за дверь, подчиняясь команде оставившего неуместные восторги Берга, а сам сержант подошел к командиру и положил флаг рядом с ним.

— Отдыхайте, сэр, ваша работа тут закончена. С остальным мы справимся сами, — штурмовик помолчал несколько секунд и добавил: — Не сочтите за грубость, лейтенант, но вам место в штабе, а не в поле. Хотя талисман из вас получился знатный, и мы постараемся, выиграть столько времени, сколько получится. А вы постарайтесь дожить до конца учений. Удачи!

Пиетт удивленно моргнул. Сказанное Бергом нарушало все мыслимые и немыслимые правила, но с другой стороны, эти не слишком лестные слова были своего рода признанием. Правда, как к этому отнестись Фирмус решить так и не смог, поэтому просто произнес:

— И вам удачи, сержант.

Покореженная дверь с жутким скрипом стала на место, и в разгромленном зале воцарилась гнетущая тишина, нарушаемая лишь ровным гудением направленного в потолок портативного прожектора да отзвуками раздаваемых сержантами команд.

Фирмус стащил с правой руки перчатку и осторожно провел кончиками озябших пальцев по плотной ткани флага. Непромокаемая, несгораемая, сверхпрочная материя выглядела далеко не новой и наверняка повидала на своем веку не одно поколение курсантов.

«Жаль, что по правилам эту штуку нельзя уничтожать. Красивый был бы жест, но увы… А спрятать эту простыню негде…»

Осененный внезапной мыслью, Пиетт соскользнул на пол, разгладил ткань и начал аккуратно складывать ее в плотный прямоугольник, стараясь, чтобы сверток получился как можно меньше. Потом подтянул к себе оставленную Бергом сумку, из которой извлек три оставшиеся светошумовые гранаты, и тщательно связал их обнаружившимся в кармане обрывком шнура. После чего, удовлетворившись полученным результатом, уселся обратно и приготовился наблюдать за разворачивающимися событиями по карте, на которой желтая отметка, указывающая на расположение флага, уже едва просвечивала сквозь рой зеленых огоньков.

Противник не заставил себя долго ждать…

***

Фирмус моргнул, с трудом подавив желание потереть висок. Воспоминания месячной давности ничуть не потускнели за прошедшее время и по-прежнему всплывали в памяти в самые неподходящие моменты. Например, на позавчерашнем экзамене по тактике или сейчас, когда решалась его судьба.

«Интересно, почему нельзя делать это в менее торжественной обстановке? И без моего участия?!»

Пиетт усилием воли сосредоточился на речи декана и постарался придать своему взгляду толику осмысленности. Бездумное смотрение в стенку было хорошо для рядовых выпускников, но не для того, кто умудрился, сам того не желая, заработать высший балл по факультету. Как выяснилось, ничего существенного он не пропустил.

Контр-адмирал Карнорис все так же расхаживал по кабинету, излагая свою бесконечную педагогическую мысль и восхваляя Академию. Но, к счастью, эпитеты в превосходной степени у декана уже заканчивались, а значит, пора было прислушаться. 

— Итак, нестандартные методы, которыми вы, лейтенант, позволили себе воспользоваться, дали вам необходимое тактическое преимущество и возможность удерживать флаг рекордное количество часов, получив, таким образом, первое место в общем зачете, — контр-адмирал отвлекся от рассматривания пейзажа за окном и перевел скучающий взгляд на стоявшего перед ним свежеиспеченного офицера. — Но именно эти методы исключают для вас возможность службы в Шестом бронетанковом корпусе, куда я собирался вас рекомендовать. Доверить командование людьми человеку, который так… интересно трактует понятие личной безопасности, было бы с моей стороны большой ошибкой. Вы угробите не только себя, но и солдат, технику…

«Н-да, а ведь и правда нехорошо получилось», — молча признал правоту декана Фирмус, привычно пропуская неинформативные фрагменты речи контр-адмирала и тщательно загоняя в самый дальний уголок памяти призрак дюрастилового саркофага, в который он сам себя уложил направленным взрывом. К счастью, между рухнувшими перекрытиями осталось достаточно места для одного излишне самоуверенного курсанта. А уж времени подумать над своим поведением у него и вовсе было в избытке.

«Тишина и темнота. Сутки абсолютной тишины и неподвижности — много это или мало? Кажется, все же многовато. А со стимуляторами надо однозначно завязывать, иначе второго такого фокуса я могу и не пережить... Ну, или хоть запомнить на будущее, что с обезболивающим эту дрянь точно не стоит смешивать».

Но при всей своей самокритичности, Пиетт в глубине души соглашался и с тем, что выражение лиц двух таких же курсантов, объединенными силами (неслыханное дело, кстати) двух последних отрядов смявших оборону «крепости», стоили того, чтобы обрушить потолок себе на голову. И надежно спрятать флаг буквально в двух шагах от уже уверовавшего в свою победу противника. Сюрприз получился первосортный. Но вот повторять подобное было бы редкой глупостью, а глупостей Фирмус пообещал себе избегать. Как и ситуаций, требующих проявления самоубийственной инициативы.

«Кстати, уж не таких ли «альтернативно одаренных» тут ищет очередной «покупатель»? Жаль будет разочаровать человека…»

Лейтенант украдкой скосил глаза на присутствовавшего в кабинете декана гостя. Судя по планке, тот был чиновником высокого ранга — куратором какого-то крупного военного проекта или даже губернатором целой системы. Вопрос лишь в том, что он тут забыл? Такие люди обычно имеют возможность просто ткнуть пальцем в список и через час получить любого выпускника, для красоты перевязанного ленточкой и готового жизнь отдать за будущего благодетеля. Зачем же присутствовать лично? 

«Из любви к искусству, разве что», — решил для себя Пиетт, не подозревая, как близок к правде он в этом своем несколько наивном предположении.

— Достаточно, адмирал, — оборвал продолжающиеся излияния декана чиновник. — Я ценю ваше мнение, но не дороже собственного времени. Если лейтенант примет мое предложение, то в ближайшие годы ему придется пробивать своей головой исключительно воображаемые стены. Думать, проще говоря. А бегать и умирать будут другие.

— После обязательной практики, Таркин, — возразил оскорбленный в лучших чувствах контр-адмирал. До сегодняшнего дня никто не позволял себе обходиться с ним так грубо. Но в действительности возразить губернатору Эриаду декану было нечем. За спиной этого похожего на высушенную рыбу чиновника стояли слишком серьезные фигуры. И сам Таркин прекрасно это осознавал, не стесняясь пользоваться имеющейся властью и намереваясь получить еще большую. Глупо ссориться с таким человеком из-за ерунды. Но можно хотя бы намекнуть на существование правил.

— Бросьте, Карнорис, — отмахнулся Уилхуфф, — за эти шесть месяцев в патруле из вашего молодого дарования сделают обычный винтик, для меня совершенно бесполезный. Пристройте его лаборантом на какую-нибудь кафедру, и если за два года он не станет капитан-лейтенантом, то вы с чистой совестью спишете его командовать канонеркой на задворках Галактики. 

И не дожидаясь ответа декана, онемевшего от возмущения, чиновник повернулся к Фирмусу. Во взгляде насмешливо прищуренных прозрачно-серых глаз губернатора тепла было не больше, чем в давешней ледяной луже.

— Выбирайте, лейтенант, — обманчиво мягко произнес он. — Патрульный крейсер или тактические задачки. И постарайтесь не ошибиться в выборе.

«Какие интересные перспективы, как в плане карьеры, так и в плане личных неприятностей. Но риск, говорят, дело благородное. Хоть и глупое».

— Второе, сэр.

— Блестяще, молодой человек, — сухо рассмеялся Таркин. — Далеко пойдете, если раньше не понесут. 

Фирмус нервно вздрогнул. Похоже, на сей раз он угадал верно. Только вот путь к достижению заветной цели может оказаться весьма тернист и извилист.

«Но это не значит, что его нельзя пройти. Тем более что мой внезапный покровитель наверняка будет заинтересован в том, чтобы получить своего специалиста живым и здоровым, а раз так — то и бояться нечего», — но эта самоуспокоительная мысль не принесла Пиетту ожидаемого облегчения.

А уж поднять глаза и встретить ненавидящий взгляд контр-адмирала он рискнул лишь после того, как за высоким гостем захлопнулась дверь.

— Дешево продался, лейтенант.

— Я так не думаю, сэр, — голос предательски дрогнул, а на скулах расцвели пятна нервного румянца.

— Зря, юноша. Зря.


	2. ДОГОВОР О НЕРАЗГЛАШЕНИИ

— Стремящийся ко многому склонен не замечать малого, — пробормотал свежеиспеченный капитан второго ранга, прислоняясь лбом к ледяному транспластилу обзорного иллюминатора.

«Например, того, что выпить по поводу получения нового звания банально не с кем, а делать это в одиночестве все еще не позволяет здравый смысл», — Фирмус громко хмыкнул, разглядывая плывущий мимо серый шар будущей боевой станции, облепленный автоматическими буксировщиками, и досадливо поморщился. 

Его третий год на борту «Ранкора-2» заканчивался по общеимперским меркам более чем удачно. Далеко не каждый штабной офицер двадцати семи лет от роду мог похвастать такой карьерой — от зеленого лейтенанта до кавторанга всего за пять лет. И это даже без особых усилий. Прекрасный повод для зависти, если смотреть со стороны. Изнутри же все выглядело отнюдь не так радужно. 

«Особенно с поправкой на непреходящую депрессию», — Пиетт чуть повернулся, прикладываясь к холодной поверхности другой стороной лба и пытаясь понять, когда у него последний раз не болела голова. Но воспоминание об этом счастливом дне умело пряталось где-то в глубинах памяти, выталкивая на поверхность совершенно другие образы. Далеко не самые приятные, надо сказать.

«Ситхова мать, я опять забыл отчитаться о проделанной работе! Шеф меня съест и не подавится, а СБ оближет косточки… особенно если я не придумаю, куда списать восемнадцать часов, которые мы просидели без света. Интересно, графа «здоровый сон на рабочем месте» — это привилегия начштаба или еще кому-то можно ей пользоваться?»

Фирмус снова повернулся, пытаясь поймать ускользающую мысль и не примерзнуть к иллюминатору, но от усталости все слегка плыло не только перед глазами, но и в голове, не позволяя сосредоточиться. Сегодня был просто еще один слишком длинный день. Примерно тысяча двухсотый, если считать с момента прибытия. 

«А сколько их еще предстоит?» — вопрос риторический, но от этого не менее важный.

Все, кто был задействован в проекте «Звезды Смерти», служили в обстановке тотальной секретности, хронического бюрократического идиотизма, отсутствия уверенности в завтрашнем дне и малейшего намека на отпуск до истечения срока контракта. Это если считать инженерный состав и офицеров, к которым относились более-менее нормально, стараясь обеспечить сносные по местным меркам условия существования. Спрашивать солдат и рабов о степени их удовлетворенности жизнью никому даже не приходило в голову. Расходный материал должен отработать гарантийный срок и пойти в утиль. Все. 

«Среднее время жизни взрослого вуки на погрузочных работах — шесть стандартных месяцев, на монтажных — восемь, на наладочных — двенадцать. Охрана бараков (рядовой состав) подлежит полной замене каждые двадцать недель, энсины — каждые двадцать восемь, младшие офицеры — каждые сорок две недели. Автоматизированное оборудование обязано подвергаться профилактическому осмотру раз в шесть стандартных суток при активной эксплуатации и каждые шестьдесят — в режиме консервации...» — строки инструкции, выдаваемой любому новоприбывшему офицеру вместе с идентификационной карточкой и стопкой прочих документов, всплыли в памяти, как по заказу. Отличные правила, к несчастью, не касающихся тех, кто мог быть заменен лишь в случае полной потери трудоспособности, наступившей в результате необратимых изменений в психике, или травм, несовместимых с жизнью. Проще говоря — для среднего и старшего офицерского состава, подписывавшего договор и соглашавшегося со всем, что там было указано. И со всем, что указано не было, но об этом, как правило, узнавали уже потом. В действительности выбор оказывался невелик, практически «победа или смерть». Рай для безумных карьеристов. Впрочем, других сюда и не брали. 

Мало кто готов был работать без выходных и праздников годами, каждый раз молчаливо продлевая эту каторгу еще на год, в надежде, что рано или поздно вложение окупится. Да так, что хватит на всю оставшуюся жизнь. У некоторых оно так и не окупалось — жизнь заканчивалась раньше. Ну, или утрачивала смысл, что было, по мнению Фирмуса, немногим лучше.

Но даже в этой отлаженной схеме бывали сбои. Или намеренные отступления от правил, например, его предшественника «обменяли» на двух других офицеров пониже рангом еще до истечения стандартных трех лет. С чем это было связано — никто толком не знал, а спрашивать мнения моффа Таркина желающих не нашлось. С одной стороны — подобный итог был не так уж плох, ведь полученные деньги и звания обеспечивали безбедное существование в любом уголке Галактики, не считая тех мест, где знания и опыт требовались реальные, а не гипотетические. С другой — необходимость молчать обо всем до конца жизни и вынужденно ходить под негласным надзором СИБ. На деле больше обеспокоенной не разглашением государственных тайн, а условий, в которых эти тайны воплощались в дюрастил и турболазеры.

«И надо же мне было в это вляпаться... проект государственной значимости, выслуга — год за три, да и оплата соответствующая. Лучше бы я пошел пиратов гонять в Неизведанных Регионах, хоть узнал бы, как крейсер изнутри выглядит…»

Пиетт усилием воли отвлекся от созерцания автоматизированной возни по ту сторону иллюминатора и устало прикрыл глаза, пытаясь понять, что ему делать дальше. Продолжать карабкаться по карьерной лестнице, наплевав на возможные последствия, и к тридцати пяти стать контр-адмиралом с целым букетом психических расстройств, или рискнуть — и попытаться сбежать с пока еще плывущего корабля? Только как? Как доказать, что его можно или, наоборот, нужно отпустить на волю до срока?

По его расчетам станция должна была быть закончена года через три-четыре, максимум пять, если срывы поставок необходимого оборудования будут продолжаться. Но это происходило все реже, поэтому меньшая цифра была более вероятна. При этом все вкладываемые в проект ресурсы уходили, фактически, в трубу, поскольку тактико-технические характеристики станции менялись даже не ежемесячно, а ежедневно, заставляя штабистов изобретать все новые и новые схемы боевого применения этого технологического монстра, способные хоть как-то оправдать продолжение его финансирования. За прошедший год заявленная скорость «Звезды Смерти» в обычном пространстве упала с пятисот условных единиц до трехсот восьмидесяти, а время перезарядки суперлазера выросло с двух часов до четырнадцати с половиной. При этом возможность гибко управлять мощностью луча исчезла из документации, так, словно ее никогда и не было. Осталось только предельное значение — как единственно возможное. Это не говоря уже о том, что из списка потенциальных целей давно уже исключались любые объекты с минимальным размером меньше сорока километров и скоростью свыше десяти единиц. Не самая обнадеживающая зависимость, которая вполне могла вылиться в срыв проекта буквально за час до его завершения.

«Интересно, я буду самой глупой крысой или, наоборот, — самой умной... и далеко ли мне удастся сбежать, если эта авантюра завершится удачно? Хотя какое там, сарлачий хвост, «удачно»? Какой дурак меня отпустит, если я работаю за половину отдела?» — с оттенком обреченности размышлял Фирмус.

За проведенные на «Ранкоре-2» годы он успел предоставить начальству сотни аналитических выборок, показывающих что угодно, кроме истинного положения дел, написать десятки отчетов, к которым невозможно было придраться, и придумать не поддающееся подсчету число оригинальных способов использования огромной боевой машины. Единственным реальным из которых было «помаячить на орбите и напугать противника до судорог», как ядовито заметил во время последнего аврала его сосед по кабинету.

Периоды бурной деятельности штаба и аналитического отдела в частности, во время которых все, от лейтенанта до капитан-командора ели и спали прямо на рабочих местах, перемежались с неделями полного бездействия. Потратить которые на что-то полезное, типа подготовки к будущим проверкам, не представлялось возможным, поскольку никто не знал, что придется делать завтра. Задачи менялись с калейдоскопической быстротой и были одна другой веселее.

Подобная бессистемность бесила Пиетта, категорически не умеющего «впадать в спячку» и часами плевать в потолок или играть в сабакк, как его коллеги. Как ни печально было это признавать, но отдыхать Фирмус в любые выпавшие свободные пять минут так и не научился, предпочитая четко разделять трудовые и личные часы и структурировать свое время. Разумеется, он мог работать с полной отдачей столько, сколько потребуется, если это было необходимо, и был способен отчитаться по последней выполненной задаче, даже будучи разбуженным среди ночи. Но он просто физически не мог все бросить и отвлечься, если внезапно выяснялось, что делать сегодня ничего не надо. Или надо, но что-то, не имеющее отношения к его прямым должностным обязанностям.

Например, в прошлом году они трое суток сочиняли оду в честь юбилея командующего станцией. А потом пытались по мере сил и фантазии украсить сцену, с которой этот ужас пришлось читать заикающемуся от смеха капитан-лейтенанту, вытащившему несчастливый билетик из шлема, одолженного у охранявшего уровень сержанта-штурмовика. Слава всем богам, твилекк все же догадались пригласить со стороны, а не изыскивать в рядах офицерского состава. 

Именно этот «праздник» и стал первым звоночком. Вместо того чтобы валять дурака вместе со всеми, Фирмус реквизировал с ближайшего стола бутылку коньяка и предпринял первую в жизни попытку напиться вдрызг. Что характерно — в одиночестве. Но уже после второго стакана ему стало себя так невыносимо жалко, что хоть стреляйся. Совершать подобную глупость в расцвете лет было до странности обидно, да и попросту неэстетично (почему именно такие мысли лезли ему в голову, Пиетт потом вспомнить не смог, да и не особо рвался). Но тоска не отпускала, и капитан провел два премерзких часа, сидя в кресле и глядя на голубовато-серое лезвие маленького, но очень острого метательного ножа, подаренного ему одним из бывших сокурсников. Зрелище странно успокаивало и наводило на размышления о тщете всего сущего.

Протрезвев, Фирмус решил больше к проверенным «народным» методам не прибегать, на личном опыте убедившись, что спиртное настроение только усугубляет, а с таким состоянием психики это чревато. Позже капитан, очередной раз дойдя до стадии тотального отвращения к миру, обходился просто созерцанием приложенного к коже лезвия, прекрасно понимая, что сделать надрез он не решится, но свою долю душевных страданий получит. К несчастью, подобных сеансов самокопания надолго не хватало, а придумать им замену Пиетт затруднялся. Не к психоаналитику же идти, в самом деле. Специалисты по поискам истины в потемках чужих душ Фирмусу нравились еще меньше обычных медиков, поскольку, по твердому убеждению Пиетта, сами нуждались в серьезной психологической помощи.

Поэтому капитану оставалось мучиться молча, стараясь всеми силами скрывать это от окружающих. Но приступы немотивированного раздражения накатывали все чаще. И были все острее.

В этом году самым кошмарным событием отчетного периода, безусловно, стала аудиторская проверка, поставившая на уши не только местный персонал, но и потребовавшая привлечения внимания высокого начальства в лице моффа Таркина, явившегося на «Ранкор-2» вместе со сворой прихлебателей и очередной любовницей. Про рыжую красотку, получившую к тому времени звание капитана третьего ранга, практически в открытую говорили, что лучше всего она растет в чине в положении лежа. 

«А ведь к моменту моего прибытия на станцию она была всего лишь энсином, так и не получившим по выходе из Академии офицерского звания. За недисциплинированность, кажется. И за склонность к неуставным отношениям», — вспомнил Фирмус. 

Одному такому юмористу, рискнувшему заявить ей это в глаза, девица сломала челюсть и четыре ребра, после чего шепотки поутихли, а после оглашения результатов очередных штабных учений и вовсе сошли на нет. Натаси Даала, занявшая в общем зачете по тактическим задачам шестое место из ста восьмидесяти возможных, на практике доказала, что судить по внешности не всегда разумно. Как и обсуждать прилюдно чужую личную жизнь. Особенно на станции, где из двенадцати тысяч населения женский пол составляет жалких три процента.

— А с учетом того, что из этих трех процентов симпатичных дам наберется едва ли десяток, неудивительно, что все мы потихоньку звереем, — вслух добавил к своим мыслям Пиетт, с легким ужасом осознавая, что с недавних пор приобрел нехорошую привычку разговаривать сам с собой. Впрочем, это было далеко не самое страшное.

Несколько дней назад капитан обнаружил, что начисто забыл, как выглядит обычная трава — единственным растением на десять световых лет вокруг был любимый хищный цветок начальника штаба. И Фирмус подозревал, что цветок уже тоже забыл, каковы на вкус те бабочки, которыми он должен был питаться на своей далекой родине. Поскольку в тиски его маленьких, усаженных острыми колючками, пастей уже много месяцев подряд попадали лишь пальцы излишне любопытного младшего офицерского состава да тщательно нарезанные рукой хозяина микроскопические полосочки сырого мяса. 

Сам начальник штаба, тридцатидвухлетний капитан-командор Этьен Моруа, «отсидевший» на станции уже два полных контрактных срока, выглядел не лучше своего растения — такой же бледно-зеленый и несчастный. Талантливый аналитик и неплохой стратег, он медленно сходил с ума в этом забытом всеми богами уголке Галактики, вяло надеясь войти в историю. Или хотя бы вляпаться. Только обязательно во всемирную. Но если его странности дальше любви к декламированию классической альдераанской поэзии во время совещаний до сих пор не заходили, то у некоторых старших товарищей все обстояло значительно хуже. 

Некоторые, будучи в сильном подпитии, устраивали охоту на рабов-вуки, как начальник станции, в свободное от службы время разгуливавший по коридорам в роскошной мантии из шкур жертв. Некоторые сутками сидели, обняв кальян и раскачиваясь в такт неслышимой мелодии, как шеф местного отделения СИБ. Некоторые просто пили в компании зеркала. Последних было большинство. 

Правда, в рабочее время все они демонстрировали практически идеальное поведение, но с такими способами расслабления в выдающуюся трудоспособность дружного коллектива станции «Ранкор-2», подтвержденную многочисленными рапортами о досрочной сдаче этапов, верилось с трудом.

Но Таркин, надо было отдать ему должное хотя бы за это, действительно умел заставлять работать кого угодно, с одинаковым искусством дозируя как наказания, так и поощрения. Для провинившихся у него всегда было припасено что-нибудь эдакое, вроде сбора трупов замерзших при случайной или намеренной разгерметизации рабов или чистки мусоросборника вручную. Для старательных же предназначались маленькие, но ценные подарки, наподобие тех же твилекк, трудновообразимых деликатесов или возможности заниматься научными исследованиями любого направления. Мофф неплохо разбирался в людях, умело манипулируя своими подчиненными, только вот с депрессивными настроениями даже он ничего не мог поделать. А уж с теми странными формами, в которые они выливались порой в замкнутом коллективе — и подавно.

Например, несколько месяцев назад, во время очередной инспекции, Уилхуфф, обнаружив, что из восьми концентраторов луча суперлазера установлено лишь два, устроил начальнику строительной бригады показательный разнос при подчиненных. Средство, на обязательных людей действующее безотказно. В результате этого воспитательного воздействия шесть недостающих концентраторов были установлены на свои места и подключены в рекордно короткие сроки, причем с тщательным соблюдением предельно высоких даже по имперским меркам стандартов качества. Правда, вскоре после этого начальника бригады застали за подготовкой к попытке свести счеты с жизнью. Фактически, едва успели вынуть из петли, причем в роли удавки незадачливый самоубийца весьма цинично использовал наградную ленту от только что врученного ордена за выдающиеся заслуги. Дело списали в архив, а на место досрочно выбывшего в неизвестном направлении инженера просто прислали замену. 

Фирмус снова вздохнул, постаравшись сделать это как можно печальнее, в надежде, что абсурдность этого действия поможет ему встряхнуться. Поскольку посмеяться над ситуацией и разрядить обстановку таким образом не получалось.

В силу пессимистического склада характера, запоминал капитан из всего происходившего исключительно плохое и был склонен видеть жизнь в мрачном цвете при любом намеке на неприятности. От окончательного погружения в черную меланхолию его до определенного момента спасала местная библиотека и неограниченный доступ к вычислительным мощностям. Но тактические задачки, впечатляющую коллекцию которых он собрал во время проверки экзаменационных работ на Кариде, имели свойство заканчиваться. Как и книги. На художественные время тратить было жалко, поскольку авторы бессовестно подыгрывали любимым героям, перескакивая с одного приключения на другое и забывая про здравый смысл. Да и приедалось это бесконечное победное шествие персонажей по трупам врагов в сопровождении сонма красоток всех рас и видов, пачками падающих к ногам героя, стоило тому лишь шевельнуть бровью. Светлой и ровно очерченной. От одного этого эпитета, с завидным упорством кочующего из романа в роман, у Фирмуса начинался нервный тик. То ли дело справочники, всегда привлекавшие капитана четкостью и полнотой подачи информации. Разумеется, в них тоже были спорные моменты, но читать о способах получения соединений тяжелых металлов было однозначно интереснее, чем наблюдать за шаблонным развитием очередного чудо-героя. Инженерное образование Пиетт заочно, конечно же, не получил, но багаж разнообразных знаний приобрел. Вопрос только — зачем и что со всей этой ерундой теперь делать. 

«Узкий специалист подобен флюсу — полнота его одностороння», — вспомнил капитан слышанное когда-то изречение и беззвучно фыркнул, прикинув, на что в таком случае должен быть похож он сам. По всей видимости, на какую-ту звездчатую форму простой геометрической фигуры, например, вот эту…

Фирмус взял со стола модель многогранника и взвесил в руке, подавляя желание запустить тяжелой штуковиной в иллюминатор, заорать и затопать ногами, раз уж сказать тщательно выверенную гадость, кроме себя, было некому. Но здравый смысл привычно победил, заставив разжать пальцы и позволить игрушке укатиться под кресло. 

«Еще немного, и придется просить наших дорогих медиков выписать мне успокоительного помощнее, а то скоро начну на людей кидаться, и хорошо, если с кулаками, а не с плазменным резаком, как старший инженер реакторной смены…»

Бездумно кружа по комнате и машинально перебирая предметы, вперемежку разложенные по всем плоским поверхностям, капитан внезапно наткнулся на датапад с секретными чертежами усилительного модуля суперлазера предыдущей версии, который давно уже надо было сдать в архив, предварительно убедив службу безопасности, что устройство не покидало пределов рабочей зоны. Следы от чашки с кофе на экране и надколотый уголок корпуса опровергали любое доказательство, но Пиетт, по крайней мере, возвращал взятые из хранилища материалы, а не терял их контейнерами, как некоторые, и уже за одно это секретчики прощали ему практически все. Следующим в стопке неопознанного хлама обнаружился сборник альдераанской поэзии позапрошлого века, который надо было обязательно отдать владельцу — командору Моруа, поскольку он был второй его личной вещью, привезенной с родины. Первым был цветок, который Этьен ласково называл «мой маленький зеленый друг» и утверждал, что этот зубастый хищник был единственным существом на станции, всегда пребывающим в хорошем настроении. Помимо этого у растения было еще одно незаменимое в данных условиях качество — оно не умело разговаривать.

С этой мыслью Фирмус перелистнул страницы книги, проверяя, не забыл ли он в ней чего-нибудь компрометирующего, типа карикатуры на собственного шефа, развернулся на каблуках и отправился искать капитан-командора. Искренне надеясь, что тот не отправился инспектировать внешние уровни строящейся станции или еще куда там его могло занести по служебной надобности.

Осторожно обойдя марширующих по коридору штурмовиков, несущих на плечах внушительных размеров чучело непонятного животного, явно предназначенное для украшения кабинета начальника станции, Пиетт спустился на два яруса ниже и, привычно предъявив спящему на посту сержанту пропуск, прошел в закрытую зону. Разыскиваемый им начальник штаба обнаружился в своем кабинете, но заметил это Фирмус не сразу. Первым, что бросилось ему в глаза, был горшочек с поникшим растением, стоящий прямо под настольной лампой — единственным источником света в помещении. Выглядел хищный цветок плохо — стебли, увенчанные маленькими пастями, поникли, а листья, обычно яркие и мясистые, истончились до прозрачности и пошли темными пятнами.

«Кажется, теперь некому будет хватать лейтенантов за пальцы», — с легким сожалением подумал капитан, с удивлением заметив лежащий рядом с горшочком бластер. А потом увидел и его владельца — Моруа полулежал в кресле, запрокинув голову под странным углом, и признаков жизни не подавал. Похолодев от ужаса, Фирмус уже было протянул руку, чтобы пощупать пульс, но тут до него донесся убийственный «аромат» дешевого кореллианского виски, и кавторанг понял, что начштаба еще не умер, а просто так выглядит. И пахнет.

По крайней мере, пьян достаточно, чтобы подумать о нехорошем. Осторожно забрав бластер и положив на его место книгу, Пиетт выскользнул из кабинета, окончательно уверившись в том, что мысль написать рапорт с прошением о переводе пришла ему как нельзя вовремя. А значит, следует воспользоваться присутствием Таркина на станции и вручить ему давно составленный документ. В глупой надежде на хорошее настроение всесильного моффа и капельку собственного сомнительного везения.

***

— Ваша наглость сравнима лишь с вашими талантами, Фирмус, — Уилхуфф равнодушно оттолкнул датапад, явно не собираясь играть в благодетеля. — Первое место в общем зачете по тактическим задачам... и такая позорная капитуляция перед маленькими жизненными трудностями. Кажется, я понимаю, что девяносто шестое место в зачете по стратегическим задачам вы заняли не зря, уж больно быстро сдались…

Даала, сидевшая в кресле для гостей, презрительно хмыкнула, одарив побледневшего офицера ревнивым взглядом. Тот в ответ не постеснялся взгляд вернуть и даже выразительно задержать его на планке со званием. С недавних пор на ней прибавился еще один кубик, которым Натаси очень гордилась, но смотрел визитер явно не на форму, а на то, что было под ней, недвусмысленно намекая, что звание получено незаслуженно. Привыкшая к похвалам, Даала была оскорблена до глубины души. С одной стороны — тем, что какой-то капитан второго ранга обошел ее в любимом виде «интеллектуального спорта», а с другой — ложью Уилхуффа, сообщившего ей, что все призовые места были заняты высшими офицерами. Ну и с третьей — тем, что ее считают не умной (и красивой!) женщиной, а обычным недоразумением. Формальная логика не была сильной стороной Даалы, но обижаться она умела ярко и разрушительно. Что в сочетании с холодной расчетливостью ее покровителя давало интересный результат. Поэтому Таркин не стеснялся провоцировать конфликты сам, стараясь, впрочем, делать это не слишком явно.

«Столкнуть бы их лет через пять и посмотреть, что получится», — Уилхуфф едва заметно улыбнулся. Сложившаяся ситуация и это явно демонстрируемое даже в такой щекотливый момент соперничество его искренне позабавили. Пиетт был несомненно талантливее его рыжеволосой протеже, но вот положиться на скрытного офицера мофф не мог, опасаясь, что тот не пойдет в критической ситуации до конца, предпочтя сменить сторону. Слишком нервный, слишком замкнутый. И слишком… гибкий. Сторонник не идеи, но действия из разряда «ударь и беги».

«Жаль терять такой кадр, но что поделаешь. Подарим молодому человеку надежду, в конце концов, он того стоит. А его самого подарим другому такому же любителю немедленных действий… хотя нет, это позже, много позже…» — Таркин прищурился, просчитывая ситуацию. С такими способностями, помноженными на отсутствие реальной практики, неизбежно связывающей фантазию, этот маленький офицер рано или поздно обратит на себя внимание сам. А там можно будет и напомнить, кому он за свое счастье должен. Ведь все, согласившиеся работать над проектом «Звезды Смерти», в обязательном порядке подписывали договор о неразглашении секретной информации, право разорвать который было исключительной привилегией Уилхуффа. Изящная бюрократическая хитрость, намертво привязывавшая легковерных к станции. Но не стоило забывать о безвозвратных потерях, число которых за последний год перешло все возможные границы. Кнут, как убедительно доказывала практика, действовал не всегда, иногда требовалось вспомнить и про пряник. Особенно в тех случаях, когда отчаявшаяся жертва была еще на что-то годна.

— Шесть месяцев, кавторанг, еще шесть месяцев, — медленно проговорил чиновник. — И, будем откровенны, по их истечении я продам вас на Корускант, Генштабу, в обмен на трех капитан-лейтенантов. Как считаете — хорошая цена?

— Да, сэр... — с трудом выдавил Фирмус, прилагая героические усилия к подавлению совершенно неуместной сейчас глупой улыбки. 

— Ваша неприкрытая радость меня расстраивает, — ядовито отметил Таркин, заметивший мелькнувшую по лицу капитана тень. Уилхуффу внезапно остро захотелось испортить чужое настроение. — Надеюсь, вы отдаете себе отчет в том, что в вашей жизни карьерных взлетов больше не будет? И в текущем звании вы свою службу и закончите. Лет через двадцать. Как вам такая перспектива?

— Я согласен с ней смириться, — ровно отозвался Пиетт. Спасение собственной психики сейчас было для него приоритетной целью. А карьера… не одним Таркиным живы военно-космические силы. Тем более, в столице.

— В таком случае, идите... трудитесь, на благо Империи. И помните, что я могу передумать, — мофф развернул кресло, показывая, что разговор закончен. Но Фирмус не спешил уходить.

— Еще одно, сэр... в ближайшее время нам понадобится новый начальник штаба.

— Это еще почему? Моруа умер, а мне не доложили? — раздраженно хмыкнул Уилхуфф.

— Еще нет, сэр, но... у него цветок завял, — едва слышно произнес Пиетт, понимая всю абсурдность того, что он сейчас сказал. И подозревая, что недвусмысленно напрашивается на выговор.

Даала звонко хихикнула, а Фирмус в сердцах пожелал ей когда-нибудь побывать в шкуре человека, безвозвратно утратившего самое дорогое, что у него было. Единственное родное существо. Правда, из врожденного гуманизма Пиетт не стал просить мироздание о том, чтобы это мифическое создание было таким же безответным, как простое растение. Ненормальных на станции хватало и без Натаси, поэтому усугублять ситуацию не стоило.

— Вот как? — вздернул бровь мофф, ничуть не удивившись подобному заявлению. Таркин, лично набиравший большинство служивших на станции офицеров, был в курсе их маленьких слабостей, считая, что они дают ему возможность лучше контролировать ситуацию. — Значит, придется подарить ему новый. Искусственный, чтоб на дольше хватило. Вы свободны, капитан.

— Да, сэр. Благодарю вас.

Дойдя до своей комнаты, Пиетт запечатал дверь и бессильно сполз по ней на пол, отчаянно надеясь, что когда-нибудь он действительно освободится. От всего этого. И станет, наконец, нормальным человеком… пусть ненадолго, но станет.


	3. РАВНОВЕСИЕ

Густая синяя жидкость качнулась в бокале, едва не выплеснувшись через край, но равновесие было легко восстановлено ловкой рукой, а единственная сбежавшая капля — украдкой уничтожена кончиком языка.

Сверкнув браслетом полированного металла, девушка поставила коктейль на стол и одним плавным движением скользнула на свое место возле скучающего над картами игрока. Томно вздохнула и прижалась щекой к плотному сукну мундира, прикрывая глаза. И тут же почувствовала волну чужого раздражения. Похоже, ее «подопечному» отодвинуть локтем настырную красотку мешала только необходимость соблюдать приличия. И сидящее по ту сторону стола непосредственное начальство, устроившее этот фарс.

«Как интересно», — Ила покосилась на сестру, примостившуюся на дальнем подлокотнике низкого дивана, отметив, что та держит максимально возможную дистанцию от порученного ее вниманию объекта. Иза безмятежно улыбалась, машинально наматывая выпущенную из прически длинную прядь на палец, и делала вид, что следит за игрой. Рабочая маска, никакого реального участия. Но, как ни странно, именно такое отношение не вызывало никакой отрицательной реакции.

«Проверим свежую теорию», — Ила кончиками пальцев пробежалась по складкам рукава, к которому все еще прижималась щекой, невзначай коснулась кожи у самого края манжеты и едва не отдернула руку — чужая эмоция ударила, словно током. Грубо говоря, ее просто стряхивали, как настырное насекомое. Едва слышно фыркнув, девушка отстранилась, успев поймать смазанное «одобрение», смешанное с легкой насмешкой.

«Он догадался, но как?» — скрыть растерянность помог позабытый владельцем коктейль, оказавшийся на пробу убийственно сладким. Черноволосая красавица едва заметно поморщилась и впервые соизволила обратить внимание на окружающую действительность. Раз уж не удалось решить обычную задачу изнутри, стоит поискать ответ снаружи. Или обнаружить очередную загадку.

Бросив выразительный взгляд на Изу, девушка мило улыбнулась нанимателю и замерла неподвижно, приготовившись наблюдать за финальным действием сегодняшнего спектакля.

— Игра, молодой человек, весьма полезная вещь, — вице-адмирал аккуратно выложил на стол карты, откинулся на спинку кресла и с интересом естествоиспытателя уставился на сидящего напротив офицера. Дам, разместившихся по обе стороны от его сегодняшнего партнера по игре, он привычно проигнорировал. Яркие, но холодные в своей изысканной красоте, они были лишь удачным дополнением к мебели, призванным создать доверительную обстановку и помочь жертве эксперимента расслабиться.

— Я слышал, — уклончиво ответил тот, — что сабакк неплохо развивает математические способности, уменьшает время принятия решений и учит осмысленному риску. Все верно?

Старр благосклонно кивнул, подтверждая правильность сказанного. Еще бы — ведь это были его собственные слова.

«А еще здорово облегчает карман», — мысленно дополнил Фирмус, разглядывая свои карты. Число набранных очков недвусмысленно намекало на то, что с деньгами ему придется расстаться. И сумма проигрыша примерно втрое превысит ожидаемую.

«Шеф никогда не играет больше, чем на месячный оклад оппонента», — вспомнил Пиетт слова адъютанта вице-адмирала, вводившего его в курс дела перед игрой. Но то ли он был действительно безнадежен в сабакке, то ли Старр увлекся. Причина проигрыша была не слишком важна, сейчас Фирмуса больше интересовали последствия. Как рассказал ему все тот же вездесущий каплей, проигравшие, а проигрывали Ричарду в первый раз практически все, погашали долг в течение пары месяцев. Для вице-адмирала финансовая сторона вопроса имела скорее воспитательное значение, пускать по миру офицеров своего управления Старр не собирался. Как и взваливать на них непосильные денежные обязательства.

Подобное отношение давало интересный эффект. С одной стороны, подчиненные начинали относиться к шефу лучше, ведь выигрывал Ричард исключительно благодаря опыту и выдающемуся таланту, с другой — стремились Старра превзойти. А это требовало совершенствования умений и тем самым позволяло адмиралу получить то, что он хотел — специалиста, который умеет быстро и хорошо соображать и не боится принимать решения. Для аналитического управления, один из отделов которого специализировался на проблеме мятежников, качества не только полезные, но и просто необходимые.

«Ненавижу долги. И глупые обязательства».

Пиетт молча выложил на столешницу дюжину пятисотенных кредиток. 

— Благодарю за интересную партию, сэр. Было очень... познавательно, — Фирмус вежливо кивнул адмиралу. — А теперь прошу прощения, я вынужден вас покинуть. Надеюсь, следующий ваш противник будет играть лучше.

«И не продемонстрирует такого вопиющего незнания основных правил самой распространенной в галактике игры».

— И сможет оценить столь изысканное общество, — с вымученной улыбкой Пиетт вручил оставшиеся две кредитки сидевшим по обе стороны от него дамам и поспешил откланяться.

***

Мысленно проклиная все азартные игры на свете, Фирмус автоматически считал ступеньки парадной лестницы, пытаясь придумать, как бы ему отказаться от неизбежной следующей партии, не оскорбив начальство и не прослыв трусом. Впрочем, оставалась слабая надежда на то, что Старр примет во внимание сумму проигрыша и на некоторое время оставит его в покое. Вопрос в том, оставят ли сослуживцы и хватит ли этой «паузы» на то, чтобы выучить, наконец, правила.

«Лучше бы адмирал практиковался в стрельбе по тарелочкам, там хоть можно организовать несчастный случай», — занятый своими мыслями аналитик едва не налетел на внезапно появившуюся перед ним девушку. Но та изящно избежала столкновения, одним длинным шагом оказавшись на две ступеньки ниже. И по-прежнему преграждая ему путь.

Вторая барышня, как две капли похожая на первую, появилась из-за колонны за спиной кавторанга.

— Что еще? — раздраженно спросил Пиетт, мгновенно передумавший извиняться. Слишком уж это было похоже на заранее подготовленную ловушку. Попадаться в которую у него не было ни малейшего желания. — Деньги вы уже получили. Теперь хотите голову на блюде?

Стоящая перед ним девушка недоуменно моргнула, но быстро пришла в себя и рассмеялась.

— Нет, мы не из этих, не анзати, — она смешно сморщила нос, прижав кончик указательным пальцем. — И мозги предпочитаем видеть в комплекте с владельцем. Так намного интереснее.

— Анзати? — переспросил сбитый с толку Фирмус.

— Легендарные вампиры, питающиеся эмоциями своих жертв. Ну и содержимым черепной коробки, — девушка насмешливо выгнула бровь, заметив, как вздрогнул стоящий перед ней человек. — Бросьте, капитан, мы даже не кусаемся.

— Позвольте усомниться, — парировал Пиетт, уязвленный этим замечанием.

— Не хотите проверить?

Невинный на первый взгляд вопрос в сочетании с тенью улыбки, застывшей в уголках карминно-красных губ, приобретал совсем другой подтекст.

— Нет.

— Это неправильно, — девушка медленно покачала головой. И, словно приняв какое-то решение, резким движением руки разрушила прическу, выдернув единственную удерживающую ее шпильку. Превратив некогда аккуратный узел в хаос перепутанных локонов. Перебросила рассыпавшиеся волосы за спину и взъерошила, пытаясь придать им нарочитую растрепанность. Но тяжелые иссиня-черные пряди стекли по лазурной ткани платья шуршащей волной и застыли в пугающей неподвижности. Зрелище завораживало, но Пиетт прекрасно понимал, что на это и рассчитано, а движение тщательно выверено и отрепетировано.

— Что именно? — поинтересовался Фирмус, не двигаясь с места и наблюдая за сменой выражений лица собеседницы. Актрисой она была превосходной, но милое личико и длинные ресницы — еще не повод потакать даме во всех ее прихотях. Как и пронзительно светлые голубые глаза с ироничной искрой в глубине зрачка.

— Все.

Не дождавшись реакции на это спорное утверждение, девушка едва заметно пожала плечами и пояснила, машинально похлопав себя вынутой из прически шпилькой по подбородку:

— Например то, что вы от нас шарахаетесь. Хотя за столь щедрые «чаевые» смело могли бы претендовать на толику нашего внимания…

«Все интереснее и интереснее. Зачем, спрашивается, навязываться, получив недвусмысленный отказ? Из врожденного любопытства? Или… или это всего лишь очередная проверка?»

— Его я уже получил сполна, спасибо, — после минутного молчания отозвался кавторанг. — И оплатил. Вам осталось лишь отчитаться своему начальству о том, пригоден ли очередной подопытный пшуун для своего лабиринта или задачка оказалась для него слишком сложной.

«И уйдите, наконец, с дороги! Спускать даму с лестницы не в моих правилах, но их, похоже, пора основательно пересмотреть».

— Ошибаетесь, господин аналитик, — взгляд голубых глаз стал жестким. — Мы не работаем ни на Старра, ни на СИБ, или что вы там еще подумали. 

«А на кого же? И кем?»

— Вот как? Тогда что же забыли в стенах этого заведения две столь разнообразно одаренные… — Фирмус выделил опасное слово маленькой паузой, — дамы?

— Не льстите нам, у вас плохо получается, хуже сабакка, — девушка шагнула вперед и взяла его под руку, ощутимо впившись ногтями в локоть. Пиетт не сомневался, что со стороны эта сценка выглядела как успешно завершившийся торг. Но чем она была на самом деле, он пока не понял. Хваленая интуиция молчала, а придумать разумное обоснование происходящему почему-то не получалось.

— Как и ожидалось, я безнадежен, — притворно вздохнул Фирмус, машинально отметив, что его собеседница, несмотря на кажущуюся хрупкость, во-первых, выше его ростом, а во-вторых, находится в отличной физической форме. Разумеется, ее можно было бы принять за танцовщицу или ночную бабочку особого толка, но что-то подсказывало — подобный вывод не только ошибочен, но и опасен.

— Увы, нет. Поэтому позвольте все же навязать вам свою компанию. Раз уж вы за нее заплатили.

Едва слышный двойной смешок растаял в воздухе.

***

Пристроившись на краешке указанного ему полукруглого диванчика, заваленного расшитыми подушками, Фирмус наблюдал за тем, как девушки зажигают разноцветные лампы, наполняющие полумрак небольшой комнаты причудливыми тенями. Нельзя сказать, что обстановка производила успокаивающий эффект, но интерьер создавался явно в расчете на менее нервных посетителей. Пиетт вспомнил шутку про вампиров и скривился. Существуй подобные твари на самом деле — маскироваться под таких искательниц приключений было бы для них оптимальным вариантом.

«И почему мне в такой ситуации лезет в голову всякая ерунда?»

Казалось бы, две обеспеченные барышни — а даже на его неискушенный взгляд стоимость нарядов и украшений сестричек тянула минимум на несколько тысяч — зачем-то решили развлечься и выбрали для этого вполне подходящую жертву. Достаточно воспитанную, чтобы не послать нахальных девиц подальше или попытаться использовать их по прямому назначению без лишних церемоний, и достаточно безответную, чтобы не превращать все это в скандал вне зависимости от итогов визита. 

«Интересно, что будет большей глупостью — попытаться уйти или все же остаться?»

Нервозность гостя, похоже, стала уже слишком явной, поэтому «хозяйки дома» прекратили свой спектакль и снизошли до объяснений.

— Пожалуй, вы хотите знать — зачем вы здесь? — старшая из девушек оставила в покое лампу и повернулась к своему невольному собеседнику лицом.

Фирмус медленно кивнул.

— Что ж, причина проста — вы нас заинтересовали.

— Нас — это кого? — осторожно уточнил Пиетт. Воображение мгновенно нарисовало ему на выбор несколько вариантов — от вербовки мафией до продажи государственных секретов очередным мятежникам. Хотя последний вариант он по некотором размышлении счел абсурдным. Зачем платить деньгами за то, что покупается за жизни молодых и наивных последователей?

— Нас, это Илу и Изу Каар. Проще говоря, меня и мою сестру, — усмехнулась девушка. — Мы, нагаи, умеем чувствовать чужие эмоции. А у вас…

— Нагаи? — нахмурился Фирмус, пытаясь понять, что может обозначаться этим словом, упорно ассоциирующимся у него с рептилиями.

Каар недоверчиво покачала головой, словно порицая недогадливость гостя.

— Наша раса. Не люди, но… почти.

— И этого «почти» достаточно, чтобы не задумываться о возможных последствиях избранной… профессии? — с нехорошей усмешкой поинтересовался Пиетт, внимательно разглядывая лицо стоящей перед ним девушки. Но та удивительно хорошо владела собой и на откровенное оскорбление даже не поморщилась. 

«А должна была…»

— Нет, но возможность ошибки придает жизни особый, пряный привкус. Особенно когда дни скучны и серы, — Ила опустилась на диван и привычно поджала ноги, продемонстрировав их во всю длину в высоком разрезе платья.

— Так что же не так с моими эмоциями? — Фирмус попытался вернуть разговор в прежнее русло, пока это было возможно. — Их слишком много для такой серой посредственности? 

— Не наговаривайте на себя, — Ила дернула точеным плечом. — Вы удивительно хорошо держитесь для человека, который проиграл так много. Сегодня старина Дик был удивительно бесцеремонен.

До Пиетта не сразу дошло, что речь идет о вице-адмирале Старре. 

«Однако… И как это, интересно, стыкуется с предыдущим утверждением? Или работа и «покровительство» проходят по разным спискам? Или… сарлачий хвост, слишком много вариантов».

— Ровно столько, сколько мог себе позволить, — Фирмус остро пожалел, что ему некуда отодвинуться. Ила сидела настолько близко, что он ощущал тепло ее острых коленей. А неподдельный интерес в широко раскрытых глазах нагаи неприятно отдавал зверинцем.

— Неплохо платят штабным офицерам, как я погляжу, — гортанно рассмеялась Каар. — Или все прочие всего-навсего скряги?

— Возможно, они просто лучше играют, — произнес Пиетт и тут же разозлился сам на себя — сожаление в его словах прозвучало слишком уж явно.

— О, это легко исправить, — прошелестел голос второй нагаи прямо над ухом. Девушка подошла абсолютно неслышно и теперь стояла, небрежно облокотившись на спинку дивана. — Мы можем научить вас Игре. Настоящей, а не этому скучному перекладыванию карт, которое мы все сегодня имели сомнительную честь наблюдать битых два часа. 

Фирмус недоверчиво нахмурился. Барышни были похожи на кого угодно, но не на профессиональных игроков.

— Мы не так хороши, как некоторые, — Ила положила голову на согнутую руку и теперь наблюдала за собеседником через вуаль растрепавшихся прядей. — Тут мы лишь украшение интерьера и в некотором смысле специалисты по кризисным ситуациям. Казино платит нам за то, что мы определяем нечестных игроков. И не даем им выигрывать.

«О способах даже не буду спрашивать», — мысленно фыркнул Пиетт. Какими бы скрытыми талантами ни обладали эти двое, в их присутствии попросту начинала кружиться голова. Не говоря уже о частящем пульсе и прочих радостях.

— Я похож на шулера? — попытался пошутить аналитик.

— Нет, — рассмеялась Иза, — так проигрывать научиться невозможно. 

— В этом вы были совершенно искренни, — Ила тоже улыбнулась, но формально, без эмоций. — Вы терпеть не можете играть, с размахом проигрываете, но умудряетесь при этом замечать, что вас «читают». Хотя во время партии у вас такая каша в голове, что непонятно, как вы вообще умудряетесь различать карты, господин капитан. Несколько неожиданный набор для человека, который пришел развлекаться.

Пиетт вздохнул. 

— Боюсь, вы ошибаетесь, о развлечениях речь не шла. Для меня все это не более чем неприятная обязанность. А стрессовая ситуация любого заставит встряхнуться. В спокойном состоянии…

— А оно вообще у вас бывает? — старшая нагаи сдула с лица мешающую прядь и уставилась на кавторанга немигающим взглядом льдисто-голубых глаз. — Вы все время ожидаете какого-то подвоха, сидите как на иголках. Игнорируете даму, в конце концов.

— Вы всегда так настойчивы? — бледно улыбнулся Фирмус.

— Только когда заинтересованы, — Ила прикрыла веки, разрывая зрительный контакт, и непринужденно сменила тему:

— Кстати, раз уж мы заговорили о сабакке, капитан, позвольте пару замечаний. Первое — настоящая Игра требует или досконального знания нескольких наборов правил, исключений и допущений, или блестящей импровизации, — старшая нагаи помолчала секунду, обдумывая какую-то мысль, и негромко фыркнула. — Впрочем, вам это не грозит. Вряд ли вы способны как на первое, так и на второе. Поэтому придется комбинировать.

Пиетт героическим усилием воли удержался от озвучивания вертящегося на кончике языка комментария относительно педагогических способностей двух много о себе мнящих девчонок. Слишком уж он был ядовитым.

— И с чего же вы предлагаете начать? — как ни странно, нейтральный тон удался кавторангу с первой попытки.

— С простого, — почти пропела младшая Каар. — Бессмысленно учить правила, не зная, как их можно применить. И как обойти.

«А вы, надо полагать, большие в этом специалисты», — мысленно парировал Фирмус.

— Второе замечание — хорошему игроку нужно иметь ловкие пальцы и уметь читать по глазам, — Ила усмехнулась, разглядывая сосредоточенное лицо сидящего рядом человека. Тот определенно думал о чем угодно, кроме сабакка. А скептически вздернутая бровь указывала на то, что верить ее словам он даже не планирует.

— Попробуйте угадать, о чем я сейчас думаю, — девушка улыбнулась и кокетливо повела плечом, вложив в этот простой жест точно рассчитанную дозу насмешки. Но ответный взгляд темно-карих (она наконец-то обратила внимание на цвет!) глаз выбил у нее из головы все мысли. 

«Что?..»

— Вы улыбаетесь, потому что ваша младшая сестра корчит вам рожи за моей спиной, не зная, что вся ее пантомима прекрасно отражается вот здесь, — Фирмус подцепил указательным пальцем крупную ромбовидную сережку и осторожно потянул ее на себя, заставляя девушку наклониться ближе.

— Мы так не договаривались, — едва слышно выдохнула Ила, понимая, что еще чуть-чуть — и у нее будет отличный шанс проверить то, о чем она на самом деле думала.

— Мы вообще еще не договаривались, — мягко поправил ее Пиетт, — вы просто предлагали мне принять участие в вашем сомнительном развлечении. Но я не слишком люблю неизвестность и игры с теми, кто ради шутки заставляет людей потакать их прихотям.

Освобожденная сережка качнулась, как маятник. Но Ила не отодвинулась, продолжая все так же смотреть ему в глаза. И после небольшой паузы произнесла с отчетливо слышимой иронией: 

— Право, капитан, если вы скажете, что боитесь двух девушек, вся противозаконная деятельность которых заключается в посещении подпольных казино на нижних уровнях Корусканта, мы вам не поверим. Не настолько же вас запугала СБ на вашем секретном объекте.

— С чего вы взяли, что я… — слова больно царапнули перехваченное внезапным спазмом горло.

— Все просто, — обе Каар откровенно развлекались, перебрасывая реплики, словно мячик, — простите за сравнение, капитан, но цветом лица вы недалеко ушли от собственного мундира. Разве что светлее немного. А значит, долгое время провели при искусственном освещении. Вы штабной офицер, но в столице служите совсем недавно. А для любого другого цивилизованного места у вас слишком строгие личные правила. Не любите людей. Все вместе это дает нам орбитальную станцию или очередную сверхсекретную базу Империи.

— Вас это не касается, — отрезал Пиетт.

— Отнюдь, — холодное лезвие, возникшее из ниоткуда, уперлось Фирмусу в шею, предупреждающе кольнув кожу точно над бьющейся жилкой.

— Вы похожи на СИБовца, — ровно произнесла Ила. — И нам это не нравится.

— Я?! — от изумления Пиетт на секунду забыл о приставленном к горлу ноже.

— Именно, — кивнула старшая нагаи. — Знаете, за два года в Центре Империи мы видели много разных людей. И все они, так или иначе, подходили под определенный стандарт поведения. Богатенькие наследники, старательные бездельники, прожигатели жизни и так далее. Вы же не вписываетесь в схему. Ваш легкий проигрыш, ваше неверие, презрение и пренебрежение к людям. Ваша самоуверенность, в конце концов… Очень характерные признаки. Весь ваш мир, капитан, крутится вокруг вас. Других вы воспринимаете как помеху, не больше.

— Для справки, барышня, это называется эгоцентризм, — зло проговорил Фирмус, осознав, что все это время он подозревал этих двоих в том же, в чем они подозревали его самого. — И к Службе не имеет никакого отношения. А вашу глупость извиняет лишь ваша молодость. Или вы привыкли убивать так же легко, как строить предположения?

Резкая отповедь явно не понравилась Изе — нож скользнул выше, заставляя запрокинуть голову и застыть неподвижно. Фирмус мысленно выругался и закрыл глаза, чтобы не видеть уродующую красивое лицо младшей нагаи безжизненную улыбку.

— Нет. Хотя надо признать, раньше мы были не столь разборчивы, — Ила помолчала, с холодным интересом разглядывая несостоявшуюся жертву. — Кстати, когда вы догадались, что мы не те, за кого себя выдаем?

— На лестнице. Шпилька… и манера двигаться.

— Вы видели так много охотников за наградой? — театрально удивилась старшая Каар.

«Нет, но я в состоянии отличить нексу от фелинкса!»

— Я так и думала. Но сейчас мы убиваем лишь по необходимости, когда угрожают нашей безопасности. И только.

Ила жестом велела сестре убрать оружие.

— Или когда надоедает очередной покровитель? — не удержался от язвительного замечания Пиетт. — Кому нужны две авантюристки с сомнительным прошлым и туманным будущим? 

— Мало ли кому понадобится умение читать чужие эмоции? Мафия, военная разведка… — мурлыкнула Иза, в качестве последнего предупреждения мазнув лезвием по коже точно над воротом кителя. И тут же ойкнула, когда поверх ее запястья сомкнулись чужие пальцы, сжав кисть до отчетливого хруста. Шпилька выпала из ослабевшей руки и со звоном покатилась по полу.

— Боюсь, у них достаточно своих специалистов, более адекватных, — мрачно сообщил Фирмус, осторожно касаясь царапины и морщась от боли. 

Младшая нагаи в ответ лишь пожала плечами с деланным безразличием. Пострадавшая рука занимала ее сейчас куда больше, чем любые философские сентенции. 

— Как бы то ни было, капитан, мы все еще хотим знать, что вас сюда привело: уязвленная гордость, желание самоутвердиться за чужой счет или просто… — Ила на секунду умолкла, подбирая подходящее слово.

— Любопытство, — сухо сообщил Пиетт.

Сестры негромко рассмеялись. Одна недоверчиво, другая — нервно.

— И как, вы его удовлетворили? — насмешливо уточнила старшая нагаи, испытующе заглянув ему в лицо.

— Свое — да, а вот ваше… — Фирмус протянул руку и убрал падающую на лицо девушки прядь, проведя кончиками пальцев по высокой скуле.

Ощутив прикосновение к щеке, Ила привычно прикрыла веки, пряча за тенью ресниц выражение глаз и отчаянно пытаясь не читать чужие эмоции. Не желая признавать, что в этот раз ей хочется не выиграть, а проиграть партию.

— Вы ведь этого хотели? — на грани слышимости, на грани понимания.

— Да…

— Но почему? — все та же вечная тень, веселая ирония, легко становящаяся злой насмешкой. Звенящая струна, звук которой слышен лишь тем, кто умеет слушать.

— Вы ни разу нас не перепутали, капитан, а это такая редкость… — шепнула нагаи, подаваясь вперед.

Вдохнуть Фирмус смог минуты через две.


	4. КУКЛА С ИЗЪЯНОМ

— Есть кто живой? — взъерошенная голова, просунувшаяся в приоткрытую створку двери, принадлежала Басти Бернезу, адъютанту вице-адмирала Старра, чье повышение до адмирала флота сейчас и отмечало аналитическое управление Генштаба полным составом.

— Был вчера, — равнодушно отозвался Пиетт, нехотя отвлекаясь от изучения пузырьков в выдыхающемся шампанском. Он подозревал, что его рано или поздно найдут даже в этом углу, но надеялся, что это произойдет позже. Или не произойдет вообще, что позволит одновременно соблюсти приличия и убраться с вечеринки в трезвом виде и без девицы на шее. Хотя с учетом размеров старинного здания, в котором проходило сегодняшнее мероприятие, выбраться на улицу и ни с кем не столкнуться было практически невозможно. Разве что спрятаться на террасе до утра.

Но если уж Бернез его разыскал, оторвавшись от своих непосредственных обязанностей, то уже не отвяжется. Не то чтобы Фирмус плохо относился к адъютанту, отличавшемуся удивительно легким нравом и к двадцати пяти годам не растерявшему трогательную веру в людей, но некоторая фамильярность капитан-лейтенанта, обусловленная его дальним родством с главой управления, временами раздражала. Вот и сейчас, судя по сосредоточенному выражению физиономии, Басти готовился сказать очередную глупость. Пиетт мысленно вздохнул и попытался отнестись к мелким жизненным неприятностям философски.

— Фирмус, ты нужен Империи! — патетически провозгласил собравшийся с духом Бернез, старательно цепляясь за дверную ручку. Судя по неустойчивому положению адъютанта в пространстве, отмечающие уже давно и прочно перешли на коньяк. Из чего логично следовало, что веселье достигло активно-неформальной фазы и в самом скором времени будет дополнено девочками и битьем посуды.

Старший аналитик недоверчиво вздернул бровь, намекая на необходимое продолжение речи.

— Простите, сэр, но Родина ждет! — Басти со второй попытки смог выпрямиться и вспомнить не только то, что собеседник старше по званию, но и приличествующее случаю обращение.

Пиетт хмыкнул, отставил в сторону бокал и выжидательно уставился на капитан-лейтенанта.

— Фирмус, не будь занудой, — надолго бестактного Бернеза не хватило. — Ты единственный трезвый офицер во всем здании, и поручить развлекать адмиральскую даму больше некому. 

«Ну разумеется, как что-то скучное, так обязательно я!»

— Басти, — устало вздохнул аналитик, прикидывая, как долго продлится душевная беседа Старра с приехавшими пожелать ему дальнейших успехов коллегами. С учетом необходимости уделить внимание каждому, цифра получалась неутешительная, и с мечтой о том, чтобы смыться пораньше, стоило проститься сразу. — Ты мне будешь очень много должен.

— Буду, — тут же согласился просиявший адъютант. — Хоть звезду с неба, но завтра. А сейчас надо эту дареную красавицу чем-то занять на два часа. Ну, или на три…

«Хоть бы смутился для приличия, паразит!»

Фирмус с содроганием вспомнил мяукающие звуки «музыки», сопровождавшей показательное выступление приглашенной танцовщицы, и закатил глаза. Смысла показанного спектакля он не уловил, запомнив лишь, что девица изображала то ли птицу счастья, то ли фею, то ли просто выступала в своей обычной роли дорогой куртизанки. Во всяком случае, наряд у нее был красивый. И необычный. Да и двигалась эта Рю, если он не перепутал имя, на удивление легко и профессионально.

— Вот, ты хотя бы ее запомнил, — обрадовался Басти, с легкостью расшифровавший смену выражений лица собеседника. — А половина приглашенных спорила насчет девочек, решая, кто лучше — твилекки или зелтронки. 

«Боги галактики, ну это-то можно было заранее решить?! Деньги же все равно казенные…»

— Я слои считал, на платье, — неожиданно для себя признался Пиетт. — И пытался понять, как она умудряется в нем танцевать.

Бернез, у которого внешний вид приглашенной девицы ассоциировался скорее с перевязанным ленточкой разноцветным коконом бьенгского шелкопряда, пожал плечами, признавая, что женщины — существа странные не только в плане логики, но и в плане альтернативной анатомии. Позволяющей им ходить на высоченных каблуках и не путаться при этом в шлейфе. Не говоря уже о том, чтобы не ронять корону, вдвое превышающую размером собственную голову.

Впрочем, в данном случае все эти технические тонкости его не касались. Адъютанту надо было лишь сохранить даму в товарном виде до тех пор, пока о ней не вспомнит временный владелец, что с учетом степени трезвости окружающих было задачкой не из легких. А ведь к девице еще прилагалась живая и достаточно смазливая прислуга числом две штуки, основной задачей которой, как понял Басти, было упаковывать хозяйку в рабочий костюм. Раздевать девицу надлежало клиенту, и Бернез склонялся к мысли, что процесс этот тоже являлся частью игры, дойти до финиша в которой удавалось далеко не всем.

«Нет, у кого-то определенно извращенный вкус», — решил для себя капитан-лейтенант, искренне озадаченный богатством фантазии неизвестного дарителя. Но раз кому-то пришло в голову вручить адмиралу столь странный презент, то куртизанка, видимо, того стоила. По крайней мере, размер ее почасовой оплаты вызывал у Басти нездоровое желание сменить профессию.

— И сколько слоев? — очнувшись от сосредоточенного размышления о своей нелегкой судьбе, поинтересовался адъютант.

— Четырнадцать видимых, — сообщил Пиетт, нехотя поднимаясь на ноги, — а сколько всего, даже не представляю.

— Однако, — Бернез удивленно моргнул, посочувствовав шефу. 

Вечер адмиралу определенно предстоял насыщенный, если тот, конечно, решит воспользоваться подарком, а не плюнуть на все и остаться в компании подчиненных. Спохватившись, Басти сообразил, что так и не сообщил Фирмусу, где же искать предмет обсуждения. А ждать вечно капитан второго ранга, судя по недовольному виду, был отнюдь не в настроении.

— В общем, так, — лучезарно улыбнулся адъютант, — девица на террасе этажом ниже. Если до полуночи про нее никто не вспомнит — отправишь ее обратно. Ну, или как договоритесь.

— Басти, шел бы ты отсюда, — угрожающе прошипел аналитик, силой разворачивая развеселившегося каплея к дверям и сопровождая свои слова мотивирующим толчком в спину. — А то я и передумать могу.

***

«Надо было отказываться», — с запоздалым сожалением решил Фирмус минуты через две, с трудом разминувшись на лестнице с основательно поддатой парочкой, состоявшей из мрачного кап-три (четвертый отдел, служба технического сопровождения) и бледно-зеленого лейтенанта-порученца, фактически несомого за шиворот старшим товарищем. Лейтенант жалобно ныл что-то насчет забытого на столе стакана, но его монолог не находил отклика в черствой душе капитана третьего ранга, сумрачно матерившего неумеренную в возлияниях молодежь и с упорством, достойным лучшего применения, через слово обещавшего порученцу купание в фонтане. 

Пиетт понадеялся, что он хотя бы не будет его там топить.

— Весело люди развлекаются, нечего сказать, — пробормотал аналитик, пинком сбрасывая в следующий пролет оставленный кем-то на ступеньках пустой бокал с отколотым краем. Судя по кровавым потекам, предыдущий владелец его действительно грыз. Причем Фирмус подозревал, что на спор.

«Идиоты. Половину завтрашней дежурной смены придется вылавливать по больницам, борделям, и хорошо, если не по моргам! Хотя мне какое дело? Я на рабочем месте буду вовремя. Трезвый и злой».

Откуда-то с верхних этажей донесся оглушительный свист, хохот и звон бьющегося стекла. Пиетт тихо выругался.

«Вот интересно, почему внеочередное дежурство — мне, девицу развлекать — мне, а как лишний отгул — так обязательно кому-то другому?» — без этого внутреннего монолога возмущенный кавторанг обойтись не смог, хоть и признавал, что все его жалобы правдивы процентов на сорок от силы. Умело пользуясь тем, что с определенного момента репутация начинает работать на своего владельца, он не слишком перетруждался, да и работу свою, в отличие от многих сотрудников третьего отдела, любил. А к внеочередным дежурствам относился как к возможности посидеть и подумать в спокойной обстановке, благо отвлекать от этого процесса его обычно было некому. 

«Когда все играют в карты, я играю в кораблики. Кажется, это диагноз», — тень саркастичной ухмылки мелькнула и пропала, смытая легким сожалением.

Нестандартные логические задачи, особенно те, которые охотно подбрасывали штабистам представители окраинных флотов, в мыле носящиеся за неуловимыми мятежниками, являлись для Фирмуса своего рода вызовом. А поединки умов он ценил, радуясь любому поводу сделать хоть что-то полезное вместо набивших оскомину планов ежеквартальных учений, традиционно игнорируемых на местах. Приписки и подгонка под стандарт были распространенной практикой в Имперском флоте, но иногда они достигали поистине катастрофических размеров. Тогда командование просыпалось и устраивало завравшимся подчиненным впечатляющий разнос. За которым неизбежно следовали многочисленные заседания, обсуждения и прочая бессмысленная болтология. Ненавидимая Фирмусом всеми фибрами души не только за утомительность самого процесса, но и за его безрезультатность. 

К счастью, начальство быстро выяснило, что требовать от некоторых высказаться с места не стоит, поскольку вместо ожидаемого порицания проштрафившихся можно было услышать предложение разогнать половину отдела к ситховой матери, а вторую — заставить отрабатывать задачки по учебнику, раз они даже цифры в отчет подставить нормально не могут. После нескольких таких пассажей Пиетта оставили в покое, позволяя ему на совещаниях отдела изучать потолок или просто отсутствовать. Поскольку кривая ухмылка господина аналитика, которую тот чаще всего даже не пытался скрыть, нервировала младших по званию докладчиков. А старших — просто раздражала. На карьерном росте подобное отношение к службе сказывалось резко отрицательно, но кавторанга это не расстраивало. Он занимался любимым делом, никем не командовал и мало за что отвечал.

«Что еще нужно для счастья? Разве что душевная компания», — Фирмус тихо хмыкнул, мысленно оценивая размеры своего реального круга общения. Хороших знакомых можно было пересчитать по пальцам одной руки. Все прочие наглядно известные проходили по списку «коллеги», а то и «невнятные личности из соседнего отдела, не помню, как зовут». А ведь среди них были выдающиеся специалисты, талантливые тактики и просто хорошие люди. Но необходимость ежедневного общения с ними отнюдь не радовала Пиетта, как и регулярно проводимые мероприятия по воспитанию командного духа, проходящие по удручающе однообразному сценарию: речь, разнос, обещания, прочее. Под «прочим» традиционно подразумевалась попойка.

«И хоть бы повод был, как сегодня», — с этой мыслью Фирмус шагнул из ярко освещенного коридора в теплую темноту летней ночи, мимолетно удивившись тому, что солнце, оказывается, уже давно село.

— Вы не слишком похожи на адмирала, — прозвучал из мрака женский голос. А через минуту из-за декоративной живой изгороди показалась его владелица, освещающая себе путь старомодным фонариком. Язычки пламени метались за матовым стеклом, отбрасывая на дорожку причудливые тени.

Пиетт молча пожал плечами, не считая нужным возражать.

Куртизанка прищурила подчеркнутые броским макияжем глаза, изучая своего невольного компаньона и, удовлетворившись результатом осмотра, тряхнула головой. Подвески на драгоценной короне в форме цветка жалобно звякнули.

— Вы мне не рады.

— Я хотел уйти, но вынужден был остаться, — честный ответ далеко не всегда самый лучший, особенно в разговоре с женщиной, но лгать не имело смысла.

— И составить мне компанию, — с холодноватым смешком заключила девушка. 

Толстый слой грима не позволял судить с уверенностью, но Фирмус готов был поспорить на половину жалования, что куртизанку обидело подобное пренебрежение. Но она была лишь дорогой куклой — не та роль, чтобы возмущаться.

— Что ж, в таком случае я постараюсь вас развлечь, чем смогу. Танец, музыка, беседа?

— Беседа. Хотя я бы предпочел монолог. Ваш, — Пиетт полюбовался на удивленное лицо девушки, выдавшее ее истинный возраст, и позволил себе улыбнуться.

Окончательно смутившаяся барышня повесила фонарик на ближайшую ветку и нервным жестом раскрыла веер, едва не оборвав украшающий его шнурок с пышными кистями.

— И какие же откровения вы хотите услышать? — поинтересовалась она, грациозно отступая в тень. Отражающееся в расширившихся зрачках пламя придало раскрашенному лицу сходство с демонической маской.

— Самые страшные, — с нескрываемой иронией отозвался Фирмус. — Например, из какой культуры был позаимствован ваш наряд. Или какой цветок изображает ваша корона.

Куртизанка бархатисто рассмеялась.

— А я думала, спросите, где спрятана застежка.

— Не думаю, что мне понадобится это знание.

«Во всяком случае, не сегодня».

Неспешная беседа на краю нижней террасы, отделенной от остальных ярусов высокой глухой стеной, неожиданно оказалась интересной. Рассказывать куртизанка действительно умела, превратив достаточно скучную по сути своей историческую справку в увлекательное повествование, в котором легенды разных рас сплетались с реальными событиями и фантазией удачливого торговца, несколько веков назад придумавшего продавать не просто живой товар, но «украшение жизни». Знаний, вкладываемых в процессе обучения в голову каждой девушки, хватило бы на пару диссертаций — история искусства, танца, стихосложения и масса других вещей, в рутине обычного существования совершенно бесполезных. Итогом пятилетних трудов становилась блестяще образованная, прекрасно воспитанная и очень неглупая кукла, с одинаковой легкостью играющая на нескольких музыкальных инструментах и тайных струнах человеческой души.

«Опасное сочетание. И очень странный подарок», — решил Пиетт, рассматривая точеный профиль куртизанки. 

Но любая сказка рано или поздно заканчивается — закончилась и эта. Хронометр пискнул, обозначив полночь, и Рю, царственно поведя узкими плечами, поднялась на ноги. Повинуясь неслышному сигналу, из глухой ночной темноты вынырнул изящный спидер и замер у парапета. 

— Прощайте, — едва заметный кивок увенчанной короной темноволосой головы в ответ на осторожное пожатие пальцев. — И простите.

— За что? 

— Не важно, — девушка отцепила от веера одну из кистей и вложила Фирмусу в ладонь. Несколько долгих секунд смотрела в лицо, словно пытаясь запомнить, потом легко шагнула через парапет, проигнорировав протянутую служанкой руку. Воздушный корабль, больше похожий на старинную лодку, едва качнулся под ее весом и так же неслышно, как появился, истаял в ночи.

«Опять загадка», — беззвучно фыркнул Пиетт, разворачиваясь и упираясь взглядом в направленный на него ствол штурмового карабина.

— Служба Имперской Безопасности! Именем закона...

«И отгадка…» — мысль трепыхнулась, словно раздавленная бабочка. А сказка сгорела в сиянии парализующего разряда, превратившись в кошмар.

***

В режущем глаза искусственном свете мощных ламп светлый китель сидящего по ту сторону пустого стола лейтенанта СИБ казался покрытым пылью. А молодое лицо с застывшим брезгливым выражением — странно серым.

— Что вы знаете о заговоре, в котором участвовал Старр? — механически произнес следователь, глядя куда-то в стену.

«Адмирал Старр, щенок», — мысленно огрызнулся Пиетт, с трудом подавив навязчивое желание пощупать саднящую от удара скулу. Те, кто устроил ему принудительное пробуждение, не слишком церемонились. И уж точно не слышали о том, что неплохо для начала предъявлять обвинения, а уже потом надевать наручники и волоком тащить на допрос.

— Только то, что никакого заговора не было, — Фирмус поймал взгляд блеклых глаз безопасника. Того не требовалось даже читать, самодовольство мальчишки буквально выплескивалось через край. И вызывало в ответ глухую, тяжелую ненависть. Пиетт прикрыл веки, разрывая контакт. Справиться с голосом было намного сложнее.

Но следователя ничуть не удивила подобная реакция, заставив Фирмуса задуматься, который он по счету в этом кабинете? Как бы то ни было, голова у него была одна, своя собственная, и он успел к ней сильно привязаться за прошедшие годы. Поэтому надо было как-то выкручиваться. 

— Если же вас интересует частная жизнь адмирала, то вам лучше спрашивать его адъютанта, капитан-лейтенанта Бернеза.

«Прости, Басти, но выбора у меня нет».

— Мы уже спросили, — тонкие губы лейтенанта расплылись в фальшивой улыбке. — К сожалению, Бернез ничего не смог нам сообщить на допросе. Слишком быстро умер.

«Что?! Как умер? Неужели…» — мысли заметались испуганными нетопырками. Похоже, ситуация была куда хуже, чем казалось на первый взгляд. Конечно, можно было списать это заявление следователя на попытку психологического давления, но Пиетт был абсолютно уверен в том, что это бесцветное насекомое говорит правду. 

— Я правильно вас понял, лейтенант? — уточнил Фирмус, тщательно взвешивая каждое слово. — Вы намеренно подвергли медикаментозному допросу человека с тэш-блокадой?

— Совершенно верно. 

«И испытали при этом глубокое удовлетворение», — с растущим отвращением понял Пиетт. О том, что у него самого стоит такая же блокада со времен работы на Таркина, он постарался не думать, поскольку с учетом этого фактора расклад получался совсем уж паршивым.

— Мы знаем о вас все, — хмыкнул следователь, откидываясь на спинку своего стула и поглаживая кончиками пальцев лежащий перед ним датапад. Характерным ласкающим жестом коллекционера.

— Вы нередко играли со Старром в сабакк, а перед этой вашей… вечеринкой, — последнее слово безопасник выплюнул с отвращением, — просидели за игрой два часа. Видите? Все зафиксировано.

— Счет, — тяжело уронил Фирмус. Даже если ему не удастся выплыть, то прихватить это белобрысое ничтожество с собой он сможет.

— Что? — светлые брови лейтенанта сошлись над переносицей. Похоже, он не привык к тому, что допрашиваемые задают неудобные вопросы.

— С каким счетом закончилась игра? 

— Какое это имеет значение? 

— Очень важное, — ядовито ответил Фирмус, легко переходя от защиты к нападению. — Вы ведете дело, даже не потрудившись изучить его материалы. Подвергаете допросу с пристрастием человека, для которого подобная процедура смертельна, о чем наверняка сделана соответствующая запись в вашей «шпаргалке». И угрожаете подобной процедурой мне, зная, что я тоже ее не переживу. Разве это не является превышением полномочий? И не карается по всей строгости закона, о котором вы за последние двадцать минут не вспомнили ни разу? Равно как и о том, что вы до сих пор не сообщили, в чем меня обвиняют. 

«Теперь маленькая пауза и контрольный выстрел».

— Не следует ли из этого, что в самом ближайшем будущем вы сами окажетесь среди подсудимых? — вкрадчиво поинтересовался Пиетт, любуясь произведенным эффектом.

Следователь побагровел, набирая воздуха для ответа, но неожиданно издал какой-то сдавленный писк и принялся очень внимательно изучать собственные колени.

— Вы выиграли полторы сотни, — прозвучало из кажущейся пустоты за спиной. Стена матового стекла скользнула в сторону, впуская в комнату нового посетителя. Или, скорее, истинного владельца кабинета. Невысокий, плотный СИБовец с полковничьими знаками различия неприязненно взглянул на разом побледневшего лейтенанта.

— На Кессель вы таки попадете, коллега, — хмыкнул он, — и радуйтесь, что пока в охрану. Вон.

Лейтенанта буквально сдуло. А полковник медленно обошел стол, едва касаясь его кончиками пальцев, и тяжело опустился на освободившееся место.

— Вы умный человек, кавторанг, даже слишком умный. 

Фирмус вздрогнул. Подобные «комплименты» он предпочел бы выслушивать от представителей других структур. Или не выслушивать вовсе.

— Именно поэтому я предложу вам сделку, — проговорил безопасник, в отличие от своего менее удачливого предшественника глядя Пиетту в глаза. — Вы отправитесь на «Звезду Смерти». Совершенно официально, поскольку в связи с вводом станции в строй Таркин собирает все старые кадры. И немного поработаете на нас. 

— Нет.

Полковник удивленно вздернул бровь. Столь поспешный отказ определенно его озадачил. 

— Хотите торговаться? Прекрасно. 

Аналитик тактично промолчал. 

— Как вы уже догадались, — с оттенком иронии произнес безопасник, внимательно наблюдая за реакцией на свои слова, — настоящего заговора не было, обычная борьба за теплое местечко и передел сфер влияния. Две противоборствующие партии, не стесненные нормами морали и здравого смысла. Ну и так далее. Старр просто глупый старый шаак, разменная фигура. Его команда — вот что представляло ценность. 

— И кто-то сделал все, чтобы она стала ничем. Я понимаю. Но — нет.

Фирмус покачал головой, всем своим видом выражая искреннее сожаление.

— Причины? — СИБовец действительно выглядел заинтересованным. 

«Я провел там три года, многие мои знакомые провели больше. Но далеко не все из них дожили до завершения проекта. Если я туда попаду — уже не вырвусь. На Кессель, вопреки всем угрозам, вам меня не отправить, максимум — запихнуть в какую-то дыру, выбраться из которой дело техники. Ведь «проблема мятежников», которой занимался наш отдел, исчезать пока не собирается», — Пиетт колебался несколько секунд, взвешивая свои слова. То, что он собирался сказать, выглядело в равной степени и глупостью, и намеком на нечто большее. В зависимости от того, какой информацией располагал его собеседник. А в его осведомленности у кавторанга причин сомневаться не было.

— Интуиция. Которой я привык доверять.

«И холодный расчет, но об этом вы и сами наверняка догадались».

— А она не говорит вам, господин старший аналитик, что в ваших же интересах вам стоит на время сменить профессию? — тяжелый взгляд темных глаз впился в лицо Фирмусу, вновь заставив того вздрогнуть. — Не думаю, что после этого скандала найдется смельчак, готовый принять вас в свою команду. А к Таркину вы сами не рветесь.

Пиетт молча кивнул. Полковник усмехнулся в усы. Похоже, у него и на этот случай были домашние заготовки. 

«Неудивительно для человека, который начал свою карьеру еще во времена Войн клонов. И даже умудрился поработать в паре с одним из самых известных джедаев», — Фирмус внимательно изучал замок на наручниках, размышляя о том, как причудливо тасуется колода в этой опасной игре. И как легко бывает сменить сторону. Или все было предопределено еще тогда?

«Что же написано в вашем досье, Юларен? И где оно хранится? Не у ситха ли?»

— Насколько мне известно, вы так и не прошли обязательную полугодовую практику, — нарушил безопасник затянувшееся молчание. — Но никогда не поздно наверстать упущенное.

Кусок пластика, в котором без труда опознавалась стандартная инфокарта, скользнул по столу, замерев у самого края.

— Тридцатый сектор, капитан. Вылет через четыре часа. И я рекомендую вам поторопиться.

Фирмус протянул скованные руки к карте, но так и не коснулся.

— Жаль Басти, — тихо произнес он. — Он был мне должен.

Юларен покачал седой головой и тяжело вздохнул.

— Уже нет. Парень отдал долг. Он за вас умер.


	5. ВСТРЕЧА

— Дуракам везет, — задумчиво произнес Фирмус Пиетт, обнаружив за очередным поворотом технического коридора тупик вместо ожидаемого выхода в реакторный отсек. — А вот умным — не очень.

Выудив из кармана датапад с картой уровня, капитан отметил очередное несоответствие и, развернувшись на каблуках, отправился в обратный путь. За два месяца службы Пиетт уже трижды умудрился заблудиться в коридорах собственного крейсера. Жизни и здоровью это никоим образом не угрожало, но в последний раз поисковая группа не смогла сохранить все в тайне, и теперь над капитаном посмеивалась половина команды. Что было обидно. Разумеется, Фирмус не предполагал, что после шести лет службы в Генеральном штабе его на полгода занесет на патрульный крейсер окраинного флота, и особенностями конструкции ИЗР класса «Император-1» не интересовался. Как выяснилось — зря. Поэтому последние недели капитан все свое свободное время посвящал изучению «Пресекающего». Причем занимали его не только технические коридоры. 

От размышлений о разгильдяйстве инженеров, поставлявших Имперскому флоту крейсера с устаревшей на пять лет документацией, Пиетта отвлек писк комлинка. Встроенное в узкий браслет переговорное устройство бодро заморгало трехцветным индикатором — вызов был не срочный, но игнорировать его не стоило. 

— Да, — буркнул капитан, снимая с рукава длинный клок паутины. В этих коридорах явно не ступала нога уборочного дройда с момента постройки разрушителя. И вряд ли ступит в ближайшем будущем. 

— Сэр, мы получили шифрованный сигнал из сектора Трилл-12, — протараторил дежурный офицер, — передан по закрытому аварийному каналу. На данный момент мы занимаемся его расшифровкой. Результат будет через десять минут. Передать данные на мостик? 

Фирмус еще раз взглянул на карту. 

— Нет, я буду в центре связи на шестой палубе. 

Отряхнув с себя остатки паутины, Пиетт разгладил мундир, надеясь, что следы его очередной экспедиции не слишком заметны на оливково-зеленом сукне формы, и свернул к лестнице. Турболифтами технических уровней он пользоваться пока не рисковал, поскольку до сих пор не был точно уверен, где заканчиваются их шахты. 

«Интересно, что и кого могло заставить слать шифровки по аварийному каналу?» — кивнув ошарашенному появлением старшего офицера из недр технического уровня энсину, капитан быстрым шагом направился к центру дальней связи. В любом случае, край Пространства Хаттов был не самым лучшим местом Галактики, и встретить там можно было не только контрабандистов, но и кого посерьезнее. Другой вопрос, что по имеющимся у Пиетта сведениям в районе Гаморры сейчас не было ни единого корабля тридцатого флота. 

Обернувшийся на шорох открывающейся двери оператор попытался вскочить со своего места, но был остановлен резким жестом Фирмуса и осел обратно, слегка покраснев. Пиетта крайне раздражала манера младших офицеров вытягиваться в струнку в присутствии капитана. Особенно с учетом того, что при этом они бросали свою работу вне зависимости от степени ее важности. Предыдущий капитан «Пресекающего» уделял слишком много времени демонстрации своей значимости при полном, как сейчас казалось Фирмусу, пренебрежении служебными обязанностями. 

«М-да, похоже, с наследием покойного предшественника мне придется бороться все оставшиеся четыре месяца службы», — мысленно вздохнул Пиетт.

— Итак, что было в послании? — поинтересовался он, облокачиваясь на спинку операторского кресла. Владелец рабочего места при этом ссутулился, стараясь занимать как можно меньше места, но постарался сделать это не слишком явно.

— Просьба о помощи и координаты, — ровно сообщил лейтенант-связист, включая трансляцию. Сквозь хрип и шипение прорвался искаженный до неузнаваемости голос. 

— Всем, кто меня слышит. ИЗР «Путеводная звезда» находится под обстрелом превосходящих сил противника, мы не имеем возможности забрать десант с поверхности планеты и просим помощи. Координаты…

Пиетт непонимающе посмотрел на оператора. 

— Это все? 

Лейтенант неуверенно кивнул. Ему и самому казался странным переданный текст, но сомнений в правильности расшифровки не было.

— Да, сэр. Кроме этого, две стандартные минуты назад пришло сообщение от штаба флота. Они подтвердили подлинность послания и передали приказ следовать на помощь этому соединению. Мы находимся к нужной точке ближе всех. Еще два крейсера стартуют из сектора Реш-14, но они прибудут на место только через три часа. 

— Замечательно, — едва слышно пробормотал капитан, проигнорировав неодобрительную гримасу на лице младшего офицера. Разрушителя с названием «Путеводная звезда» не было ни в одном из ближайших флотов, а, следовательно, эту операцию санкционировали или из Центра Империи, или еще откуда. Разумеется, не предупредив никого из местных. 

— Кого именно мы будем спасать? — холодно поинтересовался Пиетт. 

— Два ИЗР класса «Виктория-1» и универсальный транспортник с десантом. О противнике данных нет, — оператор слегка поежился под отсутствующим взглядом начальства. Но капитан смотрел не на него, а куда–то в пространство, перебирая варианты действий. За время службы в аналитическом отделе он изучил и спланировал сотни условных операций, но никогда не применял свои знания на практике. Похоже, сейчас настал момент, когда сухая теория воплощалась в реальность, и от качества этого воплощения зависел не только результат тактической игры, но и человеческие жизни. 

— Хорошо, свяжите меня с мостиком и сообщите штабу флота, что мы приступаем к выполнению приказа.

***

Спустя сорок минут «Пресекающий» вышел из гиперпрыжка в системе Мутт. Ядовито-желтая звезда, вокруг которой вращались три газовых гиганта, занимала половину обзорного экрана. Маленькая рыжеватая луна Зарир, цель их пути, казалась крошечной на фоне белесого пятна своей планеты. Если сведения, содержащиеся в архиве флота, были верны, то эта луна отличалась засушливым климатом, пониженной гравитацией, исключительно сильными ветрами и атмосферой, лишь условно пригодной для человека. Плюс к этому в недрах Зарира скрывались просто фантастические залежи редких металлов. Неудивительно, что этим богатством нынешняя власть делиться с Империей не очень-то спешила. Но вооруженный конфликт из-за такой ерунды выглядел весьма странно.

— Вижу противника, — сообщил дежурный офицер из вахтенной ямы. — Четыре «Венатора» и два крейсера мон-каламари. Тип МС-40а. 

— Щиты на восемьдесят процентов, скорость — шестьсот единиц, — старший помощник украдкой покосился на капитана, но Пиетт молчал, глядя в иллюминатор. Судя по творящемуся на орбите луны, дела у имперцев были плохи. Одна из «Викторий» горела, потеряв ход, но продолжала поливать огнем турболазеров все, что попадало в прицел. Насколько понял Фирмус, это и была «Путеводная звезда». Второй разрушитель защищал универсальный транспортник. Но голые ребра модульной конструкции свидетельствовали о том, что десантные шаттлы до сих пор на поверхности луны. 

— Свяжитесь с ними по закрытому каналу. Не хотелось бы привлекать внимание раньше времени, — наконец решил Пиетт. 

— Да, сэр, — отозвался оператор, и мостик наполнился свистом и шипением. Судя по всему, узел дальней связи «Путеводной звезды» доживал последние часы.   
Спустя несколько секунд непрерывных запросов «Виктория» отозвалась. Но не та, которую они ожидали услышать. 

— «Лунная заря» слушает, назовите себя, — донеслось из динамика.   
— ИЗР «Пресекающий», капитан второго ранга Фирмус Пиетт, — представился Пиетт, поморщившись от пронзительного писка, то и дело прерывающего передачу. 

— Мы уже и не ждали, — хмыкнул его невидимый собеседник. — Капитан первого ранга Сигизмунд Осси. 

Маленькая пауза, выдержанная командиром «Зари», ясно дала понять, кто в текущей ситуации начальник, а кто подчиненный. Пусть у Осси был устаревший корабль, но звание и опыт были, несомненно, выше. Следовало это учесть. 

Удовлетворившись произведенным эффектом, Сигизмунд продолжил: 

— Итак, у нас проблема. На этой проклятой луне остался наш десант. Не знаю, где произошла утечка информации, но на поверхности нас встретили. Очень недружественно, надо сказать.

Речь капитана «Зари» прервалась хрипом помех, а его крейсер, получивший прямое попадание в левый борт, начал заваливаться на бок, выбросив в космос целый фонтан разнокалиберных обломков. Едва не протаранивший его вражеский «Венатор», тоже получивший серьезные повреждения, спешно покидал поле боя. 

— Впрочем, нам и тут не рады, — тон Осси ничуть не изменился. — Так что мы решаем проблемы тут, а вы — там. Надеюсь, у вас хватит для этого истребителей. Наземными силами командует полковник Максимилиан Вирс. Если он до сих пор жив, конечно. Место высадки — южный континент, состав группы — четыре десантных шаттла типа «Хеш», две тысячи штурмовиков и двенадцать «шагоходов». Постарайтесь никого не забыть. 

— Да, сэр, — подтвердил получение приказа Пиетт. Оставалось надеяться, что «Венаторы» противника связаны боем и не попытаются атаковать шаттлы на взлете. Каждый из кораблей мог нести до двух сотен истребителей, что в сложившейся ситуации не обещало ничего хорошего. На «Пресекающем» было всего четыре эскадрильи ДИ-истребителей, на «Викториях» — по две. И они уже побывали в деле.

— Свяжитесь с наземными силами, — приказал Фирмус, разглядывая приближающуюся поверхность Зарира. Золотой, как следовало из названия, луна не выглядела. Впрочем, первооткрыватели могли исходить из внутреннего содержания, а не внешнего вида.   
Очередная порция свистов и хрипов, выплюнутая динамиками, вдруг сменилась гулом канонады. Похоже, что на поверхности дела тоже были плохи.

— ИЗР «Пресекающий» вызывает полковника Вирса, ИЗР «Пресекающий» … — монотонно бубнил оператор. 

«Ну, отзовитесь хоть кто-нибудь!» — Пиетт закусил губу, пытаясь перестать нервничать.

Команде было совершенно не обязательно знать, что для него это первое реальное столкновение с противником. Штабные игры, пусть даже за Альянс, изображать который капитану приходилось куда чаще, чем Имперский флот, при всей своей психологической напряженности, не шли ни в какое сравнение с его текущим состоянием. Отдаленно похожее впечатление произвела на него разве что последняя «партия черными», как ехидно назвал ее вице-адмирал Оха, намекая на то, что Фирмусу пришлось играть за «Эскадрон Смерти» лорда Вейдера. И нельзя сказать, что победа в этой игре далась капитану легко. 

— Вирс слушает, — неожиданно хрипло прозвучало на весь мостик. Связисты тут же прикрутили громкость, пытаясь при этом не потерять стабильность канала. 

— Мы — ваш билет отсюда, — кратко сообщил Пиетт, решив, что обмен любезностями согласно Уставу можно произвести и позже. — Передайте точные координаты места высадки, и мы прикроем вас на взлете. 

— Не получится, — устало отозвался полковник. — На орбиту смогут выйти только два шаттла, остальные повреждены и выше тридцати километров подняться не смогут. Так что уж лучше вы к нам. 

Фирмус собрался было возразить, что ИЗР класса «Император» для входа в атмосферу не предназначены, но информация, переданная с поверхности, заставила его промолчать. В живых на данный момент осталось около полутора тысяч штурмовиков, что, с одной стороны, говорило о том, что Вирс командовать умеет, а с другой — делало эвакуацию десанта в полном объеме невозможной. Даже если бросить танки.

— Сэр, это нереализуемо, — вполголоса произнес старший помощник. — Нужно вывести из боя хотя бы одну «Викторию» — она сможет сесть на луну и забрать десант. 

— Боюсь, уже не сможет, — так же тихо ответил Пиетт. Судя по данным с «Зари», они потеряли около тридцати процентов хода и половину щитов. Входить в таком состоянии в атмосферу было чистой воды самоубийством. Ветра Зарира ничуть не уступали ураганам Илесии. А их противники, идентифицированные как сводный флот системы Мутт, тоже это знали. Собственно, именно поэтому они в первую очередь атаковали корабли на орбите, а на уничтожение десанта бросили лишь малую часть своих сил. 

«В крайних случаях для кораблей типа И-324/88 возможен вход в стратосферу. Но при этом вероятность выгорания дефлекторов возрастает до 65%», — фраза из проектной документации, неожиданно всплывшая в памяти капитана, заставила его задуматься о том, насколько сильно готов рискнуть он сам. Оставалось надеяться, что за годы, прошедшие с момента написания этих слов, инженеры Куата не внесли в конструкцию разрушителя существенных изменений. 

— Второй и третьей эскадрилье — на взлет, дефлекторы на полную мощность, скорость — двести единиц. Мы снижаемся над точкой высадки, — ровно произнес Пиетт, проигнорировав возмущенный возглас старпома. Объяснять свое поведение Фирмус не собирался — на это совершенно не было времени. — Полковник Вирс, поднимайте шаттлы. 

Крейсер мелко задрожал, начиная экстренное торможение. Где-то завыла аварийная сигнализация, но тут же умолкла. 

— Сэр, я протестую, мы сожжем щиты, — попытался достучаться до капитана старший помощник Лунк. В его понимании приказ Пиетта был не просто необдуманным, а преступным. 

— Какая разница, когда это произойдет? — парировал Фирмус. — Сейчас или позже? Против восьми сотен истребителей мы продержимся ровно пятнадцать минут. А судя по результатам сканирования — ангары «Венаторов» были забиты под завязку. Так что выбора у нас нет.

— Можно дождаться второго отряда, — настаивал старпом. 

— И получить еще два «Императора»? Пока они подойдут, у Вирса не останется шаттлов, а «Виктории» окончательно превратятся в космический мусор. Мы можем забрать десант — и мы его заберем. 

Капитан отвернулся, пытаясь показать, что разговор закончен. 

— Шаттл типа «Хеш» не поместится в наш ангар, сэр, — Лунк упрямо гнул свою линию, не собираясь сдаваться без боя. 

— А мы и не будем пытаться его туда запихнуть, — фыркнул Пиетт. — Просто пристыкуемся, переведем солдат на борт крейсера и все. 

Старший помощник посмотрел на него как на сумасшедшего и отошел, недоверчиво качая головой. 

«Пресекающий» основательно тряхнуло — они вошли в атмосферу и начали снижаться. Мимо проскочили два неуклюжих с виду десантных шаттла, сопровождаемых истребителями. 

— Ждем вас на низкой орбите, сэр, — сообщил командир одной из эскадрилий и отключился, не став дожидаться подтверждения. 

Капитан с запозданием кивнул, пытаясь думать о десяти делах одновременно. 

— Восемьдесят пять километров, восемьдесят, семьдесят, — отсчитывал оператор. С каждой минутой тряска усиливалась, и Пиетту пришлось ухватиться за переплет транспластилового иллюминатора, чтобы удержаться на ногах. 

— Сэр, мощность щитов падает, — доложил старший инженер смены. — Мы не сможем удержать нужную плотность. 

— Тогда снижайте ее, — отозвался Пиетт, напряженно наблюдающий за схемой крейсера, медленно наливающейся оранжевым цветом. Генераторы явно перегревались быстрее, чем следовало. 

— Если мы полностью снимем щиты, то повредим обшивку… 

— Двадцать процентов, — отрезал капитан. — И прекратите пререкаться! 

— Есть, сэр, — очень сухо отозвался инженер. 

«Вот с этого и следовало начинать», — подумал Пиетт. 

— Сорок километров, — сообщил оператор. 

— Сбрасываем скорость до ста единиц, на заданной высоте переходим в режим висения, — от такого заявления капитана побледнел не только старпом, но и половина присутствующих на мостике офицеров. 

— Полковник Вирс? 

В динамиках хрюкнуло и засвистело. Куда сильнее, чем раньше. 

— «Пресекающий», мы потеряли один шаттл. Можете нас прикрыть? 

— Передавайте координаты. 

Пиетт отпустил раму иллюминатора и выпрямился. Крейсер по–прежнему болтало, но уже не так сильно. К несчастью, любой истребитель, рискнувший высунуться из ангара, тут же размазало бы по обшивке. Ветер был ураганным. 

— Сэр? — старпом, уже успевший обзавестись синяком на физиономии, вынырнул из вахтенной ямы, как доисторическое морское чудище. — Вы собираетесь начать орбитальную бомбардировку? 

Карта южного континента, вращающаяся на одном из экранов, явно демонстрировала неутешительный для десанта расклад сил. Проблема заключалась в том, что войска противника были слишком близко к шаттлам. 

— Мы уже не на орбите, Лунк, — отметил капитан. — Но бомбардировка будет. С единственным отличием — понадобиться точность, а не массовость. Какую вы сможете обеспечить? 

— Два километра, не больше, — отозвался после паузы старший помощник, машинально потирая поврежденную скулу. — Нас слишком сильно трясет. 

— Этого достаточно, — Пиетт позволил себе тень улыбки. — Сейчас мы просто посеем панику, а зачисткой займемся чуть позже. Полагаю, этот вариант вас устроит больше. 

— Да, сэр, — ответил Лунк, осознав, что отговаривать командира в данном случае бесполезно. 

Удар шести турболазерных батарей произвел именно тот эффект, на который Фирмус и рассчитывал. Медленно поднимающийся шаттл никто не обстреливал, и у капитана появилась надежда на успешный исход операции. 

— Сэр, мы зафиксировали приближающуюся группу легких кораблей противника, — доложил вахтенный офицер. — Предположительно истребители. Будут тут через двадцать шесть минут. 

— Численность? 

— Около сотни. 

Пиетт скрипнул зубами. Надежда развеялась, как дым. 

— Вирс, вы слышали? 

— Да, капитан, будем в точке встречи через восемь минут. 

Фирмус на секунду прикрыл глаза. 

— Лунк, обеспечьте максимально быструю разгрузку шаттла. Привлекайте всех, кого сочтете нужным. 

Старпом резко кивнул и поспешил в ангар. 

«Взлетать с прицепом и без щитов будет весело, — мрачно хмыкнул Пиетт. — Даже слишком весело, как мне кажется». 

— Сколько нам потребуется для вывода дефлекторов на максимум? — в пространство поинтересовался капитан. 

— Сорок секунд, — ответил старший инженер. 

Фирмус попытался вспомнить точное местоположение кормовых батарей. Получалось, что пристыкованный шаттл перекроет часть из них. Поэтому разгрузку корабля надлежало провести как можно быстрее, поскольку от этого напрямую зависела сохранность разрушителя. 

— Сэр, реактор выведен на восемьдесят процентов номинальной мощности. При резком старте мы рискуем перегрузить генераторы. 

— Начинайте накачку батарей. Всех. 

— Есть, сэр, — выражение лица вахтенного офицера говорило само за себя. Наиболее нервные уже подумывали о том, что пора начинать молиться. Турболазерные батареи требовали беспрерывной подзарядки, но полная накачка означала, что дать залп необходимо в течение ста стандартных секунд, иначе начинали выгорать предохранительные цепи и происходил самопроизвольный разряд, что при такой мощности реактора грозило выходом его из строя. В то же время, для выхода на максимальную мощность всем орудиям разрушителя требовалось от десяти до пятнадцати минут. 

Крейсер снова тряхнуло от резкого порыва ветра. Где-то упал и разбился экран, разбрызгав во все стороны колючие осколки. 

— Шаттл в пределах досягаемости. Начинаем захват и стыковку. До подхода истребителей семнадцать минут, — ровный голос оператора прозвучал среди общего шума, как взрыв. 

Все моментально умолкли и начали подсчитывать шансы. К счастью, кореллианцев в команде не было, иначе бы подсчет быстро превратился в спор на деньги. Сам на себя в такой ситуации Пиетт не поставил бы и пяти кредитов. 

— Переключите отсчет на громкую связь, — отрывисто приказал он. И вполголоса добавил, — будет повод пошевеливаться.

Оператор с сомнением посмотрел на капитана, но клавишей щелкнул. А еще через несколько секунд разрушитель снова вздрогнул. 

— Стыковка произведена успешно, — доложили из ангара. — Приступаем к разгрузке.

«Пятнадцать минут до подхода истребителей. Одиннадцать. Девять. Семь. Пять…» 

За три минуты до атаки Пиетт, наконец, смог добраться до ангара, с трудом пробившись сквозь нескончаемый поток людей, направляющийся в сторону лазарета и казарм десанта. 

Остановившись посреди бурлящего хаоса экстренной разгрузки, капитан повертел головой, проклиная свой маленький рост, и после некоторого колебания двинулся в сторону туши шагающего танка, которую как раз выгружали из стыковочного модуля. 

— Полковник Максимилиан Вирс? — обратился он к высокому человеку в закопченной форме бронетанковых войск, ругающемуся с каким-то техником. Старший помощник молча стоял рядом, являя собой живую иллюстрацию к легенде о терпеливой пряхе, которая до последнего не отпускала веретено во время городского пожара и не бросила его, даже когда нить вспыхнула прямо у нее в руках. 

— Он самый, — отозвался танкист. 

— Капитан Пиетт, — Фирмус коротко кивнул в знак приветствия и сразу перешел к делу. — Что осталось на борту шаттла? 

Вирс оглянулся на скрежет, прозвучавший со стороны модуля. 

— Вооружение, тяжелая техника, запасной боекомплект, — методично перечислил он. — И тела погибших.

«Только этого мне не хватало», — с тоской подумал Пиетт, понимая, что ему придется принять еще одно неприятное решение.

— В таком случае немедленно прекратите разгрузку. 

Полковник удивленно вздернул бровь, нависнув над маленьким капитаном. 

— Вы предлагаете сбросить шаттл вместе со вместе содержимым? — нехорошим тоном поинтересовался он. — У нас не принято оставлять…

— Меня не интересует, что у вас принято, — отрезал Пиетт. — Если вам так хотелось побывать в братской могиле — могли бы остаться на поверхности. Превращать в кладбище свой корабль я вам запрещаю! 

Фирмус развернулся на каблуках и резко махнул рукой. Подчиняясь приказу, техники отцепили танк, с жутким грохотом обрушившийся в створ. От удара шаттл отстыковался самостоятельно и тут же был снесен в сторону сильным порывом ветра. 

— Щиты! — успел рявкнуть в комлинк Пиетт за долю секунды до того, как палуба встала дыбом. 

Все незакрепленное посыпалось со своих мест, сбивая с ног обслуживающий персонал и помогавших им в разгрузке штурмовиков. Со звоном и грохотом обрушилась аккуратная башня канистр с запасами питьевой воды. Фонтан, выплеснувшийся на палубу, тут же закоротил временную цепь питания, погрузив ангар во тьму. Лунк, успевший уцепиться за опору крана, простонал сквозь зубы:

— Боги, кто пустил этого ненормального командовать? 

— А по-моему, у него неплохо получается, — возразил Вирс, поднимая старпома на ноги. — Во всяком случае, мы до сих пор не превратились в металлолом. В отличие от некоторых. 

Оба офицера посмотрели в щель между медленно закрывающимися воротами главной посадочной палубы. Обломки вражеских истребителей, не успевших совершить маневр уклонения после выхода дефлекторов на полную мощность, кувыркались в вихре морозного воздуха. 

— Капитана на мостик! — вызов дежурного офицера, явно отдающий начинающейся истерикой, стал для Пиетта полной неожиданностью. 

Выпутавшись из обрывка маскировочной сетки, обеспечившей ему мягкую посадку на палубу, Фирмус поднялся на ноги и потер ушибленный локоть. Похоже, сейчас был как раз тот случай, когда не зазорно побегать и старшим офицерам. Благо, паника уже в какой-то степени наличествовала. Как и полагалось по старому армейскому анекдоту. 

Обратный маршрут до мостика занял значительно меньше времени, поскольку народу в коридорах поубавилось, а те, кто попадался, предпочитали перемещаться медленно и чинно, опасаясь нового неожиданного маневра, а не нестись сломя голову. 

— Что еще? — совершенно не по уставу спросил запыхавшийся капитан, буквально ввалившись на мостик. В затылок ему дышали Лунк и Вирс. 

— Вторая волна истребителей направляется к находящимся на орбите шаттлам, — доложил оператор. — Они будут там через пять минут. А мы — через двадцать. 

Вирс замысловато выругался. 

— Поднимаемся на максимальной скорости, — приказал Пиетт. — Всем эскадрильям — взлет по готовности. 

— Но нас атакуют истребители противника, — осторожно напомнил старпом. 

— В атмосфере? — со злой иронией переспросил Фирмус. — Их просто сдует, а для самых непонятливых есть турболазеры.

— Рано или поздно, но из атмосферы мы выйдем, — возразил Вирс.

— Вот тогда и будем разбираться с этой проблемой, — отрезал Пиетт. 

Полковник пожал плечами и поморщился — поврежденный при взрыве танка сустав дал о себе знать. Старший помощник только вздохнул, искренне надеясь, что в будущем, если таковое случится, он служить под началом ненормальных штабистов не будет. 

Минута текла за минутой, прерываемая только скупыми докладами командиров эскадрилий. Как и ожидалось, сдержать волну истребителей противника они не могли и вынуждены были отступать, пытаясь при этом не допустить повреждения шаттлов, на максимальной скорости уходящих к транспортному кораблю. Нельзя сказать, что он мог их действительно защитить, но дефлекторы у него были мощнее, да и гипердвигатель в полном порядке. 

— Не успеют, — тихо произнес полковник, глядя, как один из шаттлов начал отставать. Второй, не сбавляя хода, несся к транспортнику. 

— Эскадрильи на взлет, — отрывисто бросил Пиетт. — Мы должны добраться до них раньше. 

— «Венаторы» выпустили третью волну, — сообщил дежурный офицер. — Истребители противника идут сомкнутым строем, будут через десять минут. 

Вирс побледнел, а капитан до крови закусил губу. Они действительно не успевали. Разве что… 

— Отставить взлет. Щиты на максимум, скорость — девятьсот единиц. Форсируйте двигатель. Турболазерным батареям полная готовность, активировать лучи захвата, приготовиться к столкновению.

— Что вы собираетесь делать?! — изумленно выдохнул полковник. 

— Еще не знаю, — пробормотал Пиетт. — И, боюсь, никто не знает. 

Крейсер, на полной скорости выскочивший на низкую орбиту Зарира, несся наперерез волне истребителей. 

— Корабли противника начинают подготовку к маневру уклонения, — доложил дежурный офицер. 

— Да ну? — саркастично поинтересовался Фирмус, глядя, как истребители один за другим входят в зону действия лучей захвата. Ловушка сработала безупречно. 

— Огонь! — рявкнул Лунк. 

Волна ярких вспышек на несколько секунд ослепила мостик, а через мгновение осколки градом прошлись по броне крейсера, не причинив ему ни малейшего вреда. 

— Истребители противника понесли серьезные потери. Уцелевшие отходят к кораблю базирования. 

— Преследовать. Выпустить первую и четвертую эскадрилью. Обеспечить безопасную стыковку десантных шаттлов с транспортником. А мы займемся авианосцами. 

Пиетт с холодным интересом наблюдал за приближающимся крейсером мон-каламари, напоминающим раскормленную личинку. Похоже, флот системы Мутт решил обратить на «Пресекающий» несколько больше внимания. 

— Начать накачку турболазерных батарей. 

— Реактор выведен на девяносто шесть процентов, — осторожно напомнил старший инженер. 

— Знаю, — отрезал капитан, краем глаза наблюдавший за схемой корабля, ставшей насыщенно оранжевого цвета. Контур главного реактора слабо мерцал алым. Если гнать в таком темпе дальше, то они рискуют красиво взорваться прямо посреди строя противника.

А даже скептик Лунк, признававший за Пиеттом склонность к принятию нестандартных решений, считал, что на самоубийцу капитан похож не больше, чем вомпа-песчанка на вонскра. Но угадать, какой еще фокус приготовил его командир, не брался. 

— «Путеводная звезда», доложите обстановку. 

— Падаем, — лаконично отозвались с горящего разрушителя. 

«Виктория», сейчас больше напоминающая полуразобранный макет, чем боевой корабль, дрейфовала к планете, пытаясь тормозить переведенным на реверс уцелевшим двигателем. Два «Венатора» противника, тоже поврежденных, поливали ее огнем. «Лунная заря» вполне успешно расстреливала третий «Венатор», а последний авианосец вражеского флота, охраняемый кораблем мон-каламари, готовился выпустить очередную волну истребителей. 

— Лунк? 

— Дистанция предельная, — отозвался старпом. — Но попробовать можно. 

— Носовым батареям — огонь!

Легкий крейсер мон-каламари, попытавшийся в последний момент закрыть собой основную цель, взорвался, обдав волной обломков авианосец. Едва взлетевшие истребители беспомощно закувыркались, сгорая в огненной вспышке и разбиваясь о щиты собственного корабля базирования. 

— Шаттлы завершили стыковку. Готовность к гиперпрыжку — тридцать секунд, — оператор вопросительно посмотрел на полковника Вирса. Как бы то ни было — именно он командовал десантом и должен был отдать соответствующий приказ. 

— Прыжок по готовности, — отозвался Максимилиан.

— Есть прыжок по готовности, — с явно слышимым облегчением подтвердил получение приказа капитан транспортника. 

Пиетт проводил взглядом исчезнувший в гиперпространстве корабль и застыл, увидев, как на его месте возникают еще два треугольных силуэта. Против ожиданий, принадлежали они не «Императорам», а очередным «Венаторам». Было очень похоже, что власти системы Мутт окончательно решили объявить войну Империи. 

«М-да, лучше бы я сидел в штабе», — с ноткой обреченности подумал капитан. Дело определенно начинало пахнуть жареным. По огневой мощи, бронированию и плотности дефлекторов корабли противника уступали ИЗР класса «Император-1», но это с лихвой компенсировалось числом истребителей. 

— Мощность реактора? — устало спросил Фирмус. 

— Девяносто два процента. 

— Выводите на предельную. Скорость — восемьсот единиц, щиты на максимум. Подготовить к стрельбе ионные орудия. Всем эскадрильям вернуться на борт. 

— Тому, что от них осталось, вы хотите сказать, — поправил капитана старпом. Истребители, до последнего момента сопровождавшие транспортник, сейчас находились на полдороги между своим крейсером и кораблями противника. И количество их неуклонно сокращалось. 

— Тому, что от них осталось, — эхом повторил Пиетт. И, после небольшой паузы, спросил, — какова вероятность того, что мы выдержим двойное столкновение? 

Старший инженер покосился на капитана с явным неодобрением. 

— Тридцать процентов. Возможно меньше, поскольку реактор перегрет и может потерять стабильность в результате удара. 

— В таком случае будем надеяться, что у противника хватит ума начать расхождение до того, как мы в них врежемся, — философски отметил Пиетт, заставив присутствующих поежиться.

«Пресекающий», разогнанный до предельно допустимой скорости, несся навстречу вражескому соединению скорее по инерции, чем по воле капитана. Маршевые двигатели отключились тридцать секунд назад, и теперь работали только вспомогательные, которые должны были обеспечить разворот разрушителя в случае удачного выполнения маневра. Вариант с неудачей благоразумно решили не обсуждать. 

Вирс, давно уже ставший фаталистом, с искренним интересом рассматривал открывающуюся в обзорном иллюминаторе картину. Наблюдать боевые действия с мостика Максимилиану приходилось исключительно редко, поэтому случай, даже если он был последним, упускать не стоило. 

Скосив взгляд на тактическую карту, на которой три разноцветных треугольничка упорно шли на сближение, Лунк про себя отсчитывал секунды до удара. Но в последний момент командиры «Венаторов» или разгадали маневр Пиетта, или просто решили не рисковать лишний раз, начав расхождение и одновременно дав залп из всех имеющихся турболазеров. 

«Пресекающий» тряхнуло так, что старпом второй раз за последний час потерял равновесие, кубарем покатившись по палубе. Ответный залп крейсера тоже достиг своей цели, и оба «Венатора» окутало облако ярко-голубых молний. Электроника авианосцев вышла из строя, и теперь они беспомощно дрейфовали, утратив возможность маневрировать.

— Повреждения? — в свете аварийных ламп лицо Пиетта казалось мертвенно-бледным. 

— Мощность реактора — сорок процентов, дефлекторы левого борта — отсутствуют, дефлекторы правого борта — десять процентов. Носовые и кормовые — на максимуме, — дежурный офицер набрал воздуха и скривился, отбитые при падении ребра пульсировали жгучей болью. — По левому борту потеряно: турболазерных батарей — все, генераторы луча захвата — все, ионные пушки — двенадцать из пятнадцати, лазерные пушки — все. По правому борту потеряно: турболазерных батарей — все, генераторы луча захвата — один из двух, ионные пушки — десять из пятнадцати, лазерные пушки — десять из двенадцати. Носовые и кормовые орудия повреждений не получили. Потери в живой силе подсчитываются. 

— Ясно, — капитан вытер кровь с рассеченной губы и с некоторым сожалением подумал о том, что всего несколько часов назад его больше всего беспокоило — не перемазался ли он в грязи технического уровня. — Разворачиваемся.

Подбитый крейсер медленно описал дугу, развернувшись в верхней точке и дав залп в корму ближайшего «Венатора». Вражеский корабль окутался вспышками многочисленных взрывов и начал разваливаться на части. Второй авианосец, худо-бедно восстановивший энергосистему, пытался убраться с линии огня, но уцелевшие истребители четырех эскадрилий не собирались так просто его отпускать. Спустя несколько минут интенсивного обстрела «Венатор» окончательно потерял ход и застыл неподвижной мишенью. Лишенные системы автоматического наведения, его орудия не успевали за слишком быстрыми целями, и беспорядочные залпы не причиняли атакующим истребителям особого вреда. 

— Установите связь с «Путеводной звездой», — попросил Пиетт. 

После нескольких безуспешных попыток оживить дальнюю связь пришлось воспользоваться дублирующим передатчиком и слать запрос без кодирования. Но ни «Путеводная звезда», ни «Лунная заря» не отвечали. 

— Мы остались одни? — тихо спросил Вирс. 

— К сожалению, нет, — капитан указал на уцелевшую тактическую карту, на которой мерцали отметки трех поврежденных «Венаторов». Но вдруг они начали гаснуть одна за другой — корабли противника покидали поле боя. Потерявшие свои авианосцы истребители описывали беспорядочные круги, надеясь прихватить с собой на тот свет еще кого-нибудь, но и они спустя несколько минут построились и ушли в прыжок.

— Похоже, у них нашлось занятие поинтереснее, — констатировал полковник.   
Но не успело эхо его слов умолкнуть, как ожил передатчик и искаженный помехами голос произнес давно ожидаемую фразу:

— ИЗР «Знамение» вызывает «Пресекающего». Ответьте. 

— Слышим вас, «Знамение», — ответил дежурный офицер. 

Серый клин разрушителя класса «Император-2» вынырнул из-за газового гиганта и медленно поплыл в сторону «Пресекающего». В кильватере «Знамения», удерживаемая лучом захвата, висела обгоревшая до неузнаваемости «Путеводная звезда». «Лунная заря» следовала за ней на последнем уцелевшем двигателе. Выглядела она немногим лучше «Звезды» — надстройка снесена начисто, крылья по левому борту вывернуты с фрагментом корпуса, правый маршевый двигатель отсутствует, броневое покрытие в дырах. 

— Помощь требуется? — поинтересовались со «Знамения». 

— Нет, спасибо, — отказался Пиетт. 

— В таком случае оставляем эту инвалидную команду на ваше попечение, — хмыкнул их далекий собеседник. — А нам пора вернуться к основной задаче. Если у вас была недвижимость на Мутт-Беш, можете с ней смело попрощаться. 

— Орбитальная бомбардировка? — уточнил капитан «Пресекающего». 

— Хуже. «База-Дельта-Ноль». Командование приказало испепелить этот шарик дотла, чтобы больше никому в этом секторе не пришло в голову оказывать содействие повстанцам. Счастливо оставаться.

«Император-2» отпустил свой груз и прогрел двигатели. Через неполную минуту серая туша разрушителя исчезла в гиперпространстве. 

— Повстанцам? — вполголоса переспросил Вирс. — Эти ребята были похожи на кого угодно, кроме вояк Альянса. Слишком хорошее вооружение, слишком сытые солдаты.

— Какая разница, полковник? — Пиетт прислонился затылком к холодному транспластилу обзорного иллюминатора. — Кстати, раз уж зашла речь о бомбардировке. Вам не кажется, что наши противники поспешили унести ноги?

— Что вы хотите этим сказать? — Максимилиан потер подбородок, только сейчас заметив, что вымазан в копоти с головы до ног.

— Только то, что у вас есть шанс отомстить за своих солдат, устроив им погребальный костер размером с континент, — Фирмус наблюдал на Вирсом из-под полуприкрытых век. — Или вы хотите спуститься и поинтересоваться, кому действительно служили войска противника? 

— Не стоит отбирать хлеб у военной разведки, — криво улыбнулся полковник. — Хотя, надо заметить, что в последнее время им приходится выяснять истину, основываясь исключительно на обломках, которые остаются после действий армии и флота.

— Это их проблема, — хмыкнул Пиетт. — Мы будем делать свою работу, а они пусть делают свою. 

В орбитальной бомбардировке обе «Виктории» участия не принимали исключительно по техническим причинам, хотя капитан Осси, чудом выживший при столкновении «Зари» с авианосцем противника, не отказался понаблюдать за действом с борта «Пресекающего». Глядя, как распускаются огненные цветы взрывов, он беззвучно шевелил губами, то ли ругаясь, то ли вспоминая всех погибших в этот день. Вирс смотрел молча. 

Когда погасла вспышка последнего залпа, Пиетт с силой потер переносицу, пытаясь очнуться от этого бесконечного кошмара, и с грустной иронией подумал о том, что его патрульный крейсер после, казалось бы, простой операции по поддержке наземных сил превратился в перенаселенный дурдом. На борт «Пресекающего» пришлось принять остатки команды «Путеводной звезды», поскольку та слишком сильно пострадала, а совершить гиперпрыжок тандемом не представлялось возможным по причине повреждений самого «Пресекающего». 

«Лунная заря» с третьей попытки запустила гипердвигатель и ушла на свою базу, а разрушителю Пиетта досталась роль транспорта. Следовало доставить к месту дислокации остатки соединения Вирса, а остальных отправить в центр реабилитации и переподготовки. Сам ИЗР требовал серьезного ремонта, который можно было осуществить только на верфях Куата. В общем и целом, следующие два месяца обещали быть ничуть не более радостными, чем предыдущие. С другой стороны, Фирмус надеялся, что ему удастся добыть актуальные чертежи своего корабля непосредственно у разработчиков. Разумеется, если в процессе ремонта в конструкцию не придется вносить очередные изменения.

***

Прощаться с Вирсом пришлось уже на орбите Куата. Штурмовики организованно грузились в шаттлы, отвозившие их на новый крейсер, висевший неподалеку.

— Поздравляю с повышением, господин бригадный генерал, — чуть поклонился Пиетт. 

— Спасибо, — хищно улыбнулся Максимилиан и крепко пожал протянутую руку. — Надеюсь, это не последняя наша встреча. 

— Все зависит от того, где вы будете служить, — задумчиво произнес Фирмус, размышляя о чем-то своем. 

— ИЗР «Охотник», «Эскадрон Смерти» лорда Вейдера, — с ноткой гордости сообщил Вирс. 

— О, даже так, — Пиетт недоверчиво вздернул бровь. — Боюсь, в таком случае встретимся мы нескоро, поскольку мне после окончания полугодовой практики приказано вернуться на Корускант. 

— Видимо, командование сочло, что двигать метки на карте у вас получается лучше, — фыркнул Максимилиан. — Во всяком случае, эффект менее разрушительный. 

— Хотелось бы верить, — улыбнулся Фирмус. — До свидания, генерал. 

Вирс коротко кивнул вместо слов прощания и легко взбежал по трапу шаттла. 

Пиетт проводил его взглядом и с ужасом вспомнил, что в каюте его ждет недописанный отчет о минувшей операции. Но каким образом объяснить командованию свои действия при Зарире, он совершенно не представлял. В рамки логики они однозначно не вписывались. А из этого следовало, что придется искать аналогичные случаи и ссылаться на них, чтобы не выглядеть в глазах штаба флота полным идиотом. 

«Кстати, про «Эскадрон», — вспомнил Пиетт слова Вирса, — в практике лорда Вейдера точно должны были быть похожие ситуации…»


	6. ЦЕНА ВОПРОСА

— Что вы себе позволяете? — голос контр-адмирала эхом отразился от полированного металла стен, — вламываетесь в очередь на ремонт, как банта во фруктовый сад, и думаете, что вам это сойдет с рук? Ошибаетесь!

«Скорее, надеюсь», — мрачно подумал Пиетт, разглядывая пол под ногами и стараясь не вздыхать особенно явно. Очень хотелось заткнуть уши, но по отношению к старшему по званию это было бы не слишком вежливо, да и вредно для здоровья. По слухам, господин комендант не гнушался рукоприкладства, а глядя на его внушительную фигуру, увенчанную маленькой, странно бугристой головой, в это охотно верилось. Вперив в провинившегося офицера тяжелый взгляд блекло-серых глаз, Торгерсен набрал в легкие побольше воздуха и пошел на второй заход. Фирмусу не нравилось, когда на него орут, но в данном случае сделать что–либо было невозможно, оставалось ждать, пока контр-адмирал выдохнется и заткнется, наконец!

Причиной спешного и совершенного неожиданного вызова и.о. командира «Пресекающего» на ковер к коменданту верфей послужила, как выяснилось, излишняя инициативность Пиетта. 

Выведя свой ИЗР на орбиту Куата, Фирмус первым делом выгрузил лишних «пассажиров» и пострадавших членов собственного экипажа, число которых произвело на местную медицинскую службу нехорошее впечатление. После этого приказал загнать изувеченный крейсер в док и приготовился выслушать много разного о своих талантах кораблевождения от ремонтной бригады. Но вместо упреков получил лишь двух инженеров да дюжину дройдов, которые должны были оценить нанесенный кораблю ущерб и составить соответствующий документ для службы снабжения. Чем они и занялись с удивившей капитана основательностью. По мнению Фирмуса, сгоревшие генераторы следовало заменять целиком, а не считать, сколько пластин на кожухе оплавлено и как сильно. Сделав несколько попыток донести эту простую мысль до проверяющих и быстро придя к печальному выводу, что повлиять на скорость и методы оценки повреждений не в его силах, Пиетт занялся давно откладываемой писаниной. Первым пунктом в списке необходимых дел значился доклад в штаб тридцатого флота, потом на Корускант, потом в интендантскую службу. И так далее и тому подобное, двенадцать суток без передышки. 

По счастью, штаб его отчет принял без замечаний, но был настолько изумлен манерой изложения, что решил не пытаться добиться от пришлого кавторанга чего-то более осмысленного. В конце концов, имелись еще отчеты капитана ИЗР «Лунная заря» Сигизмунда Осси и старпома «Пресекающего» Кристофера Лунка, составленные куда последовательнее и четче. А с правильностью действий своего «практиканта» пусть в Центре Империи разбираются — высадка десанта на Зарир была санкционирована оттуда, эвакуация, получается, тоже. 

Но Корускант пока молчал, и это молчание порядком нервировало Фирмуса. А успокоиться, бродя по бесконечным чиновничьим кабинетам со стопкой датападов в руках, получалось плохо. В особенности после того, как выяснилось, что номер в очереди на ремонт, присвоенный «Пресекающему», на деле ничего не значил. Необходимые запчасти исчезали со складов как по волшебству, всплывая потом в личных сделках заинтересованных лиц. Номера тасовались, штатное оборудование заменялось тем, которое было, чертежи перерисовывались буквально на колене, а дата окончания ремонта все отодвигалась и отодвигалась. Последний раз Пиетту пообещали ввести крейсер в строй уже не через два, а через пять стандартных месяцев, скромно сообщив, что ИЗР в любом случае перейдет в другие руки. Фирмус, уже несколько раз сталкивавшийся в процессе своих блужданий с Сигизмундом Осси, легко догадался — в чьи. «Лунная заря» после инцидента у Зарира требовала капитального ремонта, а «Путеводная звезда» и вовсе подлежала списанию. Но капитан «Зари» был жив, здоров и деятелен. И уже нашел подход к Лунку. Старпом «Пресекающего», в отличие от генерала Вирса, методы Пиетта считал неприемлемыми, а поведение и.о. капитана — безответственным. Из чего логично следовала смена приоритетов. 

Сам по себе этот союз опасности не представлял, если бы Фирмус проходил практику по стандартному графику, но поводом для высылки капитана второго ранга с Корусканта была вовсе не необходимость получения боевого опыта, а нашумевшее «Дело Старра». И Пиетту очень не хотелось, чтобы этот факт стал достоянием общественности. А раз так — следовало сделать все возможное, чтобы через четыре стандартных месяца оказаться подальше от населенных областей Галактики. Одно дело — найти человека на цивилизованной планете, и совсем другое — вылавливать его крейсер в недрах Пространства Хаттов. И предъявлять претензии. Капитан понимал, что позорное окончание практики поставит крест на его возможном возвращении в Генеральный штаб, но сдвинуть бюрократическую машину с места законными методами не получалось. Оставались незаконные. 

Придя к такому заключению, Пиетт принялся размышлять над возможными выходами из ситуации. Лишними средствами он не располагал, знакомствами, в отличие от того же Осси или Лунка, тоже. И если первых взять было просто негде (вариант продать кого-то из экипажа на органы капитан не рассматривал, как негуманный, а лишних запчастей на «Пресекающем» уже не осталось), то в полезности вторых сомневаться не приходилось. А значит, следовало ими разжиться. И заодно, собрать максимум необходимой информации. Переборов, наконец, свое неумение и нежелание общаться с незнакомыми людьми и прочими условно разумными существами. Полагаться в этом деле на старпома Фирмус не стал — Лунк был кровно заинтересован в том, чтобы крейсер вернулся в строй уже с новым капитаном, и ремонт по мере скромных сил и врожденной порядочности саботировал. Бросаться в омут «черного рынка» было тем более глупо, поскольку в экономических махинациях Пиетт разбирался не лучше, чем в абстрактной живописи. Проще говоря — никак.

Ко всему прочему, давать взятки деньгами Фирмус никогда не умел, да и смысла в этом не видел. Верфи финансировались отлично, но очередь страждущих урвать кусочек технологических благ была слишком велика, и Куат просто захлебывался в этом потоке. С другой стороны — таким же нескончаемым потоком на верфи обрушивались грузы, в основном состоящие из высокотехнологичного оборудования, предназначенного для крейсеров новейших типов и совершенного бесполезного для «Побед» и прочего антиквариата. Собственный корабль Пиетта — «Пресекающий», находился в этом смысле в более выгодном положении. 

Как показал тщательный анализ имеющихся чертежей и произведенных соседями по ремонтной очереди модификаций разной степени разумности, при некоторой доле смекалки и наличии растущих из нужного места рук «Император-1» вполне мог быть модернизирован если не до «Императора-2», то хотя бы до некой промежуточной стадии. ТТХ при этом от заводских стандартов уходили опасно далеко, но крейсер мог летать, стрелять и относительно культурно вести себя при выполнении сложных маневров. Большего Фирмусу и не требовалось. Повторять свои эволюции при Зарире капитан не собирался и вообще планировал остаток практики держаться подальше от любых конфликтов. Для подвига, как он уже выяснил, в жизни всегда находилось место, только вот лучше бы его было поменьше.

Следующий этап включал несколько дружеских бесед с товарищами по несчастью за стопочкой вирренского выдержанного. В обмен на некоторые уступки и списание весьма нужных в хозяйстве модулей Пиетту клятвенно пообещали разыскать умельцев, способных превратить кусок покореженного металла во вполне прилично выглядящий и способный пройти проверку комиссии корабль. По счастью, нужные люди нашлись действительно быстро, поскольку к концу второй недели переговоров Фирмуса уже всерьез начала беспокоить мысль, что сопьется он быстрее, чем сдвинет дело с мертвой точки. Но дело сдвинулось, причем значительно быстрее и резче, чем ожидалось.

И теперь капитан, проклиная хроническое похмелье и патологическую честность Лунка, не в той компании поинтересовавшегося происхождением сомнительного вида запчастей, выслушивал от коменданта верфей свою нелестную характеристику. Вкупе с обещанием засунуть некоторым излишне умным экспроприированные генераторы в место, не предусмотренное конструкцией. Излагаемым с весьма живописными, но совершенно непечатными подробностями.

Наконец, контр-адмирал замолчал, переводя дух и сверля Пиетта злобным взглядом. По мнению Торгерсена, его гневная речь на проштрафившегося офицера должного впечатления не произвела и воспитательного эффекта не возымела, но у коменданта был еще один козырь в запасе.

— Похоже, вы не понимаете всей серьезности своего положения… — процедил сквозь зубы слегка запыхавшийся контр-адмирал. — Но вам его очень скоро объяснят. Час назад из Центра Империи сюда прибыл агент СИБ. За вами.

Фирмус изумленно моргнул и уставился на Торгерсена кристально честными глазами. 

— Простите, сэр?

Но комендант был слишком опытен, чтобы купиться на такую простую уловку. 

— Вон! — рявкнул он так, что зазвенела люстра. А Пиетт понял, что если еще немного тут задержится, то из кабинета начальства его будут выносить, и хорошо, если одним куском. 

Вылетев из дверей испуганной нетопыркой, Фирмус едва не споткнулся о ноги сидящей в приемной адмирала единственной посетительницы. Ничуть не смутившаяся его неловкостью женщина в черном мундире без знаков различия плавно поднялась с кресла и посмотрела на капитана с легким интересом. 

— Фирмус Пиетт, полагаю, — произнесла она низким, чуть хрипловатым голосом.

— Совершенно верно, — подтвердил тот, скользнув взглядом по безвольно поникшему силуэту отключенного робота-секретаря и небольшому серебристому шару на стойке рядом с ним, подозрительно напоминающему портативную «глушилку». Похоже, дама распоряжалась на чужой территории, как у себя дома.

— Исанне Айсард, специальный агент СИБ, — идентификационная карточка исчезла из ее узкой ладони так же быстро, как появилась, но в подлинности документов сомневаться не приходилось. 

А вот в истинности указанного в них имени — очень даже. Если память не изменяла капитану — Директора СИБ звали Арманд Айсард. Маловероятно, что кто-то мог рискнуть использовать его фамилию для маскировки, но людей в Галактике достаточно — могли быть и совпадения… если это не идиотский розыгрыш, конечно. Впрочем, в этом оснований сомневаться у Фирмуса было еще больше, чем в истинности имени гостьи.

«Слишком красива для простого исполнителя и слишком самоуверенна, может, и правда родственница?» — решил Пиетт, разглядывая даму снизу вверх. Исанне выглядела лет на двадцать пять — тридцать, была выше него минимум на полголовы, а кошачья грация движений выдавала в ней опытного полевого агента. Резкие черты картинно-правильного лица в рамке угольно-черных волос казались несколько тяжеловесными, но противоестественная для живого человека симметрия нарушалась широкой седой прядью, идущей ото лба до затылка, и разноцветными, пугающими глазами. Пронзительно-голубой и терракотово-красный — исчезающее редкое сочетание. Женщину можно было бы назвать классической красавицей, но все портило холодное пренебрежение, сквозившее в пристальном, изучающем взгляде. 

— Наверное, я должен был сказать что-то вроде «очень приятно», но у нас, кажется, не слишком радостный повод для встречи, так что прошу извинить меня за краткость, — Фирмус прищурился, оценивая реакцию собеседницы. Но та ожидала конца его маленькой речи с завидным спокойствием. 

— Стремитесь сразу перейти к делу? Или сразу с ним покончить? — полные губы чуть изогнулись в ироничной полуулыбке. 

— Можно и так сказать, — пожал плечами Пиетт. Головная боль, вызванная вчерашними «договорными» возлияниями, проходить явно не желала, грозя превратиться в затяжную мигрень. Не самое лучшее состояние для бесед с безопасниками. Впрочем, Фирмус предпочитал обходить представителей СИБ десятой дорогой вне зависимости от обстоятельств.

— В таком случае не будем затягивать. Господин комендант так бурно выражал свое возмущение вами, что было слышно через дверь. В деталях, — снова эта улыбка, не касающаяся холодных глаз. — И я, пожалуй, хочу взглянуть на эти ваши генераторы. Надеюсь, на «Пресекающем» сохранился хотя бы один шаттл?

— Даже два, — ответил Пиетт, пытаясь понять, к чему клонит гостья.

— Прекрасно, значит, мне не придется снова трястись на почтовом курьере.

«О, выходит, кое-кто у нас привык летать с комфортом, что подтверждает мою теорию. Интересно, сама она вызвалась пойти на эту работу или сочла верность семейным традициям более важным доводом, чем собственное мнение? С таким лицом из нее получилась бы превосходная актриса... на роли отрицательных героинь, разумеется».

— Простите, мэм, — медленно произнес Фирмус, — вы хотите забрать мой шаттл для своих нужд?

— Именно, — на этот раз улыбка Айсард была искренней, хоть и не особо приятной, — и вас я собираюсь взять тоже. На Корускант.

«Только не это!»

— Боюсь, я ничего не понимаю, — сухо отозвался капитан. Перспектива досрочного возвращения, да еще и в такой компании, его совершенно не радовала и определенно грозила какими-то новыми неприятностями. А по состоянию на сегодняшний день их и так накопилось с избытком.

— Не паникуйте раньше времени, — Исанне обожгла его презрительным взглядом разноцветных глаз и отвернулась, поправляя выбившуюся из прически прядь. После чего принялась задумчиво изучать свое отражение в зеркальной стенной панели, начисто игнорируя собеседника. Похоже, ей нравилось дразнить тех, кто от нее зависел. Не самое лучшее качество, но выбирать не приходится.

— «Дело Старра», из-за которого вы оказались здесь, всего лишь результат более серьезного конфликта интересов, о котором вам лучше не знать. Покойный вице-адмирал подготовил приказ о присвоении вам, Фирмус, — тут женщина сделала маленькую паузу, словно пробуя имя на вкус, — ах да, о присвоении очередного звания и переводе в другой отдел более пяти месяцев назад. Но не успел, и вы попали в наши сети. Очень кстати, надо сказать.

Пиетт промолчал. Его мнения о методах СИБ не спрашивали, а лезть на баррикады с обвинениями было бессмысленно. Ричард Старр, глава третьего управления Генерального штаба, талантливый офицер и просто хороший, насколько это возможно для штабиста, человек, пал жертвой неких внутренних разборок. Вероятнее всего, связанных со сменой высшего флотского руководства и вводом в строй «новейшей боевой станции». 

Фирмус мысленно поморщился, вспомнив свое первое место службы. Ранкорий угол Галактики, закрытый для посещения кем бы то ни было, кроме автоматических транспортников, полная неопределенность и скучно-серый шар недостроенной станции, болтающийся над головой вынесенным, но не приведенным в исполнение приговором. Назвать детище Таркина вершиной технической мысли можно было лет двадцать назад, когда оно существовало лишь в виде чертежей. Но бесконечные срывы сроков разработки необходимых модулей, поставок всего, чего только можно, вечный недостаток финансирования и прочие сопутствующие строительному хаосу моменты превратили технологического монстра в бессмысленную, по мнению Пиетта, трату государственных денег. Да, служба под руководством гранд-моффа сулила быстрый взлет, но и падать, в случае чего, пришлось бы долго. А падать капитан второго ранга не любил, предпочитая сомнительным скоростным восхождениям медленное и уверенное движение вперед. К сожалению, Таркин придерживался иного мнения и ценил только карьеристов, готовых ради сомнительной выгоды рисковать слишком многим.

Похоже, сейчас он решил рискнуть сам, намереваясь доказать право изобретенной им «Доктрины страха» на жизнь любыми доступными методами. Неудивительно, что полетели головы. И жаль, что Старр оказался в этом замешан.

— И что же вы от меня хотите? 

— Ничего особенного, — равнодушно хмыкнула Айсард, — есть один интересный проект, в котором вы могли бы принять участие.

— Невзирая на мою… подмоченную репутацию? — саркастически поинтересовался Пиетт.

— Благодаря ей, — закончив сеанс любования собой, Исанне развернулась к Фирмусу и оценивающе на него посмотрела, — запомните, капитан, те, кто был наказан за оплошность и прощен, служат много лучше тех, кто не допускал ошибок. Менее склонны… к головокружению от успехов.

— Интересная точка зрения, — пробормотал Пиетт.

— Единственно верная, впрочем, вы сами скоро в этом убедитесь…

***

Двадцать четыре часа спустя, ступив на звенящий под ногами дюрастил посадочной платформы левого крыла Императорского дворца, Фирмус все еще гадал, в какую историю он умудрился влипнуть. Срочная передача дел ошарашенному Лунку и предельно вежливое письмо, отправленное каперангу Осси, в котором Пиетт выразил надежду, что Сигизмунд будет рад получению нового корабля и всех сопутствующих этому проблем, включая позаимствованные со склада генераторы числом восемь штук, настроения не улучшили. А короткий шестичасовой перелет лишь усугубил головную боль, приведя капитана в состояние легкой невменяемости. 

Айсард наверняка видела, что ему нехорошо, но не пожелала обратить на это внимание, то ли из чистой мстительности (во время перелета Фирмус не преминул задать своей сопровождающей несколько скользких вопросов), то ли еще по какой причине. Срочности вызова, например.

«Ну что ж, подыграем даме, — раздраженно думал Пиетт, шагая по бесконечному коридору и гадая, как скоро ему станет совсем скверно, — раз ей так хочется почувствовать свою значимость — почему бы и нет?»

Прохлада раннего утра немного облегчила его страдания, но затхлая атмосфера закрытого помещения мгновенно свела весь эффект к нулю. Фирмус молча порадовался требованию Айсард явиться на таинственную аудиенцию без головного убора — сейчас даже легчайшее прикосновение к ноющему правому виску было подобно удару током. Пытаясь отвлечься от собственных проблем, Пиетт разглядывал обстановку. Как и ожидалось — нарочито богатую и достаточно безвкусную. 

Бросив взгляд в высокое стрельчатое окно, капитан отметил странный контраст между ярким утренним солнцем, окрасившим башни Корусканта сияющим золотом, и сохраняющимся против всех законов физики полумраком коридоров дворца. Абсолютно пустых, кстати, если не считать постов охраны. Пиетту всегда казалось, что резиденция Императора должна напоминать гудящий улей и днем и ночью — ведь все государственные дела вершились именно здесь, в этом огромном здании, многоступенчатой пирамидой возвышающемся над прилегающими кварталами.

«Еще один миф развенчан», — мысленно хмыкнул Фирмус, краем глаза наблюдая за тем, как меняется выражение лица его спутницы по мере углубления в хитросплетение коридоров. Тень самодовольства куда-то исчезла, сменившись выражением предельной сосредоточенности. Похоже, Исанне тоже нервничала, но пыталась это скрыть. Еще один хороший повод для беспокойства, если подумать.

Наконец, за очередным поворотом обнаружилась массивная дверь темного дерева, охраняемая двумя гвардейцами в алых плащах. Фирмус нервно сглотнул — такого он действительно не ожидал. Как и того, что Исанне работает в обход родной конторы.

«Все интереснее и интереснее», — отстраненно признал капитан, глядя, как расходятся перекрывающие проход силовые пики гвардейцев, а тяжелые створки двери, каждая из которых была в высоту не меньше трех метров, медленно и беззвучно раздаются в стороны, обнажая непроглядную тьму скрытого за ними помещения.

— Не стойте на пороге, — прошипела Айсард, бесцеремонно подталкивая застывшего капитана в спину. Тот покорно шагнул вперед, искренне надеясь, что в предательской темноте не прячутся ступеньки. На все прочие мысли у него уже просто не хватало сил.

Створки качнулись обратно, с протяжным вздохом ледяного сквозняка отрезая кабинет Императора от всего остального мира. 

Ослепленный обступившей его тьмой, капитан несколько раз моргнул, пытаясь понять, где именно он находится и что его окружает. После освещенного коридора чернота комнаты казалось абсолютной, а тишина — давящей. Впрочем, уже через несколько секунд Пиетт вынужден был признать, что несколько поторопился с первым впечатлением. В завешанном тяжелыми полотнищами гобеленов кабинете действительно было темно, но редкие лучи солнца, пробивающиеся сквозь небрежно подобранные бархатные шторы, позволяли различить детали интерьера. Высокие стеллажи, заставленные древними даже на вид фолиантами, изящный стол у окна и высокое кресло рядом с ним. От которого, кстати, ощутимо тянуло потусторонним холодом. 

— Санни, дитя мое, — бесплотный скрипучий голос повелителя Галактики, казалось, плыл в пыльном воздухе, — чем ты меня порадуешь?

Айсард шагнула вперед и застыла, склонившись в глубоком официальном поклоне.

— Мой Император, — начала она, а Фирмус почувствовал, как невидимая сила хлестнула его по ногам, вынудив преклонить колено. Точнее — рухнуть на него, едва удержав равновесие. Кажется, тут принято было наказывать даже за малейшее проявление неуважения. Причем сразу.

«Палпатин… одаренный?!» — мысли Пиетта, осознавшего, что бухнулся на колени он против собственного желания, запрыгали, как детские мячики. Такие же яркие и бессмысленные. Способность чувствовать чужие эмоции, его маленький и тщательной оберегаемый секрет, не раз помогавший принять правильное решение, сыграла с ним сегодня злую шутку. Во всей красе продемонстрировав истинную суть того, кто занимал кресло в нескольких шагах от оглушенного своим открытием капитана. Чтобы принять ЭТО за обычного человека, надо было быть слепцом с рождения. И клиническим идиотом в придачу. 

«Неудивительно, что джедаи вымерли. Естественный отбор в чистом виде, и сказка про заговор тут ни при чем. Если у подножия трона склонилось чудовище, то и на самом троне… не ангел с лун Иего!»

— Оставь нас, — прошелестел тьма, и тихо докладывающая Айсард умолкла на полуслове, с поклоном отступив куда-то в тень.

А Император поднялся со своего трона и сделал пару шагов вперед. Плотный шерстяной плащ тянулся за ним, как шлейф, напоминая хвост доисторического ящера. Фирмус зажмурился, чувствуя, что еще немного, и он просто потеряет сознание — эхо чужой мощи билось в больной голове вперемешку с собственными абсурдными мыслями, грозя расколоть череп.

— Посмотри на меня, — не терпящим возражений тоном приказал Палпатин. Пиетт поднял голову и уставился в желтые глаза повелителя Галактики. Прямо в бездонный колодец зрачков. 

Несколько долгих секунд Император просто смотрел, а потом едва заметно улыбнулся и… ударил. Водоворот золотых искр скрутился тугой спиралью, ввинчивающейся в лопающиеся от боли виски, комната качнулась, а в глазах потемнело. Фирмус до крови закусил губу, пытаясь удержать ускользающее сознание. Но тут давление ослабло, унося с собой тошноту и последний отголосок боли.

— Эмпатия, друг мой, — наставительно произнес Палпатин, наслаждаясь произведенным эффектом, — это не только дар, но и проклятие. 

— Да, повелитель, — едва слышно ответил ошеломленный Пиетт, старательно глядя в пол и убеждая себя, что голова у него больше не только не болит, но и не кружится. 

— Люблю понятливых, — сухо рассмеялся Император. — Вставайте, капитан, демонстрация покорности безусловно льстит мне, но не тогда, когда она мешает делу.

Фирмус осторожно поднялся на ноги и нетвердо шагнул к столу. Детали головоломки потихоньку начали собираться в цельную картинку. Палпатин не доверял ни своим ставленникам, ни СИБ, предпочитая контролировать все происходящее иными методами. Что ж, весьма разумное поведение в такой ситуации. Если бы оно еще не сопровождалось жутковатыми театральными эффектами, переворачивающими с ног на голову привычную материалистическую картину мира — было бы вообще замечательно.

Император опустился обратно в кресло, разметав широкие рукава по резным подлокотникам, и устало вздохнул. Как самый обычный, просто очень пожилой человек. Идеальная маскировка, нарушаемая лишь насмешливым взглядом желтых глаз.

— Как вы уже наверняка догадались, молодой человек, — с отчетливой ноткой сарказма произнес Палпатин, доказывая, что он уже в курсе сумбурных размышлений стоящего перед ним офицера, — вы мне нужны не для украшения интерьера. С этим прекрасно справляются мои гвардейцы. Ваши же таланты я собираюсь потребить на решение более сложной задачи. 

Повинуясь щелчку сухих пальцев, над столом вспыхнула картинка — вытянутый, похожий на наконечник копья силуэт военного корабля.

— Нравится? 

Пиетт лишь кивнул, завороженный совершенством форм вращающейся перед глазами трехмерной модели. Новый крейсер превосходил все, виденное им ранее. И по размерам, и по изяществу. 

«Похож на второй «Император», но существенно больше и, скорее всего, уже по специализации… флагман? Если да, то Вескесс превзошла сама себя…»

Император тихо фыркнул. Сам он детской любви военных к их смертельным игрушкам не разделял, но его забавляла искренность чужих чувств к груде бездушного металла. 

— Надеюсь, потенциальному владельцу мой подарок тоже понравится, — задумчиво произнес он.

— Лорду Вейдеру?

— Именно, капитан, — узкие губы Палпатина изогнулись в презрительной полуулыбке, словно он был недоволен сообразительностью собеседника. — И я хочу, чтобы он получил свой подарок в целости и сохранности.

Фирмус непонимающе взглянул на модель. Если корабль уже строится, то что может помешать завершению проекта? Саботаж? Повстанцы? Или… конкуренты? Последнее было наиболее вероятным — в свете последних событий у Темного лорда наверняка обнаружится переизбыток недоброжелателей. А уж Таркин постарается, чтобы недовольство методами Вейдера выразилось не только в бесконечных доносах, но и возымело реальные последствия. Например, в виде высылки в Неизведанные Регионы, следом за Трауном. Нельзя сказать, чтобы Пиетта подобная перспектива расстраивала, но флот под руководством ситха куда лучше решал проблему повстанцев, чем любая политическая доктрина. 

— Как пожелаете, мой Император, — склонил голову Фирмус, внутренне передернувшись от раздавшегося в ответ смешка.

— Разумеется, все будет так, как я хочу, — снова хихикнул Император и тут же сменил тон, резко добавив: — Не подведите меня, капитан, иначе вы горько об этом пожалеете…

— Ни в коем случае, повелитель, — выдавил Пиетт, склоняясь еще ниже и проклиная свою богатую фантазию. Если хотя бы сотая часть из того, о чем шепчутся на нижних уровнях — правда, то гнев Палпатина временами принимает причудливые формы. И проверять собственную выживаемость после всех этих… изысков на практике Фирмусу категорически не хотелось.

— Идите, — брезгливо отмахнулся Император, — иначе вы сейчас умрете от ужаса прямо на моем любимом ковре. Исанне введет вас в курс дела… мой маленький пугливый друг.

Отзвук лающего смеха еще долго звенел в ушах Пиетта даже после того, как дворец остался далеко позади.

***

— Надо полагать, теперь вы — мой куратор? — капитан грел бокал вина в ладонях, старательно делая вид, что пальцы у него больше не дрожат.

— Можно и так сказать, — Айсард, сидевшая напротив на узком диванчике, откинулась на спинку и прикрыла веки, греясь на ярком солнце.

Конспиративная квартира, в которую она привела Пиетта, располагалась на верхнем этаже недостроенной башни, высившейся на краю промышленного квартала. Белизна огромного пустого пространства, залитого полуденным светом, нарушалась лишь парой ярко-оранжевых кресел и контрастирующего с ними травянисто-зеленого дивана. Чем объяснялся такой выбор цветов, Фирмус сказать затруднялся. Возможно, Исанне ставила своей целью сбить возможных посетителей с толку или ей просто нравились подобные сочетания, приятно отличающиеся от мрачных тонов Императорских покоев. Хотя, какая к хаттам разница? Основное «блюдо» сегодняшнего дня позади, можно переходить к «десерту». Пиетт отхлебнул вина, так и не почувствовав вкуса, и вкрадчиво поинтересовался:

— Значит, я могу задавать вам вопросы?

Исанне поморщилась.

— Вам не надоело, капитан? Сидите и радуйтесь жизни. С повелителем поговорили, подачку, — Айсард кивнула на лежащую на крышке тяжелой деки планочку со знаками различия капитана первого ранга, — получили. Что вам еще надо?

— Удовлетворить свое любопытство, — едва заметно улыбнулся Фирмус.

— Вопрос на вопрос, — Исанне сыто прищурилась, — иначе я в эти игры не играю.

— Как пожелаете… Санни, — Пиетт не удержался и вернул гордячке ее же слова, точно так же попробовав имя на вкус. Айсард взвилась:

— Не смейте меня так называть!

Капитан удивленно вздернул бровь. Такой бурной реакции он не ожидал.

— Лишь два человека имеют право так ко мне обращаться, — холодно отрезала Исанне, пытаясь вернуть маску неприступной красавицы на место. — И вы в их число не входите.

— Прошу прощения. И позвольте, я попытаюсь угадать этих двоих. Первый — Палпатин, а второй? Ваш отец?

Айсард сдержанно кивнула. Похоже, ей не слишком нравилась потеря инициативы, но она все еще надеялась поймать собеседника на слове при первой же допущенной им оплошности.

— Как определили? Ведь внешнее сходство у нас минимальное, если не считать этого, — женщина привычным движением взъерошила седую прядь, упавшую на лицо. 

— Исанне, я же работал в аналитическом отделе, — мягко укорил ее Фирмус. — Вы не скрываете имени, очень амбициозны, горды, вхожи в самые высокие круги и так далее по списку. Из этого можно не только догадаться о родстве, но и сделать вывод о том, что вы не прочь занять место Арманда.

Лицо Айсард заледенело.

— Как я сейчас вижу, в вашем досье было сказано преступно мало… например, там умолчали о том, что вы бестактный… язвительный невыносимый хаттов сын! — Исанне наверняка хотела употребить более сильное выражение, но не смогла подобрать подходящее.

— Бессмысленно упрекать меня в качествах, приобретенных в процессе долгих лет штабной работы, — хмыкнул Пиетт. — Вы тоже не подарок, если уж на то пошло.

— Я женщина!

— И что это меняет?

— Стандарты вежливости! — рявкнула разозлившаяся Айсард.

Фирмус старательно прикрыл ухмылку бокалом. Как он и предполагал, доверенное лицо Императора находилось в таком же неприятном положении, как и его собственное. Пожаловаться повелителю Исанне не могла, поскольку это сразу поставило бы крест на всех ее начинаниях, да и вообще — грозило опалой, а удержаться в рамках холодной вежливости молодой женщине не позволял взрывной характер. Ледяное спокойствие, которое она демонстрировала на верфях Куата, объяснялось ее тогдашней полной уверенностью в своих силах и монополией на информацию. А сейчас игра шла практически на равных. 

— Позвольте узнать, мэм, когда это я успел вас оскорбить? Кажется, я лишь выразил восхищение вашими амбициями…

— Хватит, капитан, мне надоело это слушать, — Айсард попыталась взять себя в руки, но нервно раздувающиеся крылья точеного носа выдавали усилие, с которым ей удавалось удерживать на лице маску спокойствия.

— Если вам так угодно, мэм. Кстати, ваш вопрос?

— Раз уж мы начали про имена… в досье вы значитесь как Фирмус С. Пиетт, но расшифровки этого «С» нет даже в самых старых записях. Что же оно значит? 

Пиетт беззвучно вздохнул, искренне поражаясь тому, как мало на самом деле о нем известно безопасникам. Конечно, проверять каждого офицера Империи досконально слишком затратно даже для СИБ, но такую ерунду можно было и выяснить. А ведь его «госпожа куратор» не лгала — она действительно не знала ответа.

— Сорел. Когда будущих курсантов принимают в Академию, им настоятельно рекомендуют не выделяться, поэтому я не стал указывать второе имя полностью. 

— Так просто? — разочаровано протянула Исанне. И тут же попыталась съязвить. — А как же обязательная тайна? Или вы так скучны, что обходитесь без нее?

Пиетт пожал плечами с деланным равнодушием.

— Спрашивайте, быть может, найдете, но, боюсь, искать придется долго. А я не уверен, — Фирмус коснулся закрытой крышки деки, — что время терпит.

Айсард залпом допила свое вино и скривилась.

— С вашим характером, капитан, я категорически не могу понять одного — что смогло привлечь в вас, сером и неприметном, такую привередливую особу, как та куртизанка, что была куплена для Старра. Вы ведь наверняка ее помните.

— Разумеется. Ее звали Рю, — он прикрыл веки, делая вид, что воскрешает в памяти события прошлого. И выждал несколько секунд, специально, чтобы у Исанне было время помучиться очередными вопросами. После чего произнес: 

— Но вынужден вас разочаровать, ей просто нужен был собеседник, способный скрасить несколько часов ожидания. Достаточно трезвый, чтобы не заснуть и не наделать глупостей. Вот и все.

— Собеседник? — недоверчиво переспросила Исанне, одним словом сумев выразить все свое нелестное мнение об уровне образования, получаемом выпускниками Каридской Академии.

— Иногда достаточно молчать и слушать, — едва заметно улыбнулся Пиетт. — Возможно, это и есть мой секрет.

— Я вам не верю, — Айсард наклонилась вперед, придвинувшись так близко, что стал слышен тонкий аромат духов. Такой же переменчивый, как и его носительница.

— Ваше право, Исанне, но оно, увы, не отменяет обязанностей.

Айсард зло фыркнула, откинувшись на спинку дивана и сверля Фирмуса яростным взглядом разноцветных глаз.

— В таком случае слушайте и запоминайте, поскольку записи делать запрещено…

***

На верфи Фондора Пиетт попал двенадцать стандартных суток спустя, загруженный всевозможной информацией до предела. Был представлен генеральному конструктору Лире Вескесс как наблюдатель от флота и получил полный допуск ко всем система строящегося корабля, включая мастер-пароль от главного компьютера. С детским интересом разглядывая щерящийся ребрами несущей конструкции «Исполнитель», а именно такое имя получил новейший линкор, Фирмус еще не подозревал, во что выльется его опрометчиво данное Императору обещание приложить все усилия к тому, чтобы корабль вошел в строй вовремя. И в надлежащем состоянии. Как не подозревала, в свою очередь, Исанне Айсард, что двойник «Исполнителя», «Лусанкия», когда-нибудь достанется ей в качестве прощального подарка старого ситха. 


	7. ЛАБИРИНТЫ

«Высоко падать. И долго...» — подвел обычный итог своих наблюдений Фирмус, упираясь подбородком в мягкую обивку шлема и прикрывая глаза. Благо по ту сторону транспластилового забрала не происходило абсолютно ничего интересного. Обычная рабочая суета, на которую он насмотрелся еще при строительстве «Звезды Смерти». Правда, тогда объект был существенно больше, и созерцать его можно было прямо с борта станции, а не вися рядом в условно-открытом космосе.

«М-да, на сотый раз в этом можно найти даже какое-то извращенное удовольствие», — слегка поежился Пиетт, проводив взглядом медленно плывущую километрах в сорока от него грузовую баржу. И мысленно отметил, что все познается в сравнении — до поверхности Фондора действительно было далеко, поскольку упакованного в ремонтный скафандр каперанга от нее отделяла не только атмосфера, но и двенадцать ажурных ярусов знаменитых верфей, возле бокового отростка которых сейчас покоилась густо-серая многокилометровая туша строящегося линкора. Терявшаяся на фоне распростертой под ней паутины орбитальных станций, центров обработки грузов, автоматических заводов и прочих порождений высокоразвитой цивилизации. 

И рядом с этими циклопическими сооружениями Пиетт сам себе казался песчинкой, несомой солнечным ветром. Впрочем, о том, чтобы его не унесло далеко, каперанг позаботился заранее — пристегнув с поясу скафандра страховочный леер и проверив топливные элементы ракетного ранца на свежесть. Во избежание неприятных неожиданностей.

«Насколько проще было на «Ранкоре-2»… Сиди себе в тепле и комфорте и любуйся, как другие работают».

Пиетт тихонько вздохнул, придя к неутешительному выводу, что все в этом мире ходит по кругу, выслушал очередной доклад оператора и снова уставился в пустоту, пытаясь отвлечься от мрачных мыслей о тщете всего сущего. 

И подумать заодно, закончил он экспертную оценку присланных с Корусканта планов по модернизации всего, что плохо лежит, собранных аналитическим отделом в рамках программы поиска новых талантов (еще одна дурацкая инициатива Генштаба), или нет. 

«Рационализаторы, чтоб их сарлакк сожрал и подавился!» — от души пожелал Фирмус, припомнив перечень последних предложений и который раз подивившись чужой фантазии и преступной склонности ломать то, что уже работает.

«Лучше бы спецкостюмы научились подгонять по размеру», — перспектива болтаться не только в космосе, но и внутри самого скафандра еще два месяца безумно раздражала Пиетта, но поделать с этим он ничего не мог. Спецкостюмы, как и броня штурмовиков, делались строго по стандарту, подразумевавшему средний рост и среднее же телосложение. Тот факт, что некоторые штабные офицеры эталонному гражданину Империи достают только до уха, мало волновал конструкторов. Скорее, они бы выдвинули рацпредложение не брать подобных «некондиционных» товарищей в Академию. По счастью, армии и флоту все еще были нужны не только среднестатистические, но и толковые офицеры. Правда, в слепом следовании инструкциям был свой плюс — длины обычного армейского одеяла Фирмусу хватало на то, чтобы замотаться с головой.

С опозданием заметив, что логическая цепочка заводит его куда-то не туда, каперанг собрал разбегающиеся мысли и постарался сосредоточиться на текущих проблемах. Ему страшно не хотелось тратить еще один вечер на изобретение обтекаемых формулировок, одновременно намекающих на вопиющую некомпетентность авторов присланных проектов и на необходимость тщательной доработки изложенных идей напильником. Но, по сравнению с его прямыми обязанностями, рецензии были лишь «приятными мелочами», позволявшими сохранять квалификацию. 

Глухая тоска во взгляде, которым Пиетт наградил далекие звезды, без лишних слов свидетельствовала о том, как сильно ему хотелось убраться подальше и от Фондора, и от Корусканта. Куда-нибудь в Неизведанные регионы, патрульным крейсером командовать.

«Найти бы еще идиота, который доверит мне крейсер... с таким-то послужным списком».

Но надеяться на подобный исход в положении Фирмуса, по его собственному мнению, было верхом оптимизма. Поскольку к выполнению своих прямых обязанностей наблюдателя от флота, а именно: слежению за процессом монтажа узлов и агрегатов будущего флагмана, учету материалов и оценке качества выполненных работ — каперанг после нескольких недель бессмысленных трепыханий на пределе собственных физических и умственных способностей решил отнестись философски. И с должной долей фатализма.

Масштабность задачи и отсутствие нормального инженерного образования не позволяли Пиетту действительно проконтролировать процесс. Он мог лишь убедиться в том, что все поставлено по списку и в нужном, плюс-минус два ранкора, количестве. Ну и удостовериться, что очередной фрагмент конструкции не отвалился к хаттам через сутки после завершения установки, как это было с первым маршевым двигателем. 

Собственно, наблюдателю, слонявшемуся по кораблю в обнимку с персональной декой, содержащей мастер-пароль от главного компьютера, надлежало служить скорее напоминанием о том, что в Центре Империи помнят о своем заказе и намерены быть в курсе всех последних событий. Особого впечатления на ответственных за строительство это не производило, но как бы то ни было — присутствовать и фиксировать происходящее Пиетт был обязан. Пусть и с некоторыми оговорками, обусловленными еще не атрофировавшимся инстинктом самосохранения и остатками здравого смысла.

Увы, но именно эту процедуру он возненавидел после первого же раза, когда Лира Вескесс, по долгу службы «быстренько» вводившая представителя флота в курс дел путем показа корабля со всех возможных ракурсов, отвлеклась на какую-то срочную (с ее инженерной точки зрения) задачу. И скрылась из виду, нырнув черно-полосатой рыбкой в недра распятой на кранах орудийной башни, оставив тем самым столичного гостя болтаться в пустоте и неизвестности. Многотонный технологический монстр намертво блокировал ближнюю связь, чего Вескесс, спецкостюм которой был снабжен персональным передатчиком усиленной мощности, даже не заметила.

Тогда Фирмус, запертый в тяжелом ремонтном скафандре, продрейфовал за сорок минут практически мимо всего правого борта строящегося корабля. И с большим трудом удержался от того, чтобы при первой же возможности не взвыть по открытому каналу что-то вроде: «Люди, снимите меня отсюда!!!» — ограничившись вежливым запросом к оператору верфи относительно положенных в такой ситуации спасательных мероприятий.

И молча прождал еще час, пока его не нашли и не отбуксировали к шлюзу.

А уж после возвращения на борт порядком перенервничавший и замерзший каперанг первый раз позволил себе сорваться и высказать госпоже Генеральному конструктору все, что он о ней в тот момент думал. Опять же, в относительно парламентских выражениях.

Вескесс в ответ обвинила в некомпетентности весь Имперский флот скопом и убыла в сторону Куата, заявив, что ближайший месяц ее на связи нет и не будет. И вообще, разбирайтесь с проблемами как хотите. На то вас сюда и прислали.

Возразить что-то осмысленное опешивший от такой наглости Фирмус не успел. И следующие четыре недели потратил на то, чтобы хоть как-то разобраться в свалившихся на него обязанностях. Правами он догадался поинтересоваться значительно позже, выяснив, что в случае любой нештатной ситуации имеет полное право требовать «спасайте меня все». Но решил эту информацию принять исключительно к сведению, а не к исполнению. Справедливо полагая, что спасть будут в первую очередь деку с мастер-паролем, а уж потом его самого.

Так или иначе, с Лирой каперангу за полгода совместной работы поругаться пришлось еще не раз, поскольку Вескесс имела нехорошую привычку вносить изменения в конструкцию корабля на ходу и потрясающе небрежно их документировать. Не говоря уже про объяснения, зачем это надо и с какой радости заказанные, срочным образом изготовленные и с опережение графика доставленные на стройку блоки вдруг оказывались ненужными и шли в утиль. Да, все четыре тысячи тонн нежной электроники и неизвестное число потраченных на ее разработку человеко-часов. А за ними еще столько же, под страшный зубовный скрежет финотдела и яростные проклятия десятков конструкторских бюро по всей галактике.

Но если капризы Вескесс еще можно было обосновать потенциальным улучшением тактико-технических характеристик линкора, то фокусы головных предприятий отрасли, напрямую подчиненных имперскому министерству тяжелого машиностроения, не поддавались не только объяснению, но и полноценному осознанию. Во всяком случае, казусов с тем, что заказанные элементы конструкции банально не встают на отведенное им место, а бронелисты, которые должны держать прямое попадание главного калибра ИЗР класса «Император-1», трескаются от малейшего нагрева, хватало. Все эти случаи скрупулезно фиксировались Пиеттом в отчетах, отправляемых им на Корускант, Исанне Айсард лично. А там уже СИБ принимала меры или просто передавала информацию по цепочке. Последнем звеном которой обычно становился все тот же Фондор.

Как ни странно, неотвратимость наказания в лице взбешенного бесконечными задержками поставок лорда Вейдера поток бракованных деталей не останавливала. Наоборот, чем больше было казней, тем заметнее падало качество оборудования и росло недовольство в среде высших флотских офицеров. И не только в ней. 

К моменту девяностопроцентной готовности линкора фраза «экспериментальный образец» уже вызывала у Пиетта нервный тик и желание немедленно оторвать кому-то голову. Перейти к активным действиям мешала врожденная брезгливость да необходимость отчитываться в своих действиях перед вышестоящим начальством. Вейдер же, не стесненный лишней бюрократией, придерживался иной точки зрения, радикально решая проблемы, как только те имели несчастье попасться ему на глаза. 

Например, на одном из собраний штаба двадцать восьмого флота лорд попросту немного придушил вице-адмирала Гриффа, курировавшего постройку линкора, намекнув тому, что срыв сроков — дело наказуемое, причем по законам военного времени. Отделавшийся легкими телесными повреждениями Гордон нанесенное оскорбление запомнил и не преминул воспользоваться своим статусом «пострадавшего», фактически возглавив зарождающийся заговор.

О котором Фирмус, старавшийся держаться подальше от любых административных разборок, узнал уже после гибели «Звезды Смерти», когда в игру активно включилась СИБ, решившая ловить окрыленных своим внезапным успехом повстанцев на живца. В роли живца надлежало выступить недостроенному линкору. Как опасался Пиетт, мнения Вейдера при этом не спросили, списав умолчание на необходимость дать лорду время на восстановление сил после катастрофы боевой станции и вынужденного пребывания на борту истребителя в течение двух недель. Ситх с этим был в корне не согласен, но имел на заговорщиков какие-то свои планы и желающему выслужиться Гриффу до определенного момента не препятствовал. 

Порядка на стройке от этого не прибавилось, а новые отчеты Пиетта украсились леденящими душу подробностями прохлопанных и предотвращенных силами местной СБ диверсий. О конфликтах между силами безопасности верфей и штурмовым полком, призванным им помочь, Фирмус писать не стал, рассудив, что пятьдесят страниц мелким шрифтом читать никто не захочет, а вот за проявленную некстати инициативу можно и получить.

Но несколько дней назад Темный лорд, похоже, получил то, что хотел, в виде визита представителей Альянса на Фондор. Все офицеры-заговорщики были арестованы во время встречи с мятежниками, но их эмиссару удалось уйти от преследования и покинуть планету. 

Вслед за ним к Явину отправился и довольный собой Гордон Э. Грифф, получивший специальное задание и право распоряжаться кораблями восьмого флота по своему усмотрению. Приказ был завизирован Генштабом, негласно подразумевал желание командования поставить любимчика Императора на место и давал вице-адмиралу повод строить далеко идущие планы.

Задание, изложенное в двух куцых абзацах текста, заключалось в поддержании и усилении «блокады» сектора. То, что одна из баз Восстания расположена на Явине-4, стало известно сразу после возвращения лорда Вейдера (почему информация не была передана с борта станции, Фирмус мог только гадать, допуская, что секретность основывалась на приказе гранд-моффа Таркина). Но атаковать ее немедленно особого смысла не имело, поскольку повстанцы сами себя заперли на луне газового гиганта — оставшиеся после взрыва боевой станции обломки препятствовали взлету и посадке крупных кораблей. А на крестокрылах базу не вывезешь.

Сейчас же обломки начали интенсивно падать на планету, что дало возможность Альянсу не только спланировать, но и подготовить эвакуацию. 

Наблюдающий за процессом Грифф уже мысленно примерял на себя звание командующего флотом и грезил грядущим триумфом. Куда более скептично настроенные аналитики СИБ в свою очередь считали, что операция по выводу повстанческих сил с Явина будет проходить под прикрытием какой-нибудь масштабной диверсии. Например, нападения на строящийся линкор. Что должно было наверняка связать все подчиненные Вейдеру оперативные соединения необходимостью защиты недостроенного корабля. Потеря новейшего разрушителя была бы слишком болезненной для Имперского флота, не говоря уже об уязвленном самолюбии его будущего владельца. 

Но ситх без труда разгадал этот маневр и теперь руками Гриффа готовил повстанцам ловушку, убеждая их, что блокада может быть прорвана при помощи извне, надеясь, что это заставит мятежников стянуть к планете большую часть имеющихся у Альянса крупных кораблей.

Хотел ли Темный лорд при этом избавиться от слишком много возомнившего о себе Гордона, Фирмус не знал, но подозревал, что мирно эти двое не разойдутся. Ставленник Императора в планировании боевых операций особой фантазией не отличался, предпочитая действовать наверняка, но нарушения приказов не прощал. И пребывал в твердом убеждении, что в Имперском флоте наблюдается явный переизбыток адмиралов.

Палпатин же эту тонизирующую грызню лишь поощрял, следя за тем, чтобы она не переходила границ разумного. Проблема заключалась в том, что границы эти не были жестко закреплены и сильно зависели от настроения старого ситха. Не имевшего привычки посвящать в свои замыслы кого-либо из советников.

Невольно втянутый во всю эту игру Фирмус старательно изображал слепоглухонемое привидение, но от случайных встреч в коридорах его это не уберегало. 

Комиссии, регулярно появляющиеся на борту линкора, через одну стремились получить взвешенную оценку проекта от всех ключевых участников действа. Пока удавалось отбиваться красивыми графиками, украшенными радостно карабкающимися вверх кривыми, и внушительными таблицами, в которых за вереницами цифр умело прятались все недостатки. Но то, что годилось для обычных проверяющих, совсем не подходило для Темного лорда. Поэтому последнего Пиетт попросту избегал. Благо размеры корабля и ворох обязанностей всегда позволяли найти не просто отговорку, а реальное обоснование для отсутствия на очередном «разборе полетов». В конце концов, стройка подчинена Гриффу и его людям, вот пусть и отдуваются. Как и СИБовцы, которых тут было едва ли не больше, чем рабочих.

Вот и сейчас в наушнике мерзко пискнуло — внутренняя связь автоматически переключилась на зашифрованную линию, и сквозь причудливый свист пробилось короткое: «Возвращайтесь на борт. Немедленно».

— И никаких тебе объяснений, — пробормотал Фирмус, кляня профессиональных параноиков, невесомость и неудобства тяжелого скафандра последними словами. И пытаясь одновременно рассчитать необходимую мощность импульса ракетного ранца. С попаданием в створ ангара, рассчитанного на перехватчики, у каперанга дела до сих обстояли не слишком хорошо. Причем от наличия практики это никак не зависело. Вот и сейчас посадка получилась жестковата. Распутав конечности и убедившись, что желудок остался на своем месте, Пиетт осторожно выпрямился, одновременно откидывая забрало. Намереваясь вдохнуть по-человечески и спросить, какого хатта его оторвали от дела. 

— Вытряхивайтесь из этой консервы или я вас сейчас сам из нее вытрясу, — рослый майор СИБ попытался осуществить свою угрозу немедленно, вцепившись в крепления спецкостюма и как следует дернув. Изумленный Пиетт прочувствовал, что его буквально отрывают от пола, но законы физики пересилили, и красный от натуги безопасник вынужден был отступиться.

— Вас что, нетопырка покусала, майор? — напоминать, что принадлежность к Службе орать на старшего по званию права не дает, Фирмус не стал, поскольку видел, что СИБовец и так не в себе. Какая уж тут субординация. 

— Начальство меня покусало, — огрызнулся взъерошенный офицер, — ядовитыми зубами. Линкор должен покинуть Фондор немедленно, приказ лорда Вейдера. А вы шляетесь где-то.

Пальцы Пиетта замерли над очередным замком скафандра.

— Вы хотите сказать, что без моей деки...

— Вся эта груда металлолома никуда не полетит, — мрачно подтвердил майор, — а вот мы полетим. Под трибунал без пересадок.

***

В помещение дублирующего мостика они ввалились через пять минут, причем СИБовец едва не споткнулся о толстый силовой кабель, брошенный на пол прямо у порога.

— Не стойте столбом, давайте сюда, — капитан-инженер второго ранга буквально вырвал из рук Фирмуса деку, водрузил ее на ближайший контейнер и зарылся в переплетение шлейфов, выискивая нужный. Каперанг с сомнением оглядел зал, заполненный людьми из временной команды линкора — в основном инженерами с верфей и приглашенными специалистами. Среди которых Пиетт заметил даже двух заместителей Вескесс, которые в четыре руки копались в раскрытом корпусе вычислительного блока, сдержанно матерясь сквозь зубы. Высвечивающаяся над их головами схема линкора сияла всеми цветами радуги, то и дело норовя погаснуть.

«Многообещающее начало», — вздохнул Фирмус.

По плану, окончательное завершение работ на дублирующем мостике предполагалось через три стандартных недели. Все оборудование уже было установлено и подключено к основным системам, но места операторов были смонтированы лишь частично. Именно поэтому временный экипаж в данный момент занимался сомнительного толка импровизацией, пытаясь врезаться в линию и перехватить управление кораблем. Для чего и требовалась дека офицера-наблюдателя в комплекте с ее владельцем. Мастер-пароль позволял напрямую общаться с центральным компьютером, но в данном случае скорее служил «отмычкой» для преодоления естественного сопротивления необкатанной системы.

— А кто на основном мостике? — негромко поинтересовался Пиетт, ни к кому конкретно не обращаясь. 

«И почему такой бардак?»

По идее, у и.о. капитана должен был быть специальный кодовый цилиндр, тоже являющийся ключом к центральному компьютеру. Но возможности его были меньше и касались в основном активации или блокировки прописанных в системе команд. Что, однако, не сводило к нулю вероятность того, что будут одновременно даны две взаимоисключающие команды. Оставалось надеяться, что у кого-то приоритет все же окажется выше.

— Флотские, контр-адмирал Тэус и командор Ульски, — с отвращением выплюнул капитан-инженер, втыкая нужный шнурок в деку. — И им очень повезет, если они дотянут до завтра, поскольку Вейдер тоже там.

— Это да, — признал Фирмус, завершая процедуру идентификации и передавая управление инженерам. Теперь ему оставалось сидеть смирно до первого системного конфликта, поскольку со штатными операциями окружающие прекрасно справлялись без него.

В недрах корабля родилось какое-то басовитое гудение, в течение минуты взлетевшее до тонкого ноющего воя. И так же внезапно исчезнувшее. В наступившей тишине звонко пискнул зуммер, обозначив входящий сигнал.

— Верфи отключают внешнее питание. Питание отключено. Отстыковка первого кольца захватов — завершена успешно, второго кольца — успешно, третьего кольца... — синтезированный голос дублировал передаваемые с Фондора данные, позволяя Пиетту разобраться, что же происходит в мешанине решетчатых ферм, охватывающих линкор. Основной мостик, подключенный к громкой связи, молчал. Похоже, там все тоже заинтересованно следили за таинством рождения нового корабля.

СИБовец, в свою очередь, слушал передачу по закрытому каналу, прижав наушник комлинка к уху. А на вопросительный взгляд Фирмуса отреагировал невнятным ругательством и словами:

— Не успеваем, мятежники поймают нас на буксировке.

Пиетт удивленно приподнял бровь. Едва удержавшись от того, чтобы театрально всплеснуть руками для усиления эффекта. 

«Построить крупнейший в Империи корабль, будущий флагман, в конструкции которого должны были быть учтены все ошибки прошлых лет, и трястись из-за пары переделанных из круизных лайнеров корыт, любое из которых в двадцать раз меньше линкора? Абсурд! Или это дурной пример Таркина на них так повлиял? Тогда как, простите, предлагается ликвидировать Альянс?»

— Неужели все это из-за угрозы налета легких кораблей? — сарказм, невзирая на все усилия каперанга, был слишком заметен и явно задел безопасника.

— У Бел Иблиса не только торпедоносцы, но и одна списанная «Виктория». И коды, которые мы сами им дали...

«Определенно, Службу тоже пора реорганизовывать. А то уже как-то даже не смешно».

— Гарма Бел Иблиса, сенатора Кореллии? Но он же покойник?

— Нет. Живучий оказался, с-с-скотина, — майор изобразил гримасу глубокого отвращения. 

— Отрыв, — так же монотонно бубнила машина, — удаление тысяча, две тысячи... буксир по левому борту к стыковке готов.

Фирмус скосил глаза на монитор, показывавший картинку с внешних камер. Линкор успешно отсоединился от причальных конструкций и медленно скользил вперед, но до точки разворота ему было еще минут тридцать на малом ходу стабилизационных двигателей. Ну или на коротком поводке лучей захвата — с учетом инерционности разрушителя маневрировать каким-либо другим способом было чревато.

— Отставить буксир, — прозвучал в гулкой тишине новый голос, сопровождаемый едва слышным шипением респиратора. — Скорость четыреста, лево шестьдесят.

— Но, милорд, на таком удалении... — все мысленно согласились с Тэусом, но спорить с Темным лордом рискнул он один.

— Выполняйте, адмирал.

Коротко взвыл ревун, предупреждая о начале маневра. 

— Зажигание, — голос капитан-командора Ульски заметно дрогнул.

— Есть зажигание! — все тринадцать маршевых двигателей вспыхнули на схеме изумрудно-зеленым, но почти сразу начали желтеть. Огромный корабль разгонялся куда медленнее, чем хотелось бы.

— Скорость восемьсот. Угол дифферента сорок, — резко задравший нос линкор дрогнул, начиная соскальзывать обратно, и долгих несколько секунд казалось, что сейчас они рухнут вниз, прямо на ажурную паутину верфей, круша все на своем пути. Но мощности форсированных двигателей хватило, и бронированная туша нелепым прыжком вылетела из гравитационного поля планеты, спалив выхлопом несколько попавшихся по дороге грузовых барж. В ту же минуту из гиперпространства вывалилась потрепанная «Виктория» без опознавательных знаков и выпустила целый рой торпедоносцев.

«А дефлекторы у нас на минимуме, и никого это, похоже, не волнует...», — Пиетт внимательно изучал схему, пытаясь краем глаза следить за происходящим на дополнительных экранах, показывавших картинку с нескольких точек.

Вражеские кораблики перестроились и потихоньку начали нагонять медлительный линкор. Фирмус занес руку над клавиатурой, готовясь дать команду на аварийное поднятие щитов. Возможно, это «паникерство» расстроит Темного лорда, но приказ Императора требовал сохранить корабль. Любой ценой.

«Ну же!» 

— Скорость тысяча сто. Прыжок по команде, — лорд, казалось, был совершенно невозмутим. А вот присутствующие на обоих мостиках офицеры затаили дыхание.

Прогревшиеся наконец маршевые двигатели толкнули выровнявшийся разрушитель вперед, к звездам. А пилоты торпедоносцев, сообразившие, что упустили дичь, синхронно развернулись, намереваясь нанести удар по верфям. Но из-за орбитального зеркала им на перехват уже летело четыре крыла ДИ-шек.

«Бросят или заберут?» — напряженно гадал Пиетт, наблюдая за смертельной игрой в догонялки (руки с клавиатуры он предусмотрительно убрал и надеялся, что никто его маневров не заметил, а если заметил, то не обратил внимания). 

Повстанческие торпедоносцы могли прыгать в гиперпространство самостоятельно. Но были слишком тяжелы и медлительны по сравнению с имперскими истребителями, что обрекало их на гибель, если они не уйдут под защиту корабля-носителя немедленно. Сама же «Виктория» рисковала не меньше, поскольку любой маневр подставлял ее под залп орбитальной станции. И Фирмус не сомневался, что жалеть врага артиллеристы не будут.

Но синий водоворот сполохов гиперпространства слизнул вспышки турболазеров, не позволив досмотреть спектакль. И заставив задуматься — а куда они, собственно, летят?

***

Но две спаренные вахты, заполненные рабочей суетой до предела, быстро отбили желание задавать вопросы. Серия коротких прыжков, сопровождаемых резким маневрированием, измотала команду. А непрерывная тряска, порождаемая выведенным на предел мощности гипердвигателем и усиленная неравномерной нагруженностью конструкции, ни на секунду не позволяла расслабиться. Хотя некоторые умудрялись спать даже в таких условиях.

Пиетт нехорошо посмотрел на уютно устроившегося между двух раскрытых контейнеров СИБовца и завистливо вздохнул. Ему самому отдых в обозримом будущем не грозил — с каждым часом нарастала вероятность фатальной системной ошибки. И первой нетопыркой были антенны дальней связи, питание которых безвозвратно отключилось после пятого по счету прыжка. Что отвалится следующим, предугадать было трудно, но штурманская часть в составе восьми человек уже морально дозрела до человеческих жертвоприношений навигационному компьютеру, лишь бы он без сбоев доработал до конца этой странной миссии. Фирмус с ироничным интересом наблюдал за одним из офицеров, вполголоса ласково уговаривающим капризный вычислительный блок. Сам Пиетт скорее бы просто стукнул по нему кулаком. 

Проверить действенность этого метода на практике не получилось, и из последнего прыжка они вывалились с выведенными на полную мощность и намертво заклинившими в этом состоянии дефлекторами. Перераспределение энергии отрицательно сказалось на тяге двигателей, но это было даже к лучшему, поскольку восемь из тринадцати маршевых двигателей уже перегрелись, что грозило деформацией их рабочей зоны со всеми вытекающими последствиями. А отменять автоматическую команду гашения третий раз Фирмус не планировал.

— Явин, милорд. Теневая сторона планеты. Удаление девятьсот сорок, — голос контр-адмирала Тэуса сочился неприкрытым недовольством. И.о. капитана прекрасно понимал, что желание лорда успеть к моменту начала прорыва блокады продиктовано не необходимостью, а личными амбициями, но сказать об этом прямо не мог. Справедливо полагая, что это плохо для него закончится.

— Хорошо, — бесстрастно отозвался Вейдер. — свяжитесь с адмиралом Гриффом и запросите разведданные.

— Внутри кольца на данный момент находится шесть транспортников, несколько малых десантных кораблей, неустановленное число истребителей и около дюжины мелких гражданских судов. Возможно, контрабандисты. Как ожидается, на помощь им должны прийти два крейсера мон-каламари и фрегат, — зачитал сводку командор Ульке. — Пригодное для прохода транспортника окно в астероидном поле появится через двенадцать минут. 

— Передайте Гриффу — ждать на позиции.

— И не вмешиваться, милорд? — осторожно уточнил Тэус.

— Нет, адмирал. Вмешиваться будем мы, — изменившаяся интонация Темного лорда заставила и.о. капитана проглотить все свои возражения. В отличие от Гордона, не преминувшего высказать свое недовольство в прямом эфире. Тщеславный адмирал явно намеревался воспользоваться уникальным шансом самому уничтожить повстанцев.

— Я приказал — ждать! — рявкнул ситх, привычным жестом сжимая пальцы в удушающем захвате. Слишком поздно — протянувшаяся сквозь пространство тонкая ниточка Силы лопнула.

Разрушители Гриффа ушли в прыжок.

***

А через несколько секунд чудовищный удар сотряс линкор, вырубив свет на дублирующем мостике и вызвав жалобный всхлип всех внезапно лишившихся питания механизмов.

— Твою мать, — прозвучал в вязкой тишине чей-то сдавленный стон, — что это было?

«Банта пууду в особо крупных размерах», — решил Пиетт, судорожно цепляясь за медленно взлетающую к потолку деку. О том, что точно так же всплывает вверх он сам и служащий ему рабочим столом двухтонный контейнер, каперанг постарался немедленно забыть. Поскольку поводов испугаться до судорог и так было с избытком.

Мысли всех прочих, запертых в бронированном гробу, судя по всему, так и не успевшем стать гордостью Имперского флота, расшифровке в силу сумбурности и непечатности не подлежали. Но устыдившееся мироздание внезапно решило смилостивиться и найти себе другую игрушку.

Первой вернулась сила тяжести. Вторым — звук. Оглушенному Фирмусу на долю секунды показалось, что взвыли все аварийные сирены корабля. Но, как выяснилось позже, это был всего лишь сигнал метеоритной опасности — полностью лишившийся щитов линкор кричал, не желая умирать в облачном месиве планеты-гиганта.

— Сектора десять, два, двенадцать по правому борту, отказ энергосистем, риск возгорания — девяносто восемь процентов! Разгерметизацию разрешаю! — глухо каркнул держащийся за ребра капитан-инженер. Подчиненный ему лейтенант с разбитым лицом не глядя (а Пиетт даже не был уверен в том, что ему все еще было чем смотреть) хлопнул по кнопке ближайшего пульта, запуская процесс.

«Слава всем богам, что у нас на борту никого, кроме технической команды», — с холодным ужасом подумал Фирмус, загипнотизированный ползущими вниз показателями давления воздуха.

— Дефлекторы правого борта, принудительная накачка! Сила тяжести ноль пять, вектор от центра масс! Лево десять, маршевым двигателям форсаж! — линкор тяжело качнулся в сторону, медленно выравниваясь, но тут же снова повалился на борт.

— Мощность реактора девяносто и растет! Девяносто два... девяносто четыре... девяносто шесть! Перегрузка через сорок секунд!!! Принудительное торможение реакции, регуляторы на максимум!

«Да, нет, отмена, отмена, какого хатта тут вообще происходит?!» — пальцы Пиетта танцевали на клавишах деки, пытаясь успеть за потоком команд, поступающих от всех систем сразу, которые надо было подтвердить, отменить или блокировать как противоречивые.

«Это не повстанцы, это свои… просто какой-то самонадеянный ублюдок…» — тут у каперанга закончились достойные эпитеты, и он просто зашипел сквозь зубы от злости, продолжая свой странный поединок с машиной, упорно не желавшей отдавать реакторщикам ручное управление системой. И никакие исключительные права доступа ушедшую в бесконечный цикл программу управления аварийным гашением реактора не интересовали. Наконец, программа контроля целостности системы выдала критическую ошибку и автоматически закрылась.

— Сброс стержней! 

— Есть сброс стержней!

Фирмус беззвучно ахнул, впившись взглядом во вспыхнувшую красным схему линкора. Но, к счастью, насыщенно-алый медленно потух, уступив место ядовито-оранжевому.

— Мощность реактора семьдесят пять, падает. Шестьдесят, падает, — монотонно бубнил голос и.о. старшего реакторной смены из недр динамика. — Пятьдесят пять, стабилизирована. 

Все дружно выдохнули. А Пиетт украдкой потер занемевшее запястье.

— Дефлекторы сорок, поле равномерное.

— Скорость хода двести восемьдесят, маршевые на режиме, маневровые прогреты!

— Внутренняя связь восстановлена, активация дальней связи требует перезагрузки системы.

— Есть перезагрузка!

— Сила тяжести ноль девять, вектор стандартный.

— Отбой метеоритной тревоги, отбой пожарной тревоги, отбой радиационной тревоги. Все системы в норме. Шахты лифтов разблокированы, гермодвери уровней разблокированы. Рециркуляция воздуха восстановлена на всех палубах...

Волна истеричного возбуждения постепенно сходила на нет. Временные командиры боевых частей вернули себе штатный контроль над системами управления, операторы, докладывающие о состоянии дел, перешли с громкой связи на стандартные каналы, и можно было с достаточной долей уверенности сказать, что линкор отделался легким испугом.

С чем Пиетт и поспешил сам себя поздравить.

Но тут с глухим вздохом пневмосистемы откатилась бронированная дверь, все это время надежно защищавшая дублирующий мостик от проникновения извне. И в проеме возник непроницаемо черный силуэт последнего лорда ситхов — Дарта Вейдера.

«Допрыгались...» — отстраненно подумал Фирмус, пытаясь сглотнуть колючий ком в горле. Роившиеся в голове каперанга варианты развития событий были один другого страшнее, но самого себя в них Пиетт не включал, подозревая, что жить ему осталось недолго — он сидел ко входу ближе всех и был старшим по званию среди присутствующих. Кого еще можно назначить крайним?

Немая сцена длилась секунд тридцать. После чего ситх шагнул вперед и протянул оцепеневшему офицеру кодовый цилиндр с золотистой полосой.

Фирмус машинально взял предложенное, даже не пытаясь понять логику происходящего. Но лорду не было дела до чужих трудностей. Взглянув на перемазанного смазкой и пылью Пиетта сверху вниз, ситх равнодушно произнес:

— Жду вас на мостике через пятнадцать минут, капитан.


	8. БЕЗ ЖАЛОСТИ И ЧЕСТИ

Цифры на хронометре дрогнули и сменились, показав четыре утра ровно. 

«Самое время для раздумий над своей тяжелой судьбой», — Фирмус прислонился затылком к стенной панели и бездумно уставился в темноту. Начало нового дня, возможно, одного из самых важных в его жизни, Пиетта определенно не радовало. 

Каперанг тихо хмыкнул, вспоминая, как два месяца назад таким же безрадостным утром он решил, что откладывать разговор с Айсард больше не имеет смысла.

Датапад с подтверждением его назначения капитаном «Исполнителя» все так же, как и несколько недель назад, валялся рядом с неопрятным коконом из одеял, в недрах которого Фирмус пытался спрятаться от суровой действительности. Но, увы, спрятаться там от собственных мыслей не было никакой возможности.

Прикрыв глаза, он вновь и вновь перебирал в памяти события тех нескольких безумно длинных суток.

Линкор, едва не протараненный своими же крейсерами у Явина, при первой возможности вернулся к Фондору, теряя на ходу всякую мелочевку. И людей, поскольку исчезновение с основного мостика офицеров восьмого флота не прошло незамеченным. Поинтересоваться их судьбой Пиетт, все еще пребывающий под впечатлением от своего нового статуса, не рискнул. Честно говоря, рядом с Темным лордом он и дышать старался через раз, поскольку в присутствии ситха его попросту мутило от ужаса и чудовищной мощи Силы. Но Вейдера не волновали проблемы подчиненных — он стоял у обзорного иллюминатора и просто смотрел в никуда.

Ровно до того момента, пока на борт не поднялась спешно отозванная с Куата Лира Вескесс и не устроила ставленнику Императора безобразный скандал. Обвинения ситх проигнорировал, охладив пыл госпожи Генерального конструктора равнодушным заявлением о том, что через два стандартных месяца он собирается устроить «Исполнителю» полноценные ходовые испытания. И если линкор не будет к ним готов... 

Продолжение фразы все присутствующие домыслили самостоятельно. И предприняли соответствующие меры. 

Одной из которых было составление максимально подробного отчета с поминутной записью событий. Благо, восстановить их не составляло труда. Все, происходившее на борту корабля, тщательнейшим образом фиксировалось — от перемещений членов экипажа до команд, вводимых в систему с того или иного пульта. Разумеется, экстремальные условия работы наложили на картину свой отпечаток, но даже поверхностный анализ выявил определенные нестыковки. И Фирмус подозревал, что заметил их не он один. 

Каперанг, не глядя, протянул руку к заваленной черновыми распечатками деке и щелкнул клавишей. 

На экране послушно высветилась схема линкора и длинный перечень повреждений, неизбежных при такой степени готовности корабля в первые же пять минут маневрирования. Не говоря уже о прыжке и последовавшем за ним столкновении. Которое, по определению, не могло закончиться ничем хорошим. Три ИЗР, вышедшие из гиперпространства буквально «на броне» линкора, обладали достаточной энергией, чтобы снести надстройку и разрушить корпус. Но вместо этого они просто взорвались от мгновенной перегрузки реакторов. Объяснить это с точки зрения физики Пиетт затруднялся, предоставив сомнительное удовольствие придумывания подходящей теории Вескесс. Но череда «случайностей» при ближайшем рассмотрении превращалась в закономерность. Ситх просто хотел попасть в определенную точку пространства-времени и привести туда корабль, невзирая на любые препятствия. И ему это удалось.

«Если не считать одного «но» — стрелять линкор не мог. И слава богам Галактики, какие они там остались, что нам не пришлось узнать это у Явина».

Фирмус с силой потер ладонями лицо, пытаясь взбодриться.

«Раз уж заснуть не получилось, может быть, удастся проснуться?»

Не помогло — мир остался все таким же мутным, как и раньше, и слабое ночное освещение к этому не имело никакого отношения. В отличие от одной одиозной личности в черном. Или даже двух, если подумать.

С ненавистью покосившись на полупустой пузырек успокоительного, Пиетт тяжело вздохнул. То, что случилось после разговора с Исанне, он предпочел бы забыть, как страшный сон. Но по злой иронии судьбы именно во сне Фирмус переживал это вновь и вновь, безуспешно пытаясь нащупать выход из лабиринта и найти, наконец, недостающий фрагмент головоломки. Вот и сейчас, стоило только закрыть глаза…

***

Корускант встретил его сиянием заката, неотличимого по цвету от нового мундира Исанне. Пересчитав взглядом кубики на планке, Пиетт тихо хмыкнул и с непонятной иронией отметил:

— А я еще хотел вам пожаловаться.

«Раз уж поздравлять и сочувствовать одновременно слишком… рискованно».

— Плохая идея, — мрачная и осунувшаяся Айсард поежилась, нервным жестом обхватив себя руками. Кажется, ее тоже не слишком обрадовало новое назначение. И предварявшие его события.

«Мечты сбываются, но как-то не так и не там», — пришел к неутешительному выводу Фирмус, рассматривая громаду дворца, проплывающую под днищем спидера. Непримечательного внешне, но явно бронированного, если судить по управляемости. Прочими скрытыми возможностями данного транспортного средства капитан предпочел не интересоваться, рассудив, что о своей собственной безопасности Директор СИБ позаботилась по полной программе.

«Как скоро она решит использовать для полетов шаттл? Или традиционная для безопасников паранойя еще не достигла пика?» — спросил сам себя Пиетт, переводя взгляд на сидящую неподвижно Айсард. Глубокие тени, отбрасываемые на точеное лицо Исанне пролетающими мимо воздушными судами, делали ее похожей на мраморную статую и добавляли добрый десяток лет к реальному возрасту. 

«Да уж, некоторым ударный труд на благо родины явно не на пользу. Как и мне, кстати…»

Фирмус вспомнил покинутый им хаос верфей и едва слышно вздохнул.

В этот раз его визит в столицу был вполне официален, поскольку отчет о первом рейде линкора он был обязан предоставить не только высшему флотскому командованию, но и Службе. А раз так — то переживать о том, как это все смотрится со стороны, смысла не имеет. Хотя если придираться к мелочам, то встречать его лично Айсард была не обязана. Даже с учетом важности проекта. 

«Не пора ли начинать нервничать?» — с этой мыслью Пиетт ступил на гулкие плиты посадочной площадки. 

Но выгодно отличающиеся своей обыденностью от мрачно-роскошных интерьеров дворца, строгие и пустые коридоры здания главного управления Службы странно успокаивали. Вызывая ассоциации с привычными переплетениями дюрастиловых ходов линкора, которые за последнее полугодие намертво въелись в память, вытеснив столичные воспоминания.

И тем страшнее было, переступив порог кабинета Айсард, оказаться лицом к лицу с Палпатином. 

Черный силуэт ситха терялся в начинающихся сумерках, но пятно света от настольной лампы, выхватывающее из сгущающихся теней тонкую сухую кисть с узловатыми пальцами, убеждало, что занявший место Директора гость вполне реален. Как бы сильно ни хотелось Пиетту обратного.

— Повелитель? — голос позорно дрогнул, выдав охвативший каперанга мгновенный ужас. За которым удачно спряталась непрошенная мысль о том, что падать на колени в такой ситуации глупо. Даже если это и положено по этикету.

Но Император лишь отмахнулся от Пиетта, как от надоедливого насекомого. Казалось, сейчас его куда больше интересует текст на экране датапада. Отвлекаться от которого ситх не собирался. По крайней мере, в обозримом будущем.

«И что мне делать? И думать?»

За прошедшие в гробовом молчании четверть часа Фирмус убедился в том, что при всем богатстве фантазии, разновидностей мрачных прогнозов дальнейшего развития событий у него набирается не больше десятка. Обдумав их все и придя к заключению, что от повторного рассмотрения они становятся все абсурднее и гаже, Пиетт чуть слышно вздохнул. И едва не подпрыгнул, неожиданно услышав тихий, надтреснутый голос. 

— Вы интересно боитесь, капитан, — не поднимая глаз, отметил Палпатин скучающим тоном. Так, словно говорил о погоде.

— Я? — опешил Фирмус.

— Именно, — подтвердил Император, сопроводив свои слова едва заметной усмешкой из недр капюшона. — К счастью, это не единственное ваше полезное умение.

«Неужели?» — у изнервничавшегося Пиетта все же хватило выдержки не ляпнуть это вслух, под неизбежную запись. Но каперанг отдавал себе отчет в том, что его мысли, озвученные или нет, секретом для сидящего напротив человека не являются. И вполне возможно, будут точно так же доступны Дарту Вейдеру, если тому придет в голову обратить внимание на своего подчиненного. Работающего не только на СИБ, что уже само по себе плохо, но и…

«Если лорд узнает…» — тут фантазия забуксовала, отказавшись представлять неизбежную казнь в красках.

— Хвалю за сообразительность, — теперь Палпатин улыбнулся уже явно. А Фирмус почувствовал, как от этой улыбки у него все буквально замерзает внутри.

«Но почему я?!» — паника уступила место глухому отчаянию. 

Император погладил лежащий перед ним датапад кончиками пальцев. Как живое существо. Или как любимую игрушку.

— Надеюсь, вы все еще полны решимости продолжать службу, не так ли? — мягко произнес ситх.

— Да, повелитель, — обреченно отозвался каперанг, мысленно проклиная свою несчастливую звезду.

— Рад за вас, — с холодной иронией проронил Палпатин, откидываясь на спинку кресла. Прячась среди привычных теней. Наблюдая. И выжидая.

Позже Пиетт мог поклясться в том, что датапад прыгнул ему в руки сам, без посторонней помощи. Но это, разумеется, была лишь иллюзия.

Усилием воли заставив себя трястись не так сильно, чтобы строки не прыгали перед глазами, каперанг попытался сосредоточиться на тексте, понимая, что щадить его нервную систему и ждать, пока он соизволит успокоиться, Его Императорское Величество не собирается. А сосредоточившись, безмерно удивился, поскольку ему вручили досье на джедая. Очень… неправильного джедая, если Фирмус хоть что-то понимал в одаренных. И очень удачливого, судя по многочисленным отчетам об успешном выполнении различных заданий, стыдливо прячущихся за словосочетанием «дипломатическая миссия». Дипломатии там не хватало даже для отвода глаз, а вот диверсий, разведки боем, смены правительств и прочих, в обычных условиях уголовно-наказуемых, деяний было с избытком. Спустя месяцы это переросло в военные действия, в которых без труда опознавались ключевые моменты Войн Клонов. Перемежающиеся дворцовыми интригами, работой на канцлера и даже… личной жизнью.

«Богатая у кого-то биография», — мысленно отметил Пиетт и тут же одернул себя — участие фигуранта досье в операции по освобождению канцлера из плена без труда позволяло определить личность. А шедшая следующим абзацем «Храмовая резня» — связать эту личность с другой, не менее известной.

На осознание и принятие данного факта Фирмусу понадобилось куда больше двух минут, потраченных им на чтение последней страницы. И когда он положил датапад обратно на стол, то выглядел не лучше покойника. Во всяком случае, живые люди таким цветом лица похвастать могли достаточно редко.

— Ну, что вы можете сказать о… нашем общем знакомом? — вкрадчиво поинтересовался Палпатин, разглядывая стоящего перед ним человека. — Сильно ли он изменился?

— Эмм… — мучительная попытка собрать разбегающиеся мысли не увенчалась успехом, и Пиетт озвучил первое, что пришло в голову, — я бы сказал, что он… остепенился.

Раздавшееся в ответ веселое хихиканье еще не раз являлось Фирмусу в кошмарных снах. Как и то, что за ним последовало.

***

«Любите ли вы цифры, капитан? Настолько, чтобы доверить им свою жизнь?» ¬¬— насмешливый взгляд желтых глаз, в которых уже давно нет ничего человеческого. Лишь скука и вялый исследовательский интерес маститого ученого.

«Да, повелитель», — собственный голос, ломающийся от сбивающей дыхание боли. 

«Тогда считайте», — чужая воля, бесцеремонно вторгающаяся в лабиринты памяти и перебирающая воспоминания, как камешки на морском берегу. Шелест слов, родственный звуку, с которым змеиная чешуя раздвигает сухие листья, холодное презрение, ранящее гораздо больнее чего-либо в этой жизни. Удавка, затягивающаяся не на шее, но на сознании…

«Тьма милосердная, можно я просто упаду в обморок?»

Едва слышный смешок и накатывающая волной чернота. 

«Тьма редко бывает милосердной, капитан…»

Насколько Фирмус помнил, сознание он тогда действительно потерял. А очнулся уже в салоне возвращающегося к верфям шаттла, в компании жесточайшей мигрени и стопки датападов с десятком новых приказов. И если с приказами удалось разобраться в течение трех суток, то с головной болью дело обстояло куда хуже — она изводила каперанга еще несколько недель, слившихся для Пиетта в один бесконечный день без начала и конца. 

Но барахтаясь в личном медикаментозном аду, Фирмус раз за разом возвращался к мысли о том, что между двумя этими событиями было что-то еще. Пропавший фрагмент, который во что бы то ни стало надо восстановить. Суть всей этой игры… и лучше бы самостоятельно, поскольку если действиями Императора заинтересуется Вейдер, с деталями придется разбираться уже на том свете. И билет туда будет стоить очень, очень дорого.

«Боги Галактики, зачем я во все это ввязался? — встреча с собственным страхом душевного равновесия Пиетту не вернула, о подобном было глупо даже мечтать, но привела к единственно возможному выводу, — я буду жить, пока буду бояться».

Вопрос лишь в том — как долго? 

Впрочем, у всех этих событий был и положительный аспект — теперь капитану, по крайней мере, не хотелось вывернуться наизнанку от отвращения, находясь рядом с ситхом. Что являлось несомненным плюсом. Особенно если закрыть глаза на те минусы, о которых Фирмус пока не подозревал. Но разбираться с неприятностями стоило по мере поступления. А поступали они непрерывно.

Линкор, на доводку которого по стандартам Фондора требовалось от шести до десяти месяцев, был признан условно готовым через полтора, примерно тогда, когда Пиетт, наконец, обрел способность худо-бедно воспринимать окружающую действительность. Отчаявшись совершить невозможное, Лира Вескесс умыла руки и заявила, что ходовые испытания «Исполнитель» переживет, после чего все равно придется возвращаться на верфи. А раз так — то нет смысла пытать впихнуть банту в игольное ушко. 

Уверенность госпожи Генерального конструктора в необходимости ремонта едва сошедшего со стапелей корабля порядком нервировала Пиетта. Но он отдавал себе отчет в том, что может не пережить даже первую фазу операции, собственно испытания. Поэтому капитан, вместо бесплодных споров с Вескесс, занялся ускоренным наверстыванием упущенного. 

И от проверки результата его теперь отделяло не больше двух часов.

На «Исполнителе» были завершены все работы, которые можно было завершить, все прочие недоделки зафиксированы и опечатаны. Экипаж укомплектован практически полностью, штаб «Эскадрона» переведен на борт линкора, программа ходовых испытаний утверждена на всех уровнях, включая адмирала Оззеля. Два ИЗР сопровождения вызваны из Внешних Регионов и приведены в полную боевую готовность. 

На эскорт возлагалась обязанность защиты флагмана, пока лишенного истребительного прикрытия, от всех возможных угроз извне. Внутренними угрозами должен был по-прежнему заниматься штат корабельного СБ, больше чем наполовину состоящий из действующих сотрудников Имперской службы безопасности. 

Осталось только начать.

«И успешно закончить», — мысленно хмыкнул Пиетт, слыша, как в гулком нутре огромного корабля разносится эхо первых аккордов имперского марша, транслируемого по громкой связи.

***

— Господа, — Оззель строго оглядел стоящих перед ним офицеров, — я надеюсь, что вы со всем возможным старанием подойдете к выполнению своих обязанностей. И покажете результат, который позволит по праву считать этот корабль лучшим во всем Имперском флоте. Помните, на вас возложена большая ответственность!

Негромкое фырканье, раздавшееся после этих слов со стороны обзорного иллюминатора, заставило адмирала нахмуриться. Всем было известно, что лорд Вейдер отличается некоторыми… странностями. Но смеяться в такой момент? Немыслимо!

— Милорд? — обратился он к ставленнику Императора.

— Приступайте, адмирал, — тяжело уронил ситх, не соизволив даже посмотреть в сторону командующего «Эскадроном».

Кендал кивнул. Короткий крик ревуна обозначил начало движения линкора прочь от верфей Фондора. 

«Второе рождение, на сей раз со всеми церемониями», — Фирмус проводил взглядом прошмыгнувший мимо обзорного иллюминатора буксир и вновь уставился на монитор, показывающий траекторию движения гигантского корабля. 

Лорд Вейдер, от которого он подспудно ожидал какого-нибудь неприятного сюрприза, внезапно решил соблюсти традицию, обойтись без спецэффектов и не вмешиваться в процесс командования линкором, предоставив экипажу корабля и службам верфей делать свое дело.

«Знать бы еще почему?» — Пиетт скосил глаза на своего помощника, имени которого, к стыду своему, так и не запомнил. Впрочем, с учетом того, что познакомились лично они только сутки назад, это было неудивительно. Старпом дернулся, словно почувствовав взгляд, и демонстративно отвернулся, сделав вид, что очень заинтересован показаниями системы контроля мощности двигателей.

Фирмус моргнул, удивленный подобной реакцией. Откуда именно перевели угрюмого кавторанга, он не успел выяснить. Но тот совершенно точно не принадлежал ни к команде Оззеля, которую адмирал перевез на борт «Исполнителя» полностью, до последнего зеленого адъютанта, ни к остаткам временного экипажа, состоявшего из офицеров восьмого флота. 

«Хотя поди разберись еще в этой каше — кто тут откуда и чей…», — мысленно вздохнул Пиетт, предвидя возможные проблемы. 

Взять из ниоткуда сработавшийся экипаж численностью в четверть миллиона человек — а именно столько требовалось на флагман — было не под силу даже Темному лорду. Для этого нужно было разорить целый секторальный флот. Возможно, не один. А ведь Вейдер наверняка выбирал не самых худших специалистов.

«Что явно не прибавило ему популярности», — резюмировал каперанг, стараясь не смотреть на застывшую памятником фигуру у обзорного иллюминатора. И машинально отмечая, что взгляды всех остальных офицеров дежурной смены тоже направлены куда угодно, кроме спины ситха.

«Разумная предосторожность даже для идейных карьеристов. Никогда не знаешь, чем обернется желание выслужиться», — поморщился Фирмус, вспомнив, каким путем его самого занесло туда, где он сейчас находился. 

Отработанная годами стандартная процедура вывода нового корабля за пределы верфей длилась не меньше часа, внимания капитана практически не требовала и позволяла вдоволь поразмыслить на отвлеченные темы. 

Например, о том, к чему может привести попытка потребовать от нынешнего экипажа, который даже толком не в курсе, как выглядят старшие офицеры, работы с полной отдачей. А ведь многих людей на борт «Исполнителя» перевели буквально вчера, что лишь усугубило всеобщую неразбериху. Так, о том, что танковой дивизией «Вьюга», приписанной к десантному корпусу флагмана, командует его старый знакомый — Максимилиан Вирс, Пиетт узнал только два часа назад. По счастью, генерал еще не прибыл, и хотя бы за его судьбу каперанг был спокоен — что бы ни случилось на испытаниях, Вирса это никак не затронет. 

А случиться могло всякое, поскольку программа составлялась в последний момент. И была максимально насыщенной, поскольку Фирмус небезосновательно полагал, что лорд не захочет тратить несколько суток только на то, чтобы проверить режимы работы всех тринадцати двигателей.

Наконец, буксиры отошли в сторону, уступая место крейсерам сопровождения, а линкор вышел из гравитационного поля планеты.

— Капитан, начинайте первую фазу испытаний, — адмирал Оззель не стал даже пытаться найти Пиетта взглядом, поскольку невысокий каперанг терялся среди других офицеров, собравшихся в задней части мостика. А в том, что его услышат и так, Кендал не сомневался. Не зря же он столько лет командовал кораблями.

— Да, сэр! — бодро отозвался Пиетт. И, повернувшись к старпому, скомандовал, — плотность дефлекторов — десять процентов, скорость четыреста, курс прежний. Палуба мягко качнулась под ногами, отреагировав на запуск маршевых двигателей.

«Проверим, на что это чудовище действительно способно…» — Фирмус наблюдал за тем, как растет мощность реактора. И дождавшись нужной цифры, отдал следующий приказ:

— Скорость восемьсот. Через семь минут поднять до тысячи и форсировать двигатели. Все.

— Сэр? — старпом поднял взгляд от монитора. 

— Что такое? — раздраженно поинтересовался капитан, впервые обратив внимание на то, как выглядит стоящий рядом с ним кавторанг. Общую помятость можно было списать на бессонную ночь, хотя это как раз было в порядке вещей — в последнюю неделю все спали урывками. Сколько придется и где придется. Но вот лихорадочный блеск глаз и расширенные до предела зрачки указывали на более серьезные проблемы.

«Болен или перенервничал», — решил Пиетт. Не обвинять же человека в сумасшествии на ровном месте?

— Мы сожжем двигатели, сэр, — беспокойство старпома было не наигранным, но что-то в тоне кавторанга показалось Фирмусу странным. Некое скрытое ожидание или что-то вроде, у Пиетта никак не получалось сформулировать свои ощущения.

— Не думаю, — холодно произнес он. — Предельно допустимая скорость по спецификации — тысячу двести единиц. А ее мы пока не достигли.

— Да, сэр, — старпом снова уткнулся взглядом в монитор. 

«Кажется, кое-кто не читал ни документацию, ни программу ходовых испытаний. Блестяще!»

Капитан мысленно выругался и покосился на схему линкора. Та постепенно наливалась оранжевым — намек на то, что гнать на форсаже бесконечно нельзя. А значит, пора переходить ко второму пункту:

— Маршевые двигатели на реверс, маневровые — стоп, стабилизационные на полную!

Предупреждающе взвыла сирена, и все, кто не был пристегнут к своим креслам, схватились кто за что. Даже адмирал вынужден был поступиться своей спесью и вцепиться в дюрастиловый переплет обзорного иллюминатора. Линкор взбрыкнул, как необъезженный эопи, но удержался на курсе. Крейсера сопровождения, на которые никто не догадался передать предупреждение, проскочили мимо, разойдясь в стороны в маневре экстренного торможения. И с удивительной синхронностью выдали в эфир запрос о возможных неисправностях флагмана. 

— Сообщите эскорту, чтобы держали дистанцию, — распорядился Пиетт, не дожидаясь, пока Оззель соизволит сделать это сам. — Мы начинаем вращение.

Фирмус пробежал взглядом строки только что переданного на мостик отчета. Судя по всему, сжечь они ничего пока не успели. И хотелось надеяться на то, что так пойдет и дальше.

— Заглушить маршевые двигатели. Маневровые правого борта — штатный режим, левого борта — на реверс. Стабилизационные — половинная мощность. Начинаем левый разворот. Через триста секунд инвертировать схему.

Линкор снова качнулся, с запозданием среагировав на импульс двигателей. Пиетт закусил губу, глядя, как медленно движется нос флагмана, описывающий заданную программой восьмерку.

«Да, про разворот вслед за целью стоит забыть сразу…»

Вторая восьмерка, в обратную сторону, удалась лучше, что заставило Фирмуса пожалеть о сокращении программы испытаний. Вопреки обещаниям Вескесс, мощность двигателей правого и левого борта отличалась больше, чем на заявленные десять процентов. Или это были последствия длительной работы на форсаже? Капитан поставил мысленную галочку — разобраться с этим вопросом. 

— Скорость восемьсот. Приготовиться к выполнению правого одинарного нисходящего разворота вокруг продольной оси, — требуемый маневр был прекрасно известен пилотам легких кораблей под названием «бочка», но Пиетт не был уверен в том, что кто-то до него пытался проделать подобное на корабле таких размеров. И на такой скорости. 

— Крен десять градусов, двадцать, сорок, шестьдесят, — оператор запнулся, — сэр, мощность компенсаторов падает!

— Отставить разворот, выровняйте корабль! — Фирмус с ужасом представил, что будет, если исчезнет искусственная гравитация. О возможности самопроизвольного гашения компенсаторов при резком повороте Лира его не предупреждала. С другой стороны, никто не заставлял его вписывать подобные маневры в программу.

«У меня будет длинный, очень длинный список претензий к Вескесс», — мрачно подумал каперанг, чувствуя, как по мере уменьшения крена вектор силы тяжести возвращается к нормальному значению.

— Восходящая спираль, радиус четыреста. Предупредите эскорт, — спокойный тон был лишь маской, под которой Пиетт постарался спрятать свою злость и разочарование. Маневрировал линкор куда хуже, чем должен был. И это фактически в «лабораторных условиях». А что будет в бою?

«Хоть бы на «горке» опять не заглохли», — Фирмус затылком ощущал злобный взгляд Оззеля. Если так пойдет и дальше, то дело закончится публичным разносом задолго до завершения программы испытаний. Но мнение адмирала — это одно, сейчас Пиетта куда больше интересовало другое — что думает обо всей этой акробатике стоящий у иллюминатора ситх. Увы, Вейдер пока не высказал ни порицания, ни одобрения. И это потихоньку начинало нервировать каперанга. 

«Ладно, пожуем — увидим, как говорят хатты».

Оставшиеся элементы, включая боевой разворот, откатали практически без помарок, если не считать того, что пришлось почти вдвое снизить скорость маневрирования. Не такая уж высокая цена за управляемость, если подумать. 

Осталось убедиться в том, что с этим мнением согласны все остальные.

— Программа испытаний завершена! — магическая фраза прозвучала лишь через шесть часов, вместо ожидаемых трех с половиной, и Фирмус едва удержался от вздоха облегчения. 

Оззель же не счел нужным скрывать свое мнение и шумно хмыкнул. Он охотно бы высказал капитану все, что он думает о его отсутствующих профессиональных навыках. Причем на повышенных тонах, но для этого следовало дождаться завершения операции. Не брать же на себя ответственность за чужие ошибки. Да еще в такой компании.

«Вот вернемся к верфям…»

— Отставить возвращение, — приказал Темный лорд, заставив адмирала подавиться воздухом. Ситх опередил Кендала, собиравшегося приказать проложить обратный курс к Фондору, буквально на долю секунды.

— Прыжок по заданным координатам, — стандартный информационный кристалл перекочевал от Вейдера к красному от возмущения Оззелю и дальше по цепочке.

«Вот и сюрприз», — Пиетт вопросительно взглянул на адмирала, но Кендал в ответ лишь раздраженно дернул плечом, наглядно продемонстрировав, что не имеет ни малейшего понятия о цели их путешествия.

***

Как бы то ни было, после короткого гиперпространственного прыжка флагман «Эскадрона» выскочил в обычное пространство в пяти диаметрах от поверхности неизвестной планеты. 

А Пиетт озадачено уставился на монитор. Тактический компьютер утверждал, что серо-зеленый шарик называется Лаактиен; первая попытка колонизации предпринята около двух тысяч лет назад; полезных ископаемых в объемах, способных окупить разработку, не обнаружено. В данный момент на планете из очагов активности наличествуют три крупных поселения и руины разгромленной год назад пиратской базы. Предположительно заселенные беженцами с одного из окраинных миров.

«А мы что тут забыли?» — Фирмус рассматривал совершенно обычную планету, машинально читая сопроводительный текст и пытаясь понять, в чем подвох. 

— База повстанцев на северном континенте.

Пиетт поднял голову и вздрогнул, встретившись взглядом с блестящими глазницами маски. Два десятка метров, отделявшие его от Темного лорда, вряд ли могли служить препятствием для чтения мыслей. Впрочем, в голове каперанга сейчас наблюдалась лишь звенящая пустота.

— Э… милорд?

— Уничтожьте ее. У вас одна попытка, — снизошел до объяснений Вейдер. И, не дожидаясь ответа, отвернулся обратно к обзорному иллюминатору.

«Стрельбы по плану должны быть через месяц», — Фирмус с тоской подумал о документе, который вчера вечером подал на подпись адмиралу Оззелю. Расписанные по неделям испытания подразумевали плавное наращивание нагрузки и технические паузы для устранения возможных неисправностей. И, разумеется, никто не готовился к тому, что должно было произойти через тридцать дней — ведь до этого могла случиться сотня других неприятностей.

Но, кажется, Темный лорд признавал только один вид решений — свои собственные. По крайней мере, в отношении флагмана «Эскадрона». Осуждать ситха за это было глупо, так как линкор изначально планировался своего рода «подарком» Императора своему протеже. И Вейдер был волен делать с ним все, что душе угодно. С экипажем, кстати, тоже, но об этом капитан постарался пока не думать, поскольку время, отведенное на выполнение операции, неумолимо истекало.

— Они молчат, сэр, — старпом для наглядности ткнул пальцем в экран, надеясь привлечь внимание витающего в облаках командира. 

Объект действительно не проявлял ожидаемой активности. Ни защитного поля, ни передач в эфире. Подозрительная тишина. 

«Если только это не ловушка».

— Вижу, — Фирмус с мрачным видом разглядывал дрожащую картинку, мысленно прикидывая, как лучше отработать по цели. Если те, кто находится внизу, собираются продолжать в том же духе, то имеет смысл просто дать залп из орудий нижней полусферы при проходе над заданным районом. Но если… 

— Результаты последнего сканирования?

— В квадрате 3-22 есть источник энергии, точно местоположение определить не удается — мешает природный фон, наличие жизненных форм установить не удалось. Возможно, разведка ошиблась, — упорно гнул свою линию старпом, — и там внизу какие-нибудь беженцы или колонисты.

— И что? — Пиетт пожал плечами. — Мы получили приказ, мы его выполняем.

— Даже если это приведет к бессмысленным жертвам? — голос старпома задрожал. Но не от возмущения, от злости.

— Даже если это приведет к необходимости сменить помощника капитана, — парировал Фирмус, выразительно покосившись в сторону обзорного иллюминатора. — Мне не нужны гуманисты и паникеры, не способные засунуть свой идеализм подальше.

Старпом резко побледнел:

— А воинскую честь?

— Засуньте и ее тоже, — шепотом огрызнулся каперанг. — И замените инстинктом самосохранения. Прошение о переводе во Внешние регионы по состоянию здоровья подадите по возвращении на Фондор. А сейчас отправляйтесь в лазарет, пока вас туда не понесли!

Старпом долгих несколько секунд сверлил командира яростным взглядом, но сломался, опустил глаза и едва слышно выдавил:

— Есть.

Проводив глазами жертву высоких идеалов, Пиетт обернулся и уставился на своего второго помощника, мучительно пытаясь вспомнить, как того зовут.

— Герент, сэр. Густав Герент, — молодой офицер правильно расшифровал страдальческую гримасу начальства.

— Отлично, — хмыкнул капитан, — до конца операции вы назначаетесь исполняющим обязанности старшего помощника. Надеюсь, хотя бы у вас с этим проблем не возникнет.

— Никак нет, сэр, — бледно улыбнулся Герент, — благодарю за довер…

Но закончить фразу ему не дали.

— Сэр! — дежурный оператор сдвинул наушники и вопросительно уставился на командира. — С поверхности идет шифрованная передача. 

— Глушите, — немедленно отозвался Фирмус. Кто бы там сейчас ни засорял эфир, нарушать секретность не стоило.

— Отставить. Пусть кричат, — ровный голос Темного лорда заставил вздрогнуть не только дежурную смену, но и стоящего рядом с ситхом адмирала. Оззель, как и Пиетт, предпочел бы сделать все тихо. Но спорить с Вейдером по такому ничтожному поводу не стоило. Если ставленнику Императора хочется произвести на врага впечатление — пусть. На исход дела это никак не повлияет.

— Как пожелаете, милорд, — каперанг едва заметно пожал плечами. И тут же зашипел сквозь зубы, увидев, как картинка на тактическом мониторе подергивается рябью. 

Повстанцы поняли, что прятаться бесполезно, и активировали защитное поле.

— Плотность щита?

— Помехи мешают сканированию. Предположительно сопоставима со стандартным «зонтичным» типа 28-Форн. Для точной идентификации недостаточно данных.

«Прекрасно. А у меня недостаточно идей!»

Линкор шел к планете, не сбавляя скорости, и придумывать выход из положения нужно было быстро. Будь у него ИЗР типа «Император», Фирмус рискнул бы осуществить пикирование к верхней границе атмосферы, дал залп из носовых орудий и вывел крейсер на орбиту с форсированием маршевых двигателей. Да, это дало бы полуторную или даже двойную перегрузку, но позволило использовать всю ударную мощь ИЗР.

Но у него был линкор, унаследовавший от своего предшественника форму корпуса и расположение турболарезных батарей. Проблема заключалась в том, что увеличение размеров произошло в основном в длину и ширину, при весьма скромном приросте высоты. Это существенно сузило сектор обстрела и требовало большего дифферента на нос при работе по земле. Разумеется, можно было попробовать фокус с пикированием и на линкоре, но Пиетт был совершенно не уверен в том, что ему хватит высоты на выполнение маневра без нырка в атмосферу, грозящего сжечь дефлекторы. А результаты только что закончившихся ходовых испытаний прозрачно намекали на возможность вообще не выйти из пике. Угробить же корабль и четверть миллиона душ экипажа ради визуального эффекта Фирмус был пока морально не готов. Не говоря уже о том, что в возможности снять щит единственным залпом носовых орудий каперанг сомневался больше, чем в победе Альянса. Проще говоря, Фирмус до сих пор сомневался, что они могут стрелять.

«К хаттам! Раз красиво не получается, сделаем как получается», — Пиетт еще раз взглянул на рассчитанную тактическим компьютером траекторию и поморщился. Вряд ли Оззель одобрит подобное, ну да ладно.

— Скорость четыреста, лево десять, дифферент на нос — пятнадцать градусов. Начать накачку турболазерных батарей левого борта, — приказал капитан. Схема корабля вспыхнула желтым, обозначив места наибольшего потребления энергии.

— Крен по левому борту шесть градусов и растет, — осторожно заметил и.о. старпома.

— Наращивать до тридцати. Стрелять по готовности — четные, через две десятых — нечетные турболазерные батареи.

— Есть, сэр, — отозвался озадаченный Герент, явно не понимающий смысла маневра.

Линкор медленно завалился на бок, одновременно разворачиваясь для атаки. Фирмус чувствовал, как меняется вектор силы тяжести — компенсаторы срабатывали с секундным запаздыванием. Ухватившись на всякий случай за поручень, Пиетт с долей злорадства покосился на Оззеля. Адмиралу с мостика над вахтенной ямой деваться было некуда, а сохранение равновесия при резком маневре требовало недюжинной ловкости. Впрочем, обошлось. 

Пискнул зуммер, обозначив начало обратного отсчета и приковав все внимание капитана к мониторам.

«Времени у нас на один полноценный бортовой залп. Защитный экран такой плотности это наверняка снимет, но не стоит забывать про базу. А раз так, то разбивка одного удара на два последовательных — единственно верное решение, — Фирмус напряженно следил за мелькающими цифрами. — И сейчас узнаем, не ошибся ли я в определении размеров «окна» перезагрузки их защитного поля…»

— Залп, — одними губами произнес и.о. старпома, и корабль сотряс двойной удар. Мониторы залило ярким свечением взрыва.

— Результаты атаки? — глядя, как вскипает море огня на месте укрепленной базы, Фирмус впервые осознал, насколько чудовищна мощь линкора, доверенного ему. И понял, что за право и дальше обладать этой мощью он сейчас готов продать абсолютно все. 

«Это страшно и одновременно красиво… это власть». 

Власть того специфического рода, понимание которого доступно немногим. Пиетт на секунду зажмурился, прогоняя с сетчатки пятно засветки, и мельком пожалел, что не видел результата испытаний «Звезды Смерти». При всей чудовищности совершенного Таркиным, взрыв планеты должен был стать запоминающимся зрелищем.

— База уничтожена… — оператор секунду помолчал, осмысливая переданную информацию, и медленно, словно не веря в происходящее, произнес, — глубина воронки четыреста сорок метров, температура грунта две тысячи шестьсот градусов. 

Каперанг ошарашено моргнул.

«Ничего себе плевочек!»

— Полагаю, вы собой гордитесь, — отчетливая насмешка в голосе незаметно подошедшего Оззеля, которую тот даже не потрудился скрыть, резанула ухо.

— Я горжусь кораблем, сэр, — ровно проговорил Фирмус, — и…

— Поскольку больше нечем, — оборвал Пиетта командующий «Эскадроном». — Транспорт с сопровождением вы благополучно упустили!

«Какой еще транспорт!?» — взгляд каперанга уперся в соседний монитор, на котором три ядовито-красных треугольничка как раз подходили к границе гравитационного поля планеты.

«Сарлачий хвост! А эти откуда взялись?»

— Но у нас нет истребителей, сэр, — напомнил Фирмус. 

— У нас есть зенитные орудия, о которых вы благополучно забыли, — адмирал откровенно развлекался, выдвигая все новые и новые обвинения. Прекрасно при этом понимая, чем они грозят капитану линкора. — Полагаю, в следующий раз вы все же догадаетесь ими воспользоваться.

«Если доживу».

— Разумеется, сэр, — Фирмус коротко кивнул, чувствуя, как где-то глубоко внутри волной вздымается холодная ненависть.

«Я буду жить, пока буду бояться. Но на этом корабле я боюсь только одного человека…»


	9. ТРИУМФАТОР

Листок тонкого пластика едва слышно хрустнул под пальцами, покорно сложившись вдвое. Аккуратно разгладив линию сгиба и повторив действие столько раз, сколько было необходимо, Оззель вложил получившийся неровный кубик в портативный утилизатор и нажал кнопку. Привычный воющий звук нарушил тишину кабинета, вызвав у Кендала столь же привычную гримасу раздражения. Но сегодня такие мелочи не имели значения.

Прищурившись, адмирал внимательно наблюдал за тем, как умная машина расправляется с компрометирующим листочком. Разумеется, судить о происходящем внутри любимой игрушки СИБовцев можно было лишь по звуку да танцу огоньков на передней панели, но Оззель прекрасно знал, что там творится на самом деле. Когда-то давно он приложил достаточно усилий, чтобы убедиться — документы, попавшие в чрево утилизатора, действительно уничтожаются без следа и снять с них информацию в процессе — невозможно. А раз так, то для ликвидации следов одного маленького дельца — это лучший выбор.

Кендал тихо хмыкнул. «Дельце», по большому счету, было банальным доносом, но когда он дойдет до адресата (мысли «если дойдет» Оззель даже не допускал, свято веря в отлаженность машины госбезопасности), то несладко придется не только одному надоедливому капитану первого ранга, но и куда более серьезному человеку. 

Разумеется, Кендал не верил, что в результате его единственного «сигнала», пусть и от адмирала, Вейдер утратит должность и.о. главкома Имперского флота, но Палпатин наверняка заинтересуется тем, что творится во вверенном лорду соединении. А если Император донос проигнорирует, как уже не раз случалось, то отреагирует Генеральный штаб, давно уже недовольный манерой ситха подбирать себе кадры, выдергивая офицеров с ключевых должностей. Если самых ответственных работников собрать в одном месте, то кто, простите, будет работать в других местах?

Взять того же Пиетта (тут Оззель страдальчески сморщился), выдернутого из аналитического отдела третьего управления Генштаба, занимавшегося проблемой мятежников. Сидел себе человек на своем месте — метки по карте двигал. Нет, надо было его оттуда вытащить и вручить настоящий корабль. Дескать, не свойственна капитану флотская косность мышления. Как же, не свойственна... уважение к традициям и понимание роли старшего по званию — тоже не свойственно, хатт его задави!

«М-м-молодое дарование...» — Кендал с трудом удержался от того, чтобы процедить это вслух.

На совести столь нелюбимого адмиралом капитана первого ранга уже числились: операция при Явине, приведшая к гибели вице-адмирала Гриффа и безвозвратной потере трех ИЗР класса «Император-1». Безобразный демарш при Лаактиене, закончившийся полным разгромом повстанческих сил и кратером на полкилометра вглубь на месте базы Альянса. И еще несколько операций помельче, связанных с уничтожением нелегальных станций связи в блуждающем астероидном поясе Рилота. Вместе с астероидами и случайно затесавшейся среди них луной. Хорошо хоть сам Рилот не зацепили, а то сидеть бы Галактике без твилекк по вине этого ненормального.

Вейдера подобная резвость безусловно порадовала, но Оззеля — взбесила. Поэтому все дальнейшие попытки Пиетта повлиять на принимаемые штабом флота и адмиралом лично решения Кендал старательно пресекал. Норовя при этом не только указать выскочке на неправомерность подобного вмешательства, но и проехаться по личным качествам капитана. Благо отвести душу на такой серости с раздутым самомнением было не только полезно для расшатанных нервов, но и просто приятно. К счастью, видя такое поведение адмирала и прекрасно понимая его причины (как казалось ослепленному собой Кендалу), никто из сопоставимых по рангу офицеров выступать против командира не осмелился, а со штабистами у Оззеля были прекрасные отношения.

Воевать, не важно — с внешними врагами или с внутренними, по мнению адмирала, надлежало по раз и навсегда установленным правилам, описанным в многочисленных учебниках по тактике и стратегии и проверенных опытом поколений. А заниматься этой так называемой «импровизацией» могли себе позволить только идиоты-джедаи. Слава всем богам, давно почившие. И не только по причине «Приказа 66», но и по собственной глупости. Вторых, по мнению Кендала, было существенно больше.

Операции, в которых сам Оззель принимал участие во время Войн клонов, отличались запредельной степенью небрежности планирования. Казалось, генералы-одаренные вообще не слышали такого слова и полагались лишь на свою таинственную Силу да непонятные религиозные воззрения, в одном случае запрещавшие выжигать огнеметами «гражданское население», состоящее из примитивных по уровню интеллекта экзотов, а в других — поощрявшие подобные действия в отношении представителей куда более развитых и сложно структурированных обществ. 

Впрочем, Кендал ко всем нелюдям относился одинаково плохо, так что против тотального истребления всяких тварей ничего не имел. Главным в подобных кампаниях, по скромному мнению адмирала, было не принимать в резне непосредственного участия — одного ближнего боя на какой-то занюханной ледяной планетке Оззелю хватило на всю оставшуюся жизнь. Тогда им пришлось фактически схватиться врукопашную с превосходящими силами противника, чего вообще не должно было произойти, подумай генералы о необходимом подкреплении и нормальной, правильной бомбардировке этих проклятых горных нор. 

Ну, были бы потери среди гражданских — большое дело, новых нарожают или навысиживают, что у них там принято. На то они и слаборазвитые, чтобы плодиться, как вомпы-песчанки. Один ситх, ни на что больше мозгов не хватает.

Адмирал раздраженно засопел — воскрешенные в памяти детали той давней войны, как оказалось, ничуть не утратили своих пугающе ярких красок и мерзкого привкуса беспомощности. Оззель ненавидел неопределенность и считал малейшее отступление от правил, буквы приказа или освященной временем традиции недопустимой роскошью. А клонская кампания на начальном этапе была сплошным отступлением не только от правил, но и в прямом смысле. Слишком часто сепаратисты переигрывали армию Республики, слишком резко меняли курс и применяли нестандартные, смелые решения. Что давало Кендалу лишний повод их ненавидеть. 

Еще сильнее адмирал ненавидел одаренных, не делая особого различия между ситхами и джедаями. И те и те были одинаково непредсказуемы, самоуверенны и не упускали случая продемонстрировать свое превосходство над простыми смертными. Изобретали все новые и новые методы войны, вместо того чтобы просто выбрать подходящий из щедро предоставленных историей вариантов. Что им мешало? Оззель не знал. 

Мог только гадать, понимая, что повсеместное замалчивание конфликтов, практиковавшееся все то «мирное тысячелетие» существования старой Республики, не являлось первопричиной. Готовое решение можно было использовать, и не распространяясь о его исторических предпосылках. Мешало другое — вера в то, что равновесие действительно можно удержать простыми переговорами и «миссиями по умиротворению». На деле все эти операции обычно заканчивались тем, что одним туземцам официально разрешали резать других, замыкая конфликт в рамках одной планеты или системы. Собственно, именно такая гражданская война на истребление и породила Гривуса.

Но случай «механического генерала» стоило рассматривать отдельно, поскольку он принадлежал к лагерю побежденных. Но в остальных случаях даже расы, вышедшие победителями из таких конфликтов, оказывались слишком слабы, чтобы угрожать кому-то еще после «умиротворения». Не говоря уже о проигравших, от которых обычно оставалось лишь воспоминание, тщательно вымарываемое из памяти и документов, обломки костей да горы проржавевшего оружия. Такое вот радикальное решение проблемы от борцов за всеобщее благоденствие.

Кендал не понимал, зачем Ордену, с его-то методами, категорически не совпадающими с провозглашаемыми целями, было вообще вмешиваться в подобные локальные разборки? Сенаторы административных секторов обычно старались не выносить сор из собственного дома и не ставили подобные вопросы на голосование. Да какое голосование, об этих мелких стычках не упоминалось даже в местечковых новостях! 

Но, как казалось иногда Оззелю, джедаям настолько сильно хотелось оправдать свое бессмысленное существование, что они были готовы помахать светошашками исключительно ради идеи. Впрочем, если вспомнить, в какую сумму обходилось Республике воспитание джедайского молодняка, то становилось понятно, почему одаренные из кожи вон лезли, пытаясь доказать свою полезность. Из реальной силы, которую Орден представлял много сотен лет назад, до того как подчинился Республике, джедаи давно уже превратились в непонятную смесь сказочных рыцарей со скучающими монахами, способными часами наблюдать бег облаков или рост лепестков дантуинской пятнистой розы. «Вымирающие сторонники древнего культа», как их чуть пренебрежительно называл покойный Таркин. Как бы неприятно ни было Кендалу это признавать, гранд-мофф оказался прав.

С другой стороны, ненормальных лучше держать в одном месте и под наблюдением. Или уничтожать. Но в отличие от путаных легенд прошлых веков, повествующих о войне Света и Тьмы, в этот раз не понадобилось ни конфликта, ни таинственного сверхоружия. Орден пожрал себя сам, вцепившись отравленными клыками в собственный хвост, словно та мифологическая змея, которую так любили изображать на барельефах нижних уровней Корусканта их давно вымершие обитатели.

Император правильно поступил, поручив Храмовую резню своему любимчику. Там, среди трупов себе подобных, лорд был в своем праве. Праве палача. Но не пора ли было завершать историю форсъюзеров у власти? Вейдер прекрасно справился с охотой на джедаев, с остальным должны разбираться регулярные войска. Состоящие из обычных, уравновешенных и должным образом подготовленных людей, находящихся строго на своих местах и лишенных склонности проявлять дурную инициативу.

Оззель вздохнул. С годами Палпатин все меньше интереса проявлял к своей Империи, превращаясь из хитроумного правителя в безумца на троне. Власть моффов, как показал пример использования первой «Звезды Смерти», выросла до предела, грозя катастрофой. И повстанцы на фоне этого разгула коррупции и стремления каждого мало-мальски влиятельного губернатора превратить свой сектор в маленькое личное владение (или большое, но это уж кому как повезло), смотрелись стайкой назойливых насекомых, отвлекающих флот от главной задачи. Смысла захватывать одну муху, чтобы оборвать ей крылышки в назидание другим, Кендал не видел. Собственно, поэтому и считал идею захвата верхушки Альянса живьем абсурдной. Гнездо паразитов надо выжигать, а не пытаться понять, как оно устроено.

А раз так, то остается лишь повлиять на ход событий доступными методами. Адмирал усмехнулся в усы.

«Флот выйдет из прыжка слишком близко к планете, что сделает высадку десанта делом сложным и затратным. А вот прямой удар нанести не помешает. Конечно же, Вейдер будет недоволен, но можно подыграть лорду, изобразив попытку исправить ситуацию. И нанести «пробный» удар по щиту... — тут мысль Оззеля съехала с накатанной колеи и понеслась по целине, — ...в Альянсе ведь состоят не только фанатики, но и предатели, вроде Додонны или Риикана, которых считать тупицами в военном деле было бы неразумно. А значит — база обязательно будет закрыта защитным полем… настолько прочным, какое они только смогут создать!»

Кендал снова усмехнулся.

«Вот и пригодилось чужое рвение. Отдавая приказ атаковать Лаактиен, Пиетт еще не представлял, какова истинная мощь орудий «Исполнителя». Но теперь эта его оплошность позволит мне решить проблему Альянса раз и навсегда. А после этого гнев ситха не будет иметь никакого значения. Триумфаторов не судят!»

Придя к этому приятному для себя выводу, адмирал скользнул взглядом по экрану, убеждаясь, что сообщение в Центр Империи было успешно отправлено двадцать стандартных минут назад, во время корректировки курса перед последним прыжком в гиперпространство.

Удовлетворенно хмыкнул, захлопнул крышку деки, разгладил усы, еще раз внимательно осмотрел опустевший стол и неожиданно для себя подмигнул собственному отражению в полированном металле переборки. После чего надел каскетку, старательно выровняв козырек и, мысленно насвистывая, отправился в сторону мостика.

***

А в это же время другой человек, представлявший в террариуме, лишь по ошибке называемом флагманом Имперского флота, интересы СИБ, Императора и не в последнюю очередь свои собственные, получил распечатку расшифровки адмиральского сообщения. Прочел, осознал и в ужасе схватился за голову. После чего сорвал со спинки кресла китель и со всей возможной для своего положения скоростью устремился туда же, куда и Кендал Оззель. В надежде если не предотвратить, то хотя бы смягчить последствия решения командира. 

Как показали дальнейшие события, ему этот душевный порыв ничего, кроме лишней нервотрепки, не принес. Поскольку у лорда Вейдера было свое весьма специфическое мнение о судах, победителях и чужом триумфе. Преимущественно посмертном.


	10. ПРИНЦИПЫ

— Теперь командуете вы, адмирал Пиетт, — точку во фразе главкома поставил глухой удар, с которым тело Оззеля грохнулось на палубу.

Фирмус не выдержал и отвел глаза. Смерть прошла слишком близко, дохнув холодом, и весьма заинтересованно посмотрела ему в душу. Спокойная жизнь, насколько она могла быть спокойной у капитана флагмана «Эскадрона Смерти» Дарта Вейдера, закончилась. 

— Да, милорд, — голос свежеиспеченного адмирала предательски дрогнул. Но тут связь с апартаментами ситха прервалась и Пиетт позволил себе осторожно выдохнуть, тихо порадовавшись тому, что бледный вид среди присутствующих офицеров имеет не он один.   
Пара вызванных на мостик медиков сноровисто уволокла труп Оззеля, не особенно церемонясь с покойником, вахтенные смахнули несуществующую пыль с адмиральского кресла и любезно развернули его так, чтобы Пиетту было удобно занять новое место. Фирмус нервно сглотнул, коснувшись обивки — черная кожа еще хранила тепло чужого тела. А может, ему просто показалось с перепугу. Так или иначе, но надо было принимать командование соединением и срочно решать, как именно они будут осуществлять захват повстанческой базы. 

— Десант к высадке готов! — звонко сообщил дежурный связист. 

Пиетт взглянул на тактическую карту, мысленно помянув предшественника нехорошими словами. Оззель умудрился вывести «Эскадрон» из гиперпространства практически впритык к планете, затруднив маневрирование и дав повстанцам шанс не только испугаться, но и активировать щиты. Разумеется, мощности турболазерных батарей «Исполнителя» было достаточно, чтобы сорвать этот невидимый покров, но, к сожалению, при этом от базы осталась бы только воронка и мелкие брызги расплавленного металла, живописно заляпавшие окрестности в радиусе десяти километров. Это они уже проходили на Лаактиене. А поскольку лорд Вейдер недвусмысленно выразил пожелание взять верхушку Альянса живьем, подобный вариант исключался. 

— «Возмездие», прикройте высадку, — приказал Фирмус после секундной паузы, еще раз перепроверив положение крейсеров и убедившись, что в результате этого маневра никакой умник не попытается протаранить флагман. Линкору это вряд ли повредит, но щиты обычного разрушителя не справятся с подобной нагрузкой. — «Мститель» и «Осуждающий» — блокируйте сектор, повстанцы могут попытаться вывести флот с планеты. «Охотник», «Тиран», «Опустошитель» — рассредоточиться, занять верхний эшелон. 

Старпом удивленно вздернул брови, но быстро сообразил, что Пиетт занимается не столько построением надежной блокады, сколько уводит крейсера от «Исполнителя». Главком, имеющий склонность к спонтанным изменениям приказов, мог в любой момент потребовать вывести флагман хоть в гиперпространственный прыжок, хоть на низкую орбиту, и Фирмус старался по возможности учесть подобный вариант развития событий. Даже если они упустят несколько транспортов — не страшно, по глупой привычке командиры повстанцев всегда эвакуировались последними. Но далеко не всегда успевали это сделать. 

— Транспорт! — судя по возбужденному воплю оператора, мятежники не стали ждать, пока доблестные бронетанковые войска Империи свалятся им на голову, и начали драпать. 

Весьма неосмотрительно с их стороны было при этом полагаться на выстрел ионной пушки. Эти орудия, будучи установленными на поверхности планеты, не отличались точностью, а залп, пройдя сквозь атмосферу, терял большую часть своей мощности. Поэтому «Возмездие» отделалось легким испугом: крейсер лишь основательно тряхнуло, сбив прицел и на долю секунды вырубив свет на мостике — Пиетт определил это по мигнувшей и завалившейся на бок голограмме капитана разрушителя. 

Небольшой вражеский транспортник, сопровождаемый лишь парой истребителей прикрытия, успешно прошмыгнул мимо, разгоняясь для прыжка. 

«Первый пошел», — отметил про себя Фирмус, рассматривая график активности защитного поля повстанческой базы, только что переданный инженерной службой. Похоже, те, кто сейчас сидел на этом ледяном булыжнике, неплохо подготовились: для выпуска транспорта отключался лишь один сектор щитов, да и тот находился достаточно далеко от основной базы. Использовать эту «заднюю дверь» для атаки не представлялось возможным. 

— Десант высадку завершил, — вполголоса сообщил старпом, активируя второй монитор. 

Картинка моргнула пару раз и обрела четкость, продемонстрировав всем желающим победный марш шагающих танков, казавшихся странно маленькими на фоне виднеющихся неподалеку гор. 

Теперь Пиетту пришлось смотреть в две стороны сразу. Он знал, что десант возглавляет лично генерал–майор Вирс, но не понимал, зачем Максимилиану это понадобилось — с тем же успехом он мог командовать наземными силами с борта линкора. Впрочем, если Вейдеру хотелось показательного уничтожения базы, то он его получит. А Вирс воспользуется возможностью «проветриться» и въехать в расположение противника на белом танке. 

Фирмус тихо хмыкнул. Максимилиана он знал уже больше четырех лет и неплохо изучил его привычки. Внешне всегда собранный, спокойный и потрясающе исполнительный, Вирс был не лишен честолюбия, хоть и предпочитал делать карьеру относительно честными методами, не опускаясь до травли соперников в прямом и переносном смысле. Что не мешало ходить слухам о некоторых весьма загадочных смертях, причем с каждым разом истории обрастали все большим числом страшных подробностей. Разумеется, Вирс никогда не уточнял, кому в голову пришла идея столь странной «рекламы», но действовало это средство безотказно. Пиетт мог собой гордиться. 

На самом деле суровый генерал был единственным другом скрытного и осторожного Фирмуса, хотя со стороны это выглядело не больше чем хорошим знакомством. Оба тщательно соблюдали правила конспирации, поскольку Пиетту иногда требовалась не просто поддержка, но и разного рода сведения из штаба флота, к которым он, будучи в звании капитана первого ранга, доступа не имел. А сделать гадость Оззелю, не упускавшему случая пройтись по самолюбию капитана «Исполнителя» начищенным сапогом, хотелось. 

Взаимовыгодное сотрудничество двух столь разных людей быстро переросло рамки карьерных игр и превратилось в крепкую дружбу. Поэтому Пиетта обеспокоило личное участие Вирса в этой дурацкой операции. Оставшись без советчика, свежеиспеченный адмирал рисковал слишком быстро стать покойником. В штабе флота было достаточно высокопоставленных офицеров, и до сегодняшнего дня считавших Фирмуса хитрецом и выскочкой, ловко подстраивающимся под капризы начальства и стремящимся использовать любую ошибку Оззеля в свою пользу. А уж теперь, получив под свое командование весь «Эскадрон», Пиетт остро нуждался в поддержке. Конечно, никто из его противников не рискнет выступить открыто, но специалистов по подковерным играм в штабе было значительно больше, чем хороших стратегов, и с этим требовалось считаться. 

Отвлекшись от своих пространных размышлений, адмирал обратил внимание на тактическую карту. «Возмездие» усердно поливало огнем турболазеров останки очередного повстанческого транспортника, не пропуская даже самого мелкого осколка. «Мститель», которому не выпало возможности пострелять, опасно сблизился с «Осуждающим», но вовремя спохватился и заглушил двигатели. На поверхности планеты все шло своим чередом: мерно шагающие танки дивизии «Вьюга», прорвавшие первую линию обороны повстанцев, приближались к генераторам и в самое ближайшее время должны были их уничтожить. 

— Скорость двести, разворот на десять градусов, — скомандовал Пиетт, — вывести линкор на позицию для атаки. 

— Ионные пушки будут мешать высадке группы захвата, — пояснил он озадачившемуся таким приказом старпому. Похоже, до ведома капитана второго ранга Герента идею главкома о взятии в плен верхушки Альянса донести забыли. 

— Ясно, сэр, — отозвался старпом, — в таком случае имеет смысл нанести удар по взлетным площадкам — часть транспортов все еще на поверхности. 

Идея Герента показалась адмиралу не лишенной здравого смысла и тут же была претворена в жизнь. И смерть. Открывшееся на жалкие тридцать секунд окно в щите базы «Эхо» стало огненной могилой для медицинского фрегата. Взрыв был настолько мощным, что зацепил несколько рядом стоящих кораблей. 

— Отставить атаку, — поспешно приказал Пиетт, сообразив, что получилось даже слишком хорошо, — мы рискуем повредить дичь. «Осуждающему» подготовить к старту все эскадрильи, «Мстителю» — готовность второй очереди. 

Не успел адмирал дослушать сообщение Вирса о готовности десанта взорвать генераторы, как пришел новый приказ: лорд Вейдер желал лично посетить захваченную базу. И прихватить с собой нескольких особо отличившихся офицеров. 

Фирмус мысленно выругался — вот уж без его присутствия там могли прекрасно обойтись. Но спорить с главкомом, как показал недавний и весьма наглядный пример Оззеля, не стоило. Поэтому адмирал передал командование Геренту, которому доверял куда больше, чем любому из офицеров штаба флота, и практически бегом отправился на взлетную палубу. 

Именно по этой досадной причине он пропустил последнюю сводку, сообщавшую о потерях танковой дивизии «Вьюга». Генерал Вирс, в машину которого врезался подбитый повстанческий снеголет, числился среди пропавших без вести. 

Хот, названный так словно в насмешку над природой, встретил Пиетта слепящей белизной перепаханных выстрелами снегов и пробирающим до костей холодом. Закутавшись в меховой воротник форменной куртки по самые уши, проклиная погоду, повстанцев и любовь некоторых отдельно взятых ситхов к театральным эффектам, адмирал топал по полуразрушенному коридору базы Альянса, спотыкаясь и поскальзываясь на ледяной крошке. Адъютант, только что вынырнувший из бокового ответвления, сунул ему в руки датапад с последней сводкой с орбиты и растворился в морозном тумане. Пар, вырывающийся из пробитых магистралей, моментально замерзал, повисая в стылом воздухе белоснежной вуалью. Нереально красивое зрелище, но Фирмус предпочел бы ему узор бесчисленных звезд за транспластилом обзорного иллюминатора «Исполнителя». Особой любви к наземным операциям Пиетт не питал со времен Академии. 

Где–то еще стреляли, над головой изредка проносились заблудившиеся снеголеты, оставляя за собой дымные следы горящих двигателей. Конструкции базы, сотрясаемые далекими взрывами, опасно поскрипывали, в стенах то и дело расходились новые трещины, из которых немедленно начинало что–то сыпаться. Повстанческое «гнездо» разваливалось на глазах. 

Пиетт ускорил шаг, не заботясь о том, насколько смешно он выглядит со стороны — доложить Вейдеру нужно было немедленно. Доковыляв до пещеры и хлебнув морозного воздуха, адмирал скороговоркой протараторил данные о числе уничтоженных транспортов и застыл, ожидая дальнейших указаний. 

Но ситх, замерший среди разбросанных по истоптанному полу ошметков штурмовой брони и оплавленных деталей тяжелого орудия, был занят внимательным изучением стремительно уменьшающейся яркой точки на сером небосклоне. 

— Кореллианский фрахтовик? — глухо поинтересовался он. 

— Мы следим за ним, — уклончиво отозвался Пиетт, страстно желая оказаться подальше отсюда. Находясь на мостике линкора, он мог сделать хоть что–то полезное, но здесь, на этой забытой всеми богами планете, он был бессилен. 

— Мне нужен этот корабль, — сухо сообщил главком, резко разворачиваясь на месте. Непроницаемо черный плащ Вейдера хлопнул на ветру, как парус, заставив адмирала нервно вздрогнуть. Свита Темного лорда шарахнулась в стороны, освобождая дорогу и стараясь лишний раз не попадаться раздраженному шефу на глаза. Похоже, место справа в двух шагах позади главкома, как самое почетное и самое вредное для здоровья, было теперь закреплено за Пиеттом. Осознавший это Фирмус со всех ног бросился догонять начальство. На все прочие мысли сил уже не хватало. 

Как выяснилось вскоре, в космосе дела обстояли ничуть не лучше, чем на поверхности. «Возмездие», ввязавшееся в погоню за улепетывающим изо всех сил «Тысячелетним Соколом», только что идеально четко вошло в узкий промежуток между «Осуждающим» и «Тираном», вспоров борт последнему. «Осуждающий» пострадал меньше, обзаведясь лишь внушительной дырой в районе второй летной палубы. Гвалт по этому поводу в эфире стоял такой, что уши не просто вяли, но и сворачивались в трубочку. 

Приказав старпому спешно разворачивать «Исполнитель», Пиетт коротко высказался по поводу идиотов, не способных видеть дальше носа собственного крейсера, и отправил в погоню за непомерно верткой целью две эскадрильи ДИ–истребителей с «Мстителя». Предоставив потерявшему ход «Возмездию» самостоятельно разбираться со своими проблемами. Судя по последнему пассажу его капитана, состоявшему их отборных хаттских выражений, сцепившейся бортами троице не скоро светило присоединиться к своим более сообразительным товарищам. 

Кореллианский фрахтовик тем временем успешно оторвался от первой группы преследователей и под истошный вой двигателей несся по идеальной прямой в неизвестность, не спеша уходить в прыжок. Подобное поведение цели несколько озадачило адмирала, но задавать вопросов в присутствии лорда Вейдера, почтившего мимолетным визитом мостик, Пиетт не стал. Сейчас его больше волновала необходимость вывести флагман из гравитационного поля планеты и успеть убрать с дороги «Охотник» и «Опустошитель», в данный момент идущие на перехват «Тысячелетнему Соколу». 

Через сорок пять минут стало ясно, что тягаться в скорости с потрепанным грузовозом могут в лучшем случае истребители, поэтому на оба крейсера было передано сообщение, требующее сопровождать флагман и не путаться под ногами. Как капитаны отнеслись к полученному приказу, Пиетта заботило мало. Щадить чужие нервы после позорного столкновения трех разрушителей сразу он не считал нужным, ему со своими проблем хватало. Особенно после визита в апартаменты Темного лорда. 

Ситх не стал смотреть, как операторы, перебивая друг друга и путаясь в цифрах, пытаются отследить цель, предпочтя потратить время с большей пользой. Как именно, Фирмус, терпеливо наматывающий круги перед дверью каюты главкома, предпочел бы не узнавать, но пришлось. Зрелище черного шлема, опускающегося на покрытый сетью шрамов безволосый череп, пошатнуло его и без того хрупкое душевное равновесие, а низкий голос, волной отразившийся от металлических стен, заставил Пиетта вытянуться во весь свой невысокий рост и сквозь ком в горле доложить об обнаружении «Сокола» на границе астероидного поля. Как и ожидалось, мелочи, вроде летающих булыжников размером с лямбда–шаттл, Вейдера совершенно не интересовали. Он желал немедленно получить искомое и очень надеялся, что недавно и стремительно повышенный офицер будет достаточно расторопен. И оправдает оказанное ему доверие. 

Отойдя от каюты главкома на приличное расстояние, Пиетт осторожно ощупал сначала перехваченное спазмом горло, а потом планку с адмиральскими знаками различия. Еще утром она принадлежала Оззелю и такими темпами вполне могла сменить владельца до конца суток. 

«Адмирал флота, подумать только, — пожалел сам себя Фирмус, направляясь в сторону мостика, — я перепрыгнул три ступеньки стразу, и, боюсь, падать в случае чего будет очень и очень больно…»

***

К счастью, этот безумный день последним для Пиетта не стал. И, как ни странно, благодарить командующий «Эскадроном» за это должен был Его Величество Императора. Палпатина проблемы связи в астероидном поле волновали еще меньше, чем самого Вейдера — пролетающие за обзорным иллюминатором булыжники. Необходимость обеспечить должное качество передачи позволила на законных основаниях вывести флагман из этого «каменного супа», перепоручив охоту за кореллианским грузовозом и сопутствующую этому заданию ответственность «Мстителю». Чему его капитан, Лорт Ниида, был совершенно не рад. Оставшиеся два разрушителя патрулировали край астероидного поля, готовясь в случае необходимости перехватить цель. 

После разговора с Императором настроение Темного лорда вконец испортилось, поэтому следующие несколько часов Пиетт предпочел провести подальше от мостика, разбираясь со своими многочисленными новыми обязанностями. Поручив «Возмездию» эвакуацию остатков десанта с Хота и выслушав доклады с потерявшего ход «Осуждающего» и все еще латающего пробоины «Тирана», адмирал подписал приказ о назначении Герента капитаном «Исполнителя» и присвоении ему очередного звания. Пришедшее пятнадцать минут назад из Центра Империи подтверждение его собственного назначения грело душу. 

Пока все складывалось относительно неплохо: эскадрилья бомбардировщиков с «Мстителя» обрабатывала один за другим самые крупные астероиды, надеясь таким образом выкурить спрятавшийся корабль, а истребители патрулировали возможные пути отхода. Сам Пиетт склонен был думать, что от «Сокола» осталось лишь облачко космической пыли, но Вейдер приказал искать корабль. И более того, привлек к поискам наемников! 

Вызванный нервничающим от такого соседства капитаном на мостик, Фирмус мог сам полюбоваться на это сборище уродов. Вслух он, кроме язвительного замечания о недоверии силам флота, не сказал ничего, а вот подумал много и разного. Указывать милорду на чудовищность принятого решения было глупо, но появление этого сброда на борту «Исполнителя» лично для себя Пиетт счел оскорбительным. Хотя, если Вейдеру угодно нанять охотников за головами — он их наймет, наплевав с высоты своего положения на чье угодно мнение. 

Удивляла лишь скорость, с какой эти отщепенцы откликнулись на призыв. Казалось, они следовали за «Эскадроном» по пятам, как рыбы прилипалы, в надежде поживиться оставшейся после пиршества более крупного хищника добычей. Возможно, их привлекла разгромленная база Альянса, но в этом адмирал уверен не был. Он вообще плохо себе представлял логику подобных существ и не стремился узнать о ней больше. А судя по только что переданному с «Мстителя» сообщению — отпала необходимость не только разбираться в чуждой любому военному человеку модели поведения, но и в самих наемниках. Разрушитель обнаружил кореллианский фрахтовик и преследовал его.

Увы, не успел Пиетт обрадоваться успешному завершению охоты, как пришло новое сообщение — «Сокол» совершил самоубийственную атаку на имперский крейсер, после которой пропал с экранов радаров и не обнаруживался сенсорами уже на протяжении десяти стандартных минут. Операторы резонно предполагали, и Фирмус был с ними согласен, что фрахтовик, скорее всего, ушел в гиперпрыжок и покинул систему. Как глупо получилось — на поиски этого грузовоза было потрачено огромное количество времени и ресурсов, а в последний момент дичь умудрилась ускользнуть из почти захлопнувшейся ловушки! 

Пиетт был этим искренне расстроен. А показательная казнь капитана Нииды, решившего лично извиниться за неудачу собственного экипажа, произведенная Вейдером тут же, на мостике «Исполнителя», послужила адмиралу лишним напоминанием, что его собственная жизнь висит на волоске. Нервно ощупав воротничок, Фирмус повторил приказ о развороте флота и мысленно вознес мольбу о том, чтобы стадо бодливых бант, которое временами напоминал «Эскадрон», хотя бы на этот раз выполнило маневр безупречно. Подводить лорда Вейдера даже в такой малости сейчас было смертельно опасно. 

После сбора у Хота флот ушел в короткий прыжок, завершившийся в соседней системе, и принялся методично обшаривать пространство в поисках пропавшего корабля. Если результат анализа последних полученных «Мстителем» данных был верен, то искать фрахтовик стоило неподалеку. Длительная игра в прятки, устроенная «Тысячелетним Соколом» в астероидном поле, могла быть вызвана необходимостью срочного ремонта. А проводить технические работы, прицепившись к болтающемуся из стороны в сторону космическому булыжнику, было сродни самоубийству. Поэтому Вейдер резонно предположил, что капитан «Сокола» постарается найти безопасный порт и там уже разбираться с поломками. «Эскадрону» оставалось лишь следовать полученным указаниям, терпеливо прочесывая систему за системой. 

А Пиетт получил наконец–то возможность отдохнуть. Но перед этим он хотел обсудить ситуацию с Вирсом, не будучи уверенным в том, что поступает правильно в отношении штаба флота, мнение которого он на данный момент попросту игнорировал. К ужасу адмирала, с «Возмездия» сообщили, что генерал час назад был доставлен в лазарет «Исполнителя» и находится в очень тяжелом состоянии. 

«Только не это», — мысленно застонал Фирмус, едва ли не бегом направляясь на десятую палубу. Сон и прочие прелести жизни откладывались на неопределенный срок. 

Преодолев несколько ступенек, отделяющих вход в лазарет от остальных помещений линкора, Пиетт коснулся клавиши и переступил высокий порог противоударной двери. Белоснежное врачебное царство всегда вызывало у него смешанные чувства — медиков адмирал не любил и старался по возможности избегать. Благо должность капитана крупнейшего корабля флота располагала разве что к гастриту и нервному истощению. 

— Генерал Вирс… — начал Фирмус, обращаясь к ближайшему офицеру медицинской службы. Но адмирала тут же перебили невнятным утвердительным звуком и практически потащили в дальний угол лазарета. Похоже, Максимилиан был весьма сложным пациентом. 

— Понимаете, сэр, — молодцеватый майор подвел его к отгороженной полупрозрачной стеной силового поля койке, — генерал Вирс получил тяжелые травмы при взрыве шагающего танка, а потом несколько часов провел без сознания при очень низких температурах. Сейчас его состояние стабилизировалось, но многочисленные переломы, ожоги и обморожения нижних конечностей не позволят осуществить полное восстановление двигательной активности… 

— Так, а можно попроще, без живодерских деталей? — прервал излияния майора Пиетт. — В чем конкретно состоит проблема? 

— Требуется протезирование, — сухо сообщил оскорбленный в лучших чувствах медик. — А пациент от него категорически отказывается. 

— То есть, — удивился Фирмус, — вы согласовываете подобные вещи с пострадавшими? А как же те, кто без сознания? 

Адмирал кивнул на соседний рад коек, над которыми кружились монотонно попискивающие дройды. 

— Обычно мы исходим из состояния пациента и полученных приказов, — замялся майор, — но в данном случае генерал Вирс оставил четкие и подробные указания на предмет того, что можно и что нельзя с ним делать в таких случаях. Никакого протезирования. Кажется, это связано с религиозными убеждениями, сэр. 

— Да, я помню, — устало вздохнул Пиетт. 

«Хоронить павших, не предавать друзей и не заменять живое мертвым. Боюсь, друг мой, я рискую окончательно разрушить все те принципы, которым ты стремился следовать», — мрачно подумал адмирал. 

— Я могу с ним поговорить? — спросил он заметно нервничающего медика. 

— Боюсь, что нет, сэр. В таком состоянии ему будет лучше, а очнется он лишь через десять–двенадцать часов. И… до этого момента надо бы решить вопрос с протезированием, иначе придется прибегнуть к ампутации. 

Пиетт похолодел. Калека, пусть даже такой талантливый, как Максимилиан, никому не будет нужен, а гордость и упрямство не позволят Вирсу уйти в отставку. Что произойдет дальше? То же, что и с любым единожды оступившимся. Бессмысленная трата сил и нервов в попытке прыгнуть выше головы, презрение и насмешки со стороны более молодых и здоровых. Имел ли Фирмус право допустить подобное? И, в то же время, имел ли право решать за другого человека его судьбу? 

— Сэр? Вам нехорошо, сэр? — обеспокоенный длительным молчанием адмирала, майор осторожно коснулся его рукава. 

— А? — Фирмус очнулся, бессмысленно глядя перед собой. На опутанное проводками и шлангами тело, кажущееся сквозь пелену защитного экрана размытым силуэтом. Тихо шипела и попискивала поддерживающая жизнедеятельность аппаратура, что–то булькало и тонко посвистывало, не давая пациенту перейти грань, отделяющую его от смерти. Решение нужно было принимать немедленно. 

«Прости, Макс, у меня нет другого выхода. За это ты меня наверняка возненавидишь и попытаешься удавить, если, конечно, Вейдер тебя не опередит, — с мрачной иронией подумал адмирал. — Но в данном случае это не имеет значения…» 

— Скажите, майор, что требуется для отмены распоряжений генерала Вирса? Приказа командующего «Эскадроном» будет достаточно? — злоупотребление властью не входило в привычки Пиетта, для подобных фокусов он был слишком осторожен, предпочитая подставлять под возможный удар кого-то другого, сейчас же подставлять было попросту некого.   
— Боюсь, что нет, сэр. Командир десантного корпуса напрямую подчиняется лорду Вейдеру, — с явным сожалением сообщил медик. — Хотя, если милорд отдаст такой приказ, то оспорить его не будет никакой возможности. 

— Благодарю за информацию, — сухо отозвался Фирмус, не желая признаваться даже самому себе, что эти слова вызвали у него самый натуральный приступ паники. 

У Пиетта, как и у Вирса, был свой собственный свод правил, нарушать которые не стоило ни при каких обстоятельствах. Проявление дурной инициативы занимало в этом списке почетное первое место.

***

«Тьма милосердная, что я делаю?» — порог личных апартаментов лорда ситхов был самым подходящим местом для подобных риторических вопросов. Сжав дрожащими руками датапад с текстом приказа, адмирал шагнул вперед, изо всех сил пытаясь придать лицу безразличное выражение. Но вся его с трудом собранная уверенность разлетелась вдребезги, стоило раскрыться хищному цветку медитационной камеры Темного лорда. 

— Что вы хотели, Пиетт? — низкий голос главкома сочился раздражением. — Или «Сокол» уже найден, и вы спешите меня этим обрадовать? 

— Нет, милорд, — Фирмус безуспешно попытался взять себя в руки, который раз за сегодня прокляв собственные принципы, не позволившие пустить все на самотек. — Дело касается генерала Вирса. 

Адмирал шагнул вперед и с поклоном передал датапад Вейдеру. Темный лорд несколько секунд изучал текст, после чего перевел испытующий взгляд на Пиетта. Разумеется, скрывающая лицо ситха маска не давала возможности сказать, куда именно он смотрит, но Фирмус мог поклясться, что сейчас Вейдер весьма заинтересованно изучает своего адмирала. Секунды ползли мучительно медленно, и, казалось, в каждой из них достаточно времени, чтобы вместить три удара пульса. 

— Почему вы просите этого? — наконец произнес Темный лорд. 

Пиетт с трудом вспомнил, как дышать, и срывающимся голосом выдал заготовленную заранее тираду о несомненной ценности генерала Вирса для «Эскадрона» и Имперского флота в целом. Но договорить ему не дали. 

— Я хочу знать истинную причину, адмирал, — угрозу в голосе ситха можно было пощупать. 

Фирмус умолк на полуслове и уставился в пол, на носки своих надраенных до блеска сапог. Мысли метались, как стайка перепуганных нетопырок. Парализованный ужасом, он не мог придумать никакой подходящей версии. К несчастью, объяснять главкому тонкости человеческих взаимоотношений было заведомой глупостью. О них у ситха имелось свое, неоднократно демонстрируемое окружающим, мнение. Но лгать, как выяснилось, оказалось еще опаснее. 

— Это… личная просьба, милорд. 

Прозвучавший в звенящей тишине глухой смешок окончательно добил Пиетта. Заподозрить Вейдера в наличии чувства юмора было, невзирая на несколько лет службы под его началом, затруднительно, но теперь Фирмус убедился — оно у ситха есть, только вот цветом от доспехов не отличается ни на йоту. 

«Просим за друга, не так ли?» — чужая мысль показалась адмиралу ледяной сороконожкой, прошествовавшей когтистыми лапками по его многострадальному позвоночнику и впившейся жвалами в затылок. 

Но беззвучный вопрос, так напугавший Пиетта, не был окрашен привычным сарказмом, свойственным Темному лорду. Скорее, это была мягкая ирония. Смешанная с чем–то, отдаленно напоминающим сочувствие. Но подобное допущение было бы… абсурдным, не знай Фирмус о собственных способностях. Слишком редко он ошибался в оценке человеческих эмоций. Но Вейдер обычным человеком не был. 

«Да», — поднять взгляд у адмирала не хватило храбрости. Произнести свой ответ вслух — тоже. 

После очередной издевательской паузы стило скрипнуло по поверхности экрана, рисуя столь необходимый Пиетту размашистый росчерк, а дверь приветственно распахнулась, намекая, что пора бы перестать надоедать начальству со всякими глупостями. 

Как он покинул апартаменты ситха, добрался до лазарета и вернулся в свою каюту — Фирмус не помнил. Два часа времени просто выпали из жизни, оставив после себя лишь белый шум, сквозь который смутно различались какие-то действия и разговоры. И если за ним до сих пор не пришли ни санитары, ни служба безопасности, то со своей задачей он справился. А все прочее рано или поздно наладится. Не столь важно, какой ценой, он уже и так заплатил достаточно и был готов платить больше. В разумных пределах, конечно. Проблема заключалась в том, что границы разумного за последние сутки раздвинулись очень далеко и пока не собирались останавливаться. 

Адмирал мрачно взглянул на стоящий перед ним стакан, до половины наполненный чандрильским коньяком, и неожиданно для себя усмехнулся. Похоже, подсознание лучше знало, что именно ему необходимо в данный момент, и не постеснялось взять управление на себя. Оставалось надеяться, что в неизбежных в этой жизни критических ситуациях инстинкты будут служить ему столь же хорошо, как и сейчас. 

Фирмус осторожно согрел в ладонях резной хрусталь и отхлебнул янтарной жидкости. Вспышка тепла внутри была, как маленькая сверхновая, в огне которой бесславно сгорел весь этот очень длинный день. 

— За принципы, — тихо произнес адмирал, привычно прикрывая веки, чтобы не выдать себя ни жестом, ни взглядом. — Пусть спят спокойно.


	11. БЕЗУМНЫЕ ИГРЫ

Яркое пятнышко маршевых двигателей ушедшего в прыжок корабля вспыхнуло и тут же погасло. Адмирал Пиетт ощутил, как точно так же гаснет его жизнь. 

Уже не важно как, но повстанцы смогли сообразить, что гипердвигатель «Сокола» просто отключен, и активировали его в последний момент, который раз выскользнув из расставленной по всем правилам ловушки. 

«А я ведь предлагал разобрать эту посудину на винтики, но меня никто не послушал!» — мысль мелькнула и исчезла, смытая волной отчаяния. Темный лорд ошибок не прощал, особенно таких грубых. Поэтому оставалось лишь зажмуриться и ждать своей участи. Видеть в последние секунды жизни осуждающе-сочувственные гримасы штабных офицеров Фирмусу не хотелось. За месяц, прошедший с его назначения на высокую должность, эти понимающие ухмылки уже успели набить оскомину. Быстрый взлет — быстрое падение. Похоже, сегодня те, кто ставил свои жалкие кредитки против него, получат крупный куш. 

Но Вейдера мало интересовали настроения на мостике. Ситх развернулся и медленно пошел прочь, подметая надраенную палубу полами плаща. Пиетт изумленно моргнул и с растущим недоумением посмотрел вслед главкому. Ощущал себя адмирал, как жертва сарлака, которою почему-то сочли невкусной. Но привлекать внимание монстра лишний раз было безумием. 

Спустя несколько секунд Фирмус сообразил, что капитан линкора топчется у него за спиной в попытке привлечь внимание. 

— Да? — короткое слово вышло больше похожим на карканье, но Пиетта это не смутило. Адмирал был рад, что ему вообще удалось выдавить из перехваченного спазмом горла хоть какой-то звук. 

— Сэр, — капитан первого ранга Герент замялся, не зная, как помягче сформулировать вопрос. — Каковы будут дальнейшие указания? 

«Указания?» — мысленно удивился Пиетт. Вся эта операция была построена вокруг захвата одного единственного человека, недоученного рыцаря-джедая. В качестве приятного бонуса прилагалась еще мятежная принцесса, хотя адмирал не был уверен в том, что даже Вейдер знает, что делать с ее высочеством. Приказ о передаче заложников на «Исполнитель» был отдан буквально за пять минут перед посадкой Скайвокера и явственно попахивал импровизацией. То ли ситх предвидел возможную неудачу, то ли просто решил перестраховаться, адмирал так и не узнал, поскольку повстанцы не рискнули воспользоваться имперским гостеприимством. А их несговорчивость едва не стоила ему головы. 

Пиетт украдкой покосился на монитор, показывающий панораму Беспина, тонущего в последних лучах закатного солнца. Облачный город казался черным силуэтом, плывущим на фоне карминно-красного неба. 

«Кажется, это добывающая колония», — адмирал порылся в памяти в поисках названия местных полезных ископаемых, но быстро оставил эти попытки. Что бы там ни было — глупо покидать уже взятый город. 

— Оставьте там гарнизон и сообщите моффу сектора, что эта планета переходит под его юрисдикцию, — Пиетт, никогда не считавший зазорным сваливание ответственности на чужие плечи, не стал изменять привычке и на этот раз. — Прочешите пространство в поисках неопознанных кораблей. Возможно, тут остались те, кто сочувствует Альянсу. 

Капитан резко кивнул и отошел, раздавая указания по цепочке. Мостик снова ожил: зазвучали голоса операторов, послышался привычный бубнеж координаторов полетов, звонкие доклады вахтенных и тому подобный рабочий шум. Гроза миновала, можно было выдохнуть, пересчитать новые седые волосы и вернуться к выполнению своих обязанностей. 

Адмирал так и собирался сделать, но его отвлек старший связист дежурной смены, не поленившийся оторваться от своего места и лично принести датапад с последними полученными данными. Разведка любезно сообщала, что в секторе Трилл-17 обнаружена повышенная активность, предположительно связанная с концентрацией повстанческого флота. Точно такие же сведения поступили из сектора Оск-2, что серьезно усложняло задачу. 

Указанные точки находились фактически в разных концах галактики, а гонять «Эскадрон» за призраками, которые на поверку могут оказаться всего лишь горсткой контрабандистов, Пиетт не имел никакого желания. Как и идти с таким докладом к лорду Вейдеру. Поэтому Фирмус сухо поблагодарил связиста, затребовав через час организовать ему прямую связь с Корускантом. Возможно, глава военной разведки сочтет его перестраховщиком, но адмирал хотел точно знать, что именно они там нашли. 

Сейчас ему, как никогда, требовался совет, но он очень сомневался в том, что все еще имеет на него право. 

Спустившись на несколько уровней, Пиетт подошел к двери каюты и коснулся клавиши, опасаясь, что Вирс просто не захочет с ним разговаривать. После того как адмирал воспользовался своим положением и практически насильно вернул генерала в мир живых, Максимилиан всячески избегал бывшего друга. Протезирование, к которому пришлось прибегнуть после тяжелого ранения на Хоте, шло вразрез с принципами Вирса, но оспорить приказ Вейдера он не смог, да и вообще узнал о нем, только очнувшись от наркоза. Кто стоял за этим приказом, выяснить особого труда не составило. 

Спустя долю секунды створка скользнула в сторону. 

— Какая неожиданность, — вместо приветствия сообщил генерал, не потрудившись даже обернуться. 

— Неприятная, надо полагать, — Пиетт прошелся по светло-серому ковру и без приглашения уселся в кресло. — Но мне нужна помощь. 

— Увы, сейчас из меня плохой советчик, — с непонятной интонацией отозвался Вирс. — Я покидаю «Исполнитель» через два часа. Отправляюсь смывать вину кровью и курировать очередную великую имперскую стройку в самом занюханном углу Галактики. 

Генерал посмотрел на рамку с голографией, которую держал в руках, и осторожно положил ее лицом вниз на столешницу. 

— Что? Какую еще вину? — Фирмус снял каскетку и взъерошил волосы. Новости обрушивались на него одна за другой, и он уже не знал, как на них реагировать. 

— Мне сообщили, что мой сын присоединился к повстанцам, — Вирс присел на край столешницы и уперся в нее руками. Костяшки крепко стиснутых пальцев побелели. Похоже, ровный тон давался Максимилиану очень тяжело. 

Пиетт подобрал отвисшую челюсть и нервно хихикнул:

— Могу тебя обрадовать, ты в этом не одинок. Лорд Вейдер всего пару часов назад сообщил страшную правду одному юному повстанцу. Парень настолько впечатлился, что предпочел прыгнуть в вентиляционную шахту. Вот уж правду говорят, что с такими родичами никаких врагов не надо, — неожиданно зло закончил фразу адмирал. 

Вирс уставился на него, как на умалишенного. 

— Мальчишка-джедай — сын Вейдера? Не может быть… хотя, он ведь тоже одаренный… Стоп, а откуда тебе это известно? Не думаю, что ситх устраивал из этого признания спектакль. Это же не показательная казнь, в конце концов! 

— От большой белой банты. Прослушка, конечно, — Фирмус устало пожал плечами. — Вейдер приказал полностью проверить город сразу, как мы вошли в систему. Я тогда не знал, что именно мы ищем, но на всякий случай приказал техникам подключиться к городским коммуникациям и фильтровать данные по ключевым словам. Шифры там не настолько сложные, чтобы составить серьезную проблему, хотя задержка в передаче данных есть. Таким образом, подробности всего, что творилось на Беспине, я выяснил буквально за пять минут до того, как повстанцы удрали. Хорошо хоть мы не успели подстрелить их корыто перед самым уходом в прыжок. Собирать высокородные останки по всему сектору пришлось бы долго. 

Пиетт с силой потер висок. 

— Вопрос — что теперь с этим всем делать? 

— Молчать в тряпочку, — мрачно хмыкнул Вирс. — Если жить хочешь, конечно. 

— Не получится, — Фирмус вздохнул. — Надеюсь, ты в курсе, что Оззеля главком недолюбливал не только за глупость и полную профнепригодность? Лорд думал, что покойник работал на Службу Безопасности. 

— А разве нет? — генерал обошел стол и тяжело уселся на свое обычное место. Максимилиан еще не привык к протезам и поэтому сам себе временами напоминал шагающий танк — движения получались такими же неуклюжими. 

— Нет, на СИБ работал я. 

Повисла гнетущая тишина. Вполне ожидаемо завершившаяся взрывом. 

— Фирмус, ты шаак! Ты! — на этом печатные слова у Вирса закончились, и он выдал в пространство заковыристую фразу на хаттском. Прочувствованно, хорошо поставленным командным голосом. 

— Спасибо, я в курсе, — Пиетт демонстративно потер оглохшее ухо. — Чем я думал в тот момент, когда соглашался на это предложение, я тоже помню достаточно хорошо. Головой. 

— Не похоже, — буркнул Максимилиан, постепенно успокаиваясь. Руганью данная проблема не решалась. — Если лорд узнает… 

— Он знает, — убитым тоном сообщил адмирал. — Более того, я сам ему об этом сказал. Через сутки после своего повышения. Лучше уж так, чем на допросе. 

Вирс помотал головой, пытаясь вытряхнуть из нее дурацкую мысль о том, что находится в сумасшедшем доме. Ладно ситх, который всегда отличался склонностью к странным поступкам, но Фирмус? Или это резкий карьерный взлет на него так повлиял? 

— И… что? — генералу очень хотелось поставить вопрос иначе, но подходящая формулировка упорно не придумывалась. 

— Скажем так, мы договорились. То есть, мне не свернули шею сразу, — Пиетт поежился, вспомнив тот крайне неприятный разговор, в процессе которого он умудрился грохнуться в обморок. — В общем, теперь я работаю на две стороны сразу. 

— И шарахаешься от каждой тени, — мрачно заключил Максимилиан. 

— От одной единственной, если точнее, — адмирал откинулся на спинку кресла и закрыл глаза. 

Безвольно свешивающиеся с подлокотников кисти и бледный в прозелень цвет лица Фирмуса заставили бы любого стороннего наблюдателя засомневаться в том, что командующий «Эскадроном» все еще жив. А Вирса — впервые обратить внимание на то, как осунулся Пиетт за последние несколько недель. Черты заострились, под глазами залегли темные тени, а уголок правого глаза то и дело подергивался в нервном тике. Вот как сейчас. 

Фирмус прижал дрожащее веко кончиком указательного пальца, дожидаясь, пока пройдет приступ. Спал он последний раз около двадцати часов назад и сомневался, что сегодня ему светит свидание с подушкой. Поздороваться с сапогом Темного лорда по примеру казненного Нииды было куда больше шансов. 

— Итак, что именно ты хочешь услышать? Стреляться лучше в висок, так надежнее, а снотворное и коньяк лучше не смешивать, — хмыкнул генерал. — А если серьезно, то кроме доклада по всей форме главкому о полученных в результате прослушивания данных, мне посоветовать нечего. Скорее всего, эта информация уже ушла в Центр Империи и вызвала там нездоровое оживление. 

Пиетт открыл один глаз и недоверчиво уставился на приятеля. 

— Я похож на идиота? 

— Очень, — бессердечно подтвердил его подозрения генерал. 

— Спасибо на добром слове, я всегда знал, что ты блестяще умеешь утешать, — Пиетт резко выпрямился, мгновенно перейдя от ленивой расслабленности к хищной собранности. Умение быстро соображать в критических ситуациях было тем качеством, которое Вейдер и его кошмарный повелитель ценили в адмирале больше всего. И нещадно эксплуатировали. 

— Оставим в покое ситхов, их предсказать невозможно. Тем более что после передачи этого доноса милорда наверняка вызовут в столицу, проверить, почему это он, только что из исполняющего обязанности ставший действительным главнокомандующим, раздает Империю направо и налево. Со мной или без меня, но «Эскадрон» должен продолжить поиски базы Альянса. А сведения разведка дает противоречивые. 

— Например? — Вирс удивленно вздернул бровь, выразив свое сомнение в компетентности агентов. До сегодняшнего дня «Эскадрон» в своих передвижениях руководствовался скорее озарениями Темного лорда и данными автоматических спутников-шпионов, чем сводками главного управления военной разведки. 

— Сектора Трилл-17 и Оск-2. На выбор. 

Генерал пощелкал клавишами, выведя на проекционный стол объемную карту галактики. 

— Интересно, поближе они ничего не нашли? — проворчал он. 

— Видимо, нет, — вздохнул Пиетт. — Если это не очередные политические игры в попытке загнать нас с глаз подальше, то сектор Трилл выглядит более правдоподобно. Практически край мира, Пространство Хаттов рядом. Идиотов, желающих сдать Империи кого-либо за те деньги, которые она предлагает, исчезающее мало. Уютный уголок, прямо скажем. И смыться просто — прямой гиперпростанственный маршрут на расстоянии вытянутой руки. Смущает только то, что сектор Оск-2 находится на другом конце этого маршрута. 

— Две связанные базы? — предположил Вирс. В стратегии он разбирался лучше Фирмуса, но никогда не акцентировал на этом факте внимания. 

— Возможно. Но если так, то повстанцам пришлось разделить флот. У Хота мы уничтожили почти два десятка транспортов. Для Альянса потеря существенная, но не критическая. Боевых кораблей там уже не было, успели унести ноги раньше, — Пиетт помолчал, разглядывая карту и напряженно размышляя. — Я постараюсь вытрясти из разведки всё, им известное, но подозреваю, что основную базу стоит искать в районе рукава Тингел. А флот — в Пространстве Хаттов. 

— Хочешь привлечь к поискам местные силы? — уточнил Максимилиан, постукивая по столу кончиками пальцев. Выкладки адмирала ему не нравились, но он пока не мог точно сказать — чем. 

— А кто мне даст? Всё сами. Один разрушитель, например «Мститель», отправим в сектор Орск. Изобразить патрульный крейсер много ума не надо, справятся. Заодно выгрузят разведдройдов. Остаток «Эскадрона» можно послать в гости к хаттам. Даже если там нет повстанцев, напомнить о величии Империи не помешает. А то не сектор, а гнездо сарлакка в чистом виде. Собственно, надо бы обрадовать контр–адмирала Виира. «Эскадрон» в сектор Трилл предстоит вести именно ему. 

— Подарок с подвохом, да? — неуклюже пошутил Вирс, прекрасно помнивший, что именно контр-адмирал был одним из тех, кто не стеснялся называть Фирмуса выскочкой вслух и писать на тогда еще капитана Пиетта доносы. Впрочем, это не отменяло того факта, что из всех офицеров штаба флота Виир был самым талантливым. А скверный характер у таких высокопоставленных особ скорее правило, чем исключение. 

— Именно, — хмыкнул адмирал и, резко побледнев, взглянул на пронзительно пискнувший комлинк. — А я пойду докладываться. Лорд Вейдер желает меня видеть немедленно. Завещание писать некогда, да и смысла нет. 

Пиетт вымучено улыбнулся. 

— Пожалуй, сегодня я вынужден сказать «прощай», а не «до свидания». 

— Не стоит, — покачал головой Вирс. — Не для того тебя вытащили из этого болота, чтобы в нем же утопить. Вейдер, быть может, и чудовище, но при этом он очень прагматичный хаттов сын. Не трясись, похоже, что в этом дурдоме ты выглядишь самым нормальным. 

— Знать бы еще, хорошо это или плохо, — тихо проговорил Пиетт, крепко пожимая протянутую руку. 

— Не знаю, — Максимилиан внимательно взглянул приятелю в глаза, — но определенное разнообразие в ряды наших хронических параноиков вносит. 

Фирмус звонко фыркнул в ответ и шагнул через порог, испытывая странное чувство. Ему казалось, что Вирса он видит в последний раз. Но адмирал лишь тряхнул головой, загоняя эту дикую мысль подальше. Сохранность собственной жизни Пиетта сейчас волновала больше всего. А обо всех прочих проблемах он подумает завтра. Если доживет.


	12. ИЛЛЮЗИИ

Мяукающий вой ревуна вспорол тишину, заставив адмирала нервно дернуться. Который уже раз за последние шесть месяцев. Привыкнуть к мерзкому звуку было совершенно невозможно, как и побороть инстинктивную реакцию на него. Впрочем, на то он и был рассчитан — разбудить спящих и заставить встряхнуться бодрствующих. 

Мысленно обложив капитана ИЗР нехорошими словами, Пиетт вдавил кнопку селектора.

— Мостик слушает! — оператор явно старался произвести впечатление, но злой от недосыпания и просто по факту сложившейся ситуации адмирал его старания проигнорировал, мрачно поинтересовавшись, какого хатта объявлена боевая тревога.

— Выход из гиперпространства через десять минут, сэр! — бодро отрапортовал дежурный офицер.

— Ясно, — буркнул Фирмус, обрывая связь и оставляя оператора терзаться сомнениями — соизволит командующий посетить мостик или обойдется? Разумеется, Пиетту было далеко до лорда Вейдера, но экипаж «Опустошителя» уже из личного опыта уяснил, что неопасный на вид адмирал умеет быть очень неприятным человеком. 

Пиетт оглядел свой стол, заваленный датападами, инфокристаллами и черновыми распечатками всех мастей, и страдальчески сморщился. Оперативные разработки штаба «Эскадрона» можно было смело спускать в утилизатор. Повстанцев в данном секторе отродясь не водилось, во всяком случае, СИБ о них ничего не знала, а вот пиратов встретить было можно. Правда, Фирмус знал только одного человека, которому в сложившейся ситуации могло прийти в голову атаковать соединение, состоящее из трех ИЗР класса «Император», но этот ненормальный в данный момент был заморожен в карбоните и болтался в трюме корабля самого известного охотника за головами в Галактике. Уже за одно это Пиетт был практически готов простить Вейдеру то, что произошло в Облачном городе. 

«Беспинский инцидент», как окрестили в отчетах СИБ эту авантюру, дорого обошелся всем его участникам. И если повстанцы, по сути, отделались лишь испугом да телесными повреждениями, то для «Эскадрона» все сложилось несколько серьезнее.

Лорду, в качестве наказания за провал операции, пришлось лично доставить Палпатину свой кошмарный трофей, позволивший подтвердить столь шокировавшее одного юного повстанца родство и получить сведения о степени одаренности младшего Скайвокера.

Зачем Императору понадобилась отрубленная кисть джедая, Пиетт спрашивать у Вейдера, с собственными конечностями расставшегося больше двадцати лет назад, поостерегся. С одной стороны, считая подобный вопрос бестактным, с другой — подспудно ожидая услышать что-то вроде «для коллекции». И это пугало его гораздо сильнее, чем возможная немедленная казнь. Палпатин, насколько мог судить адмирал, был человеком весьма странных вкусов и пристрастий, но говорить об этом вслух было чревато. Да и думать тоже не рекомендовалось. Поэтому Фирмус оставил свои мысли по этому поводу при себе, как и удивление тем фактом, что за мертвого Скайвокера все еще предлагали денег не меньше, чем за живого. 

Разумеется, Император не стал бы назначать награду лично, да и вообще тратить на рыцаря недоучку такую астрономическую сумму, но могли найтись и другие желающие, особенно если информация о родстве мальчишки с Вейдером просочилась куда не надо. Или была попросту предоставлена заинтересованным лицам. С какой целью это было сделано, Пиетт мог только предполагать, поскольку вариантов хватало. Например, Повелитель считал, что это сделает игру более интересной, дразнил Вейдера или испытывал мальчишку на прочность. Или преследовал какие-то свои личные цели, не очевидные ни на первый, ни на сто двадцать первый взгляд.

Лорд по этому поводу хранил молчание, равнодушно принимая все упреки Палпатина и не делая ни малейшей попытки защититься, что со стороны выглядело более чем странно и производило отталкивающее впечатление. Но Императору это однозначно нравилось. Последние недели, потребовавшиеся «Эскадрону» на перегруппировку сил и возвращение в центральные миры, Палпатин упоенно дергал за ниточки, стравливая приспешников, наказывая невиновных и награждая непричастных. И всячески демонстрируя Вейдеру, что у него всегда найдется десяток более молодых и нахрапистых кандидатов на место второго человека Империи. Лорд продолжал молчать, не забывая, однако, соблюдать минимальные меры безопасности, выразившиеся в высылке с «Исполнителя» двух десятков человек. Точнее, выгрузке их еще теплых тел, старательно упакованных в стандартные серые мешки для мусора, прямо на стылый дюрастил посадочной площадки Императорской резиденции.

Сам Фирмус, всю дорогу до Бисса проведший в тоскливом ожидании приговора (а его последний доклад главкому и царящие на борту линкора настроения ни на какие другие мысли не могли настроить по определению), к моменту возвращения Вейдера на флагман уже был готов лезть на стенку. Или набить кому-нибудь из подчиненных физиономию, наплевав на личные принципы и разницу в росте.

Именно поэтому адмирал ждал лорда в малом конференц-зале на шестой палубе, а не на мостике. Во-первых, не хотел, чтобы их неминуемый разговор, вне зависимости от его итогов, слышал кто-нибудь посторонний, а во-вторых, грызть ногти на людях было как-то неудобно. Здесь же Фирмусу никто не мешал предаваться мрачным размышлениям о жизни, смерти и прочих философских материях. Потратив первые два часа ожидания на бесцельное хождение вдоль стенки, Пиетт смирился с неизбежным и теперь сидел в одном из кресел, понуро сгорбившись и рассматривая свое хмурое отражение в полированном пластике столешницы. Сил нервничать уже не осталось.

Шорох открывающейся двери и накатившее ощущение чужого присутствия заставили его вскочить с места, вытянувшись по стойке смирно. Главком смерил бледного адмирала взглядом и выразительно хмыкнул. А Фирмус понял, что еще чуть-чуть — и он начнет позорно клацать зубами. Лорд не зря носил неофициальный титул «Ужаса Империи» — оставаться спокойным в его присутствии было чрезвычайно сложно, особенно если сам Вейдер при этом был не в настроении.

— Император, — значительно произнес ситх, — выразил свое неудовольствие результатами нашей экспедиции. Сообщив мне, что помимо сводок СИБ читал еще и ваш личный доклад. Полагаю, подобная демонстрация недоверия должна была меня обидеть. И я решил соответствовать ожиданиям Повелителя.

Пиетта замутило. Варианты реализации этой обиды, которые любезно подсказала ему память, были разнообразны, мучительны и все, как один, заканчивались кладбищем. И угораздило же его попасть между двух огней!

Вейдер наверняка знал, о чем думает его адмирал, но не спешил вносить ясность в этот животрепещущий вопрос. Выдержав садистскую двухминутную паузу, главком невозмутимо сообщил:

— А вы мне в этом подыграете.

Пиетт сел, где стоял — подкосились ноги.

***

И только сейчас, несколько месяцев спустя, Фирмус мог с уверенностью заявить, что в тот день ему в действительности ничего не угрожало. Ну, кроме инфаркта на нервной почве, разумеется. Проблема заключалась в том, что он понял это слишком поздно, впрочем, на то и был расчет. И Палпатин, и Вейдер неплохо разбирались в том, как правильно заставлять людей делать свою работу максимально эффективно, и знание это активно применяли. Не считаясь с возможными потерями. Что им чужие нервы и амбиции? 

Адмирал вздохнул и снова поморщился. Как бы то ни было, этот неприятный эпизод он уже пережил. И стоило приложить определенные усилия к тому, чтобы впредь в такие ситуации попадать как можно реже. В идеале — никогда. Но с поправкой на труднопредсказуемый нрав ситхов это пока оставалось в разделе несбыточных мечтаний.

Пригладив пятерней растрепанную челку и водрузив форменный головной убор на законное место, Фирмус оглядел стол, мысленно отметив, что рабочий беспорядок уже давно выплеснулся за пределы столешницы и это, в случае чего, будет стоить ему очередного километра нервов, вымотанных сотрудниками СИБ. Будь она неладна — от Директора до последнего агента. Но Пиетт, тихо ненавидевший привычную многим имперским офицерам «стерильность» рабочего места, был готов мириться с подобным риском. В конце концов, должны же быть хоть какие-то преимущества в высоком положении? Раз уж недостатков и так целый грузовоз.

***

Вторая сирена, ознаменовавшая выход из прыжка, застала адмирала на полпути к мостику и окончательно испортила ему настроение. «Опустошитель», до ввода «Исполнителя» в строй бывший флагманом «Эскадрона», до сих пор нес на себе отпечаток некой исключительности. Избранности, если это можно было так назвать. А его командир, капитан первого ранга Лайонел Мур, по-прежнему считал, что ему позволено несколько больше, чем другим. Разумеется, на этой почве у них с Пиеттом немедленно возник конфликт, усугубленный «сидячей забастовкой» штаба соединения. Высшие офицеры «Эскадрона» всегда очень чутко реагировали на изменения настроений начальства и сейчас старательно следовали примеру лорда, не спешившего проявлять инициативу за рамками приказа. Да и в рамках тоже, если уж на то пошло. Но обязанностей Фирмуса это не отменяло — вконец обнаглевших повстанцев надо было ловить, и делать это не для галочки, а по-настоящему. Именно поэтому «Эскадрон» был разбит на тройки и пары, разбросанные по разным уголкам Галактики с целью максимального охвата территории. В некоторых случаях, не требующих проявления особых талантов и сводившихся к банальному прочесыванию необитаемых систем, к операциям привлекались и местные силы.

Проблема заключалась в том, что сам Пиетт присутствовать в нескольких местах сразу не мог, а носиться за своими же разрушителями на шаттле считал ниже своего достоинства. Поэтому нещадно гонял сначала «Охотник», а потом «Опустошитель» в качестве личной яхты, время от времени перенося флаг на другие корабли соединения. Начисто игнорируя при этом глухое недовольство капитанов, которых раздражало подобное «мельтешение» и сама манера командования несправедливо, по их мнению, возвышенного офицера. Впрочем, обиженные ожидали столь же скорого падения нового «любимчика» главкома, подозревая, что со стороны ситха назначение адмиралом никому не известного каперанга было не более чем наглядным доказательством старинной армейской мудрости: «инициатива наказуема исполнением». Причем второе слово в свете мрачной славы Темного лорда явно приобретало не только прямое, но и зловещее переносное значение. Как и название флагмана карманного флота Вейдера.

Со штабистами, демонстративно придерживающимися аналогичной точки зрения, Пиетт умудрился разругаться вдрызг в первую же неделю рейдерства, пригрозив отправить под трибунал всех, кого можно было туда отправить без санкции главкома, а остальных сдать Вейдеру с подробной сопроводительной запиской — кто, что, где и когда имел неосторожность сказать или сделать. И какие это повлекло за собой последствия. Пример Оззеля был еще достаточно свеж, поэтому желаемого Фирмус добился — штаб поставлял все требуемые документы, но при встрече офицеры — от вице-адмирала до зеленого лейтенанта –делали вид, что сочувствуют Пиетту и заранее сожалеют о его неминуемой скорой гибели. Упорный слух о которой распространялся с ведома того же лорда Вейдера.

«И как, спрашивается, в такой ситуации можно было плодотворно работать и не допускать ошибок?»

Беззвучно выругавшись, адмирал перешагнул порог бронированной двери, ведущей на мостик. 

— Все же решили присоединиться, сэр? — Мур, стоящий у обзорного иллюминатора, поприветствовал адмирала едва заметным кивком.

— Именно, — сухо отозвался тот, проигнорировав едва заметный оттенок иронии, с которой командир крейсера произнес свои слова. Фирмус прекрасно знал, что каперанг с презрением относился к покойному Оззелю, считая того напыщенным кабинетным воякой, но к самому Пиетту Лайонел тем более не питал теплых чувств. Адмирал подозревал, что это не в последнюю очередь связано с его слишком быстрым карьерным ростом и штабным прошлым. В то время как сам Мур последние пятнадцать лет провел на мостике боевых кораблей, начав службу в патрульных силах Внешних Регионов, и вполне обоснованно надеялся получить в ближайших год хотя бы капитан-командора. И линкор. Но судьба распорядилась иначе.

— Надеюсь, на сей раз военная разведка предоставила нам точные сведения, — вполголоса проговорил Мур, разглядывая пустой космос по ту сторону транспластила. 

Адмирал, вспомнивший операцию в двадцать втором секторе, в которой ошибка планирования едва не стоила «Эскадрону» двух ИЗР, едва слышно вздохнул. В неудаче «Полуденной грозы» была немалая доля его вины, но повстанцам просто невероятно везло и с местом, и со временем. Хорошо хоть крупные корабли успели вовремя остановиться и не влетели на полном ходу в гравитационную аномалию. Эскорту повезло куда меньше.

«Сомнительное в каком-то смысле везение, если подумать, — Фирмус скосил глаза на тактический монитор. До встречи с «дичью» оставалось еще пятнадцать минут. — Влети мы в черную дыру тогда, дело закончилось бы значительно быстрее...»

— «Возмздитель», займите верхний эшелон, — приказал Мур капитану одного из приданных к «Опустошителю» ИЗР. Умудрившись при этом произнести название крейсера с таким презрением, что можно было без труда догадаться — творчество штабистов, скрестивших в одном слове «Возмездие» и «Мститель», капитан не одобряет. А уж попытку этим творчеством примазаться к славе «Эскадрона» — тем более. 

Второй разрушитель, «Пламенеющий», спустя долгих тридцать секунд, потраченных на обдумывание чужого приказа, двинулся было за собратом, но был остановлен резкой командой Лайонела, обругавшего бестолкового кавторанга Рьеку по открытому каналу в таких выражениях, что у случившегося рядом дежурного офицера покраснели уши. 

Пиетт удивленно вздернул бровь, но промолчал. По правилам Мур должен был получить официальное разрешение на временное командование соединением, но не счел нужным его спрашивать. Не то чтобы нарушение протокола было действительно значимым, особенно с учетом того, что Фирмус присутствовал на мостике и мог в любой момент отменить приказ, но подобное пренебрежение устоявшимся ритуалом неожиданно задело адмирала. Тот же Герент, командующий сейчас «Исполнителем», переспросил бы трижды, да и подумал перед просьбой не меньшее число раз. Впрочем, если капитану «Опустошителя» так хочется выслужиться — пускай. Ответственность за любой прокол неизбежно ляжет на него же. Разумеется, после того как лорд вдоволь потопчется по остаткам адмиральского самолюбия и выскажет все, что он думает по поводу умения некоторых отдельно взятых офицеров планировать простейшие операции. И осуществлять контроль за претворением этих планов в жизнь.

Позиция наблюдателя, которую, по сути, занимал сейчас Фирмус, давала ему определенные преимущества, но уверенность подчиненных в том, что скоро они избавятся даже от такого щадящего воздействия с его стороны, Пиетта расстраивала. Он искренне надеялся, что сделал все возможное, чтобы заслужить если не признание и уважение, то хоть ровное отношение со стороны «Эскадрона». Но, похоже, все, на что он мог надеяться — это экипаж «Исполнителя». К несчастью, флагман сейчас был на задворках Галактики, отправленный туда мстительным Императором, твердо вознамерившимся держать Вейдера подальше от большой политики. И некоторых повстанцев заодно.

Серая туша «Возмздителя», с медлительностью престарелого хатта менявшего позицию, заслонила обзорный иллюминатор, и адмирал нервно вздрогнул, в красках представив, к каким последствиям приведет столкновение лишенных щитов кораблей. Маневрирование в плотном строю не было сильной стороной даже элитного «Эскадрона», а уж про окраинные флоты и заикаться не стоило. Пиетт набрал воздуха для гневной тирады, намереваясь отчитать чрезмерно инициативного каперанга за самоуправство, но Мур уже уводил свой крейсер из-под удара, разворачивая «Опустошитель» буквально на пятачке. Забытый всеми «Пламенеющий» тоже шарахнулся в сторону, справедливо опасаясь попасть под раздачу. 

«Бардак», — устало подумал Фирмус, закрывая глаза, чтобы не видеть этой вопиющей безграмотности. Но заткнуть уши возможности не было, поэтому неожиданно прозвучавший возглас связиста выдернул Пиетта из мрачных размышлений. И заставил обратить внимание на происходящее. Как раз вовремя.

— Объект вышел из прыжка! Объект атакует! — два выкрика слились в один, а громадная тень тяжелого транспортника, вывалившегося из гиперпространства в непосредственной близости от маневрирующих разрушителей, пригасила свет далеких звезд, вызвав инстинктивное желание упасть ничком. Или хотя бы прикрыть голову руками.

«Что за?» — успел лишь удивиться адмирал.

Грузовоз, по форме мало отличавшийся от грубо очерченного параллелепипеда, к которому по недоразумению приделали дюжину двигателей, с неожиданной для своих габаритов легкостью обошел возникшее на пути препятствие, резко взяв вверх и проскользнув в опасной близости от надстройки крайнего ИЗР. Расцветившись при этом целым созвездием ярких точек, в которых Фирмус с ужасом опознал выхлопы стартующих протонных торпед.

Развернутый бортом к противнику «Возмздитель», так и не успевший активировать дефлекторы, да и вообще предпринять хоть что-нибудь, содрогнулся от множественных попаданий. И начал угрожающе заваливаться на бок, прямо на любезно подставленный нос «Опустошителя». О том, чтобы разойтись без последствий, следуя прежним курсом, не могло быть и речи.

— Реверс четыреста! — рявкнул мгновенно сориентировавшийся Мур, выдав тем самым немалый опыт командования фрегатами. Там подобные фокусы проходили на ура, а вот крейсер обладал слишком большой для таких маневров инерционностью. 

— Дефлекторы со… — но договорить капитан не успел. Разрушитель взбрыкнул, как необъезженный эопи, сбрасывающий своих незадачливых всадников, и взвыл аварийными сиренами — половинной мощности реактора ожидаемо хватило лишь на маневр уклонения, а вот на защиту, не говоря уже про компенсацию ускорения, остались жалкие доли процента.

«Сначала ставят щиты, идиот!» — мысленно взвыл Пиетт, которого ускорением швырнуло прямо на холодный транспластил трапециевидного иллюминатора. Рядом кто-то коротко вскрикнул, и Фирмус от души пожелал, чтобы самоуверенный каперанг расшиб свою дурную голову о дюрастиловый переплет. Но отчетливый хруст ломающихся костей, прозвучавший буквально над ухом, несколько охладил его пыл.

А когда спустя десять секунд корма ярко горящего «Возмздителя» прочертила широкую полосу по броне флагманского ИЗР, адмиралу стало совершенно не до того.

— Разгерметизация блоков с шестого по двадцать четвертый, пожар на палубах 12-10, 12-11, 12-13, 12-14… — синтезированный голос главного компьютера бесстрастно зачитывал список повреждений, к которым вот-вот грозило добавиться фатальное «перегрузка реактора». Но обошлось — экипаж подбитого разрушителя очнулся от ступора и вспомнил о своих непосредственных обязанностях. А украшенный свежими подпалинами бронированный борт покалеченного корабля сначала замер в какой-то сотне метров от надстройки «Опустошителя», а потом и вовсе ушел в сторону, своротив напоследок еще пару турболазерных батарей.

— Твою мать, — простонал привалившийся к иллюминатору Мур. Правая кисть каперанга, которую он осторожно прижимал к груди, торчала из рукава под странным углом, а манжета быстро окрашивалась кровью.

Фирмус сглотнул, убедившись, что хруст костей ему не привиделся, и мысленно поздравил себя с собственным везением. В отличие от крейсера и его капитана он был все еще цел. 

— Старпом! Маневр уклонения, право десять, выровняйте корабль. И поднимите, наконец, щиты! — Лайонел уцепился здоровой рукой за дюрастиловый переплет и выпрямился, пытаясь понять, куда делся противник. 

Тактически мониторы показывали какую-то ерунду — часть датчиков не видела ничего, кроме все еще заслоняющего обзор «Возмздителя». А кормовые детекторы, у «Императоров» никогда высокой точностью не отличавшиеся, распознавали только собственный выхлоп маршевых двигателей «Опустошителя», все еще работающих на реверс.

«Подходи и бери тепленькими!» — капитан едва удержался от вертящегося на языке ругательства. Крепкими словами криворукость проектировщиков не поправишь, поэтому надо исходить из того, что есть. Например, затребовать доклад у командира уцелевшего, как надеялся Мур, разрушителя. Должны же они были что-то видеть! Если, конечно, не ловили нетопырок всем экипажем.

— Установите связь с «Пламенеющим», запросите сводку… — Лайонел зашипел от боли в пострадавшей руке и умолк, пытаясь восстановить дыхание. Похоже, собственные проблемы также требовали немедленного внимания.

«И какого хатта молчит адмирал? Ненавижу штабистов, вечно от них никакого толка…»

— Сэр, — дежурный связист, за спиной которого маячила пара медиков, спешно вызванных из лазарета, рискнул отвлечь каперанга от его мрачных мыслей. — Мы установили связь с «Пламенеющим», но передатчик работает только на прием — повреждена основная антенна дальней связи. После расхождения с «Возмздителем» мы сможем задействовать передатчик ближнего радиуса действия.

— Не тяните нексу за хвост, лейтенант, мне нужна связь, а не ваши оправдания!

Офицер козырнул и поспешил убраться подальше от начальственного гнева, предоставив медикам утихомиривать командира.

— Цель захвачена... — сквозь треск помех и хрипы поврежденного передатчика пробился голос капитана «Пламенеющего», все это время остававшегося, как выяснилось, на связи по открытому каналу. — Цель поражена, на корабле противника выведены из строя двигатели, нарушена целостность корпуса... и они ожидаемо капитулируют!

Нотка самодовольства, отчетливо прозвучавшая в последней фразе кавторанга, заставила Мура поморщиться. Его обошли, и кто? Офицер окраинного флота! Есть от чего расстроиться. Это если не считать всего прочего…

— Передайте этому умнику, что мы высадим десант на подбитый грузовоз, — проговорил Лайонел, баюкая пострадавшую конечность, уже упакованную медиками в полупрозрачный фиксирующий браслет, — эти мерзавцы наверняка везли что-то ценное, раз рискнули нас атаковать. Причем сделали это достаточно грамотно.

— Полагаете, это повстанцы? — Пиетт рискнул отпустить переплет, за который до сих пор держался, и даже сделал шаг в сторону от иллюминатора. Транспластил был на редкость прочным материалом, но у адмирала сложилось стойкое впечатление, что пятнадцать минут назад он едва не вышиб треугольно окно. Повторять опыт не хотелось. По крайней мере, со своей головой.

— Я не собираюсь гадать, — отрезал командир «Опустошителя». — Увидим трупы — узнаем точно.

«Я бы на вашем месте не был так оптимистично настроен...»

Но эту мысль Фирмус предпочел оставить при себе. Незачем призывать новые неприятности, сидя по уши в старых.

— Команда покинула корабль, — командир «Пламенеющего» решил комментировать все происходящее. То ли оповещенный о проблемах со связью, то ли так — из любви к искусству. 

Судя по сопровождавшим доклад комментариям, вторая причина была для кавторанга более важной, но ни Мур, ни Пиетт не могли его в этом упрекнуть. Не было технической возможности.

— Шаттл на подходе, просит разрешения на посадку… вучьи дети, они туда что, штабелями укладывались? — бурно удивился капитан «Пламенеющего».

Фирмус моргнул. Лезть друг другу на головы в попытке сдаться в плен было со стороны потенциальных повстанцев как минимум странно. А как максимум…

— Дайте изображение шаттла в тепловом диапазоне, — приказал адмирал. 

Вспыхнувшая на ближайшем мониторе картинка на первый взгляд выглядела именно так, как ее описал кавторанг Рьеку — челнок был забит пассажирами под завязку. В десятиместный салон утрамбовалось, судя по докладу о составе экипажа, предоставленному капитаном грузовоза перед сдачей, почти три дюжины человек.

«Что же тут не так? — Пиетт нахмурился, пытаясь сообразить, что ему показалось неправильным. — Несколько десятков человек, с учетом минимума места…»

— Отмените разрешение на посадку! Немедленно!

— Но, сэр, мы… — связист натолкнулся на яростный взгляд адмирала и проглотил все свои возражения, сосредоточившись на оживлении передатчика.

— Что случилось? — Мур недоуменно уставился на монитор. 

— Тепловое пятно расположено неправильно, слишком низко. А это значит, что пассажиры не сидят, а лежат на полу. И, полагаю, очень быстро остывают.

— Они тащат на крейсер покойников? Но зачем!?

— Сейчас узнаем, — мрачно пообещал Фирмус. 

Шаттл, то ли не получив соответствующего сообщения, то ли проигнорировав приказ, прошел за границы защитного поля, опасно приблизившись к створу ангара главной палубы. И вдруг вспыхнул, залив монитор тепловизора ослепительно белой кляксой.

Передатчик хрипло пискнул и замолк. Связь с «Пламенеющим» прервалась.

— Взорвался гипердвигатель, — равнодушно констатировал Лайонел. — Как и следовало ожидать.

— Простите? — Пиетт повернулся к разом осунувшемуся капитану лицом.

— Старый пиратский фокус, — устало пояснил Мур. — Если контрабандистов ловят в обычном пространстве, бросить груз у них обычно возможности нет. А сдаваться в плен для многих из них равносильно немедленной казни, поэтому в таких случаях груз уничтожают вместе с кораблем и слишком любопытным патрульным фрегатом. В такой близости от крупной массы уйти в прыжок нельзя, но в режиме принудительного запуска можно вывести двигатель на необходимую мощность и получить «большой бум».

— Ну, по крайней мере «Пламенеющий» не взорвался, — с нервным смешком отозвался Фирмус, — это мы бы точно заметили.

Адмирал наклонил голову набок и прислушался, проверяя свою теорию. Но никаких новых катаклизмов не последовало.

Каперанг же, озадаченный последней фразой Пиетта, подавленно молчал, пытаясь понять — шутка это или нет. И насколько в таких условиях вообще уместно шутить, если уж на то пошло.

«Кажется, кое-кто уже свихнулся… или на полдороге к этому».

***

Спустя десять минут связисты, подстегнутые пристальным вниманием начальства и собственными страхами, наконец-то победили капризную технику и теперь вызывали «Пламенеющий». Мостик не отвечал, но внезапно прорезавшийся в эфире начальник корабельной СБ крыл кавторанга Рьеку в таких выражениях, что у операторов сводило скулы. К несчастью, безопасник лишь изливал в пространство свое раздражение и не слышал обращенных к нему запросов. Или просто не желал на них отвечать. Покалеченный же разрушитель с развороченным взрывом створом главной летной палубы медленно дрейфовал в сторону, словно извиняясь за поведение своего экипажа. За кораблем тянулся шлейф мелких осколков и серебристая дымка замерзающего хладагента, которым спасательная команда щедро поливала все очаги пожара.

— Блестяще, — с отчетливым сарказмом проговорил Пиетт, провожая взглядом подбитый ИЗР. — Мне придется приложить нечеловеческие усилия к тому, чтобы сделать доклад об этом происшествии читабельным. И не отправить в итоге нас всех на Кессель. Точнее, тех, кто доживет до волнующего момента оглашения приговора…

Мур сглотнул, представив, как он будет объяснять Вейдеру причины провала. Эту сомнительную честь он однозначно предпочел бы переложить на адмирала. Ничего личного, просто жить очень хочется. Как быстро выяснилось, жить хотелось не только ему.

— Каперанг, через час я желаю видеть результаты осмотра этого грузовоза. И очень надеюсь, что там отыщется хоть что-нибудь действительно ценное, — Пиетт развернулся на каблуках и направился к выходу с мостика. 

— Разумеется, сэр, — с запозданием кивнул капитан «Опустошителя». Сейчас его уже не тянуло иронизировать.

***

Полковник Стоцци, возглавивший десантную группу и получивший от капитана недвусмысленные указания на предмет того, что ему надо сделать, лично сорвал пломбу со стандартного контейнера. Крайнего в ряду сотен точно таких же синих кубов, заполняющих кажущийся бесконечным трюм пиратского грузовоза. Поддетая найденным тут же ломиком крышка жалобно хрустнула и отпала, явив под собой толстый слой упаковочного материала, прихваченного клейкой лентой с угрожающей надписью «Хрупкий груз, не бросать, беречь от огня, не подвергать замораживанию!».

Стоцци тихо хмыкнул под шлемом. После залпа «Пламенеющего», разворотившего двигательный отсек транспортника, о температурном режиме можно было смело забыть.

«Вряд ли эти ребята думали, что их поймают», — с этой мыслью полковник вытащил вибронож и принялся сосредоточенно кромсать плотную упаковку. Его подчиненные деловито обшаривали трюм, фиксируя число, вид и расположение контейнеров. Судя по всему, копаться в грузе предстояло не один час. Разумеется, если кислорода хватит — поврежденная обшивка плохо держала атмосферу, а едва живой реактор обеспечивал температуру немногим выше нуля. Не самые комфортные условия существования для тех, на ком не надета штурмовая броня.

— Сэр, — груженый портативным сканером лейтенант с облегчением водрузил тяжеленный прибор на ближайший ящик и отрапортовал: — стандартных контейнеров типа «Аурэ-342-10» три тысячи шестьдесят штук, типа «Хэш-3876» — две тысячи триста, типа «Тэта-42» — восемьдесят три. Вероятность того, что содержимое каждого из типов контейнеров идентично — семьдесят три целых три десятых процента по результатам предварительного сканирования. Прикажете вскрывать?

— Не торопитесь, лейтенант, — проговорил Стоцци, отдирая последний кусок вспененной пленки. В холодном свете нашлемного фонаря блеснула металлическая табличка с номером груза и эмблемой компании-производителя — единственная понятная полковнику вещь по всем этом переплетении плат и проводов. Подцепив пластинку пальцами, полковник потянул ее на себя, с намерением оторвать, но табличка поддалась неожиданно легко, фактически отпав со своего места. А под ней внезапно обнаружилась прекрасно знакомая эмблема верфей Куата.

— Вызывайте «Опустошитель», — тяжело уронил Стоцци. — У нас появилась проблема.

— Есть, — отозвался озадаченный внезапной сменой настроения начальства лейтенант.

***

— Адмирал, сэр, — хрипло каркнул комм, придавленный стопкой датападов, — капитан просит вас срочно прибыть на мостик.

«Неужели?» — Фирмус извлек устройство связи из завалов и защелкнул браслет на запястье. Со вздохом посмотрел на экран, на котором за последние полчаса не прибавилось ни строчки, и захлопнул крышку деки. Похоже, что отчет в любом случае придется переписывать. А раз так, то и смысла мучиться дальше, придумывая благообразную ложь, нет. 

Шагая по коридору, Пиетт размышлял над причиной, заставившей Мура его вызвать. Десант вместо ожидаемой контрабанды нашел рабов? Маловероятно, этот тип кораблей не предназначен для перевоза живых существ. Скорее уж грузовоз оказался забит просроченными пайками из закромов родины. Региональные губернаторы были не прочь приторговывать всем, что плохо лежало. Причем в подобных ситуациях еще и маскировали свою «предпринимательскую деятельность» под действия, направленные на искоренение преступного элемента. Впрочем, вместо пиратов, в жизни не рискнувших бы попробовать подобный груз, страдали обычно обитатели разнообразных трущоб, которых хватало на любой цивилизованной планете. Но почему тогда эти ненормальные рискнули атаковать разрушители? Не спайс же они везли — корабль слишком велик, да и взрывали бы тогда не шаттл, а сам грузовоз…

С этой мыслью Пиетт переступил порог широко распахнутой гермодвери и вопросительно уставился на ожидающего его капитана. 

— Мы кое-что обнаружили, сэр, — тихо произнес каперанг. — И, боюсь, это требует вашего внимания.

— Личного? — изумился Фирмус.

Помрачневший Лайонел медленно кивнул в ответ, указав на ближайший монитор, развернутый так, чтобы никакой излишне любопытный оператор не сунул туда свой длинный нос.

Несколько секунд Пиетт смотрел, как на экране мелькают выпотрошенные контейнеры со снятыми табличками. 

— Организуйте мне транспорт, — приказал он. — Я хочу посмотреть на этот груз собственными глазами.

«Ранкор раздери, а ведь старина Стоцци был прав — адмирал действительно решил осмотреть трофей лично», — молча удивился Мур, но вслух произнес лишь:

— Шаттл уже готов. Вас встретят у шлюза и проводят к грузу. Должен предупредить, температура в трюме быстро падает, так что на осмотр будет не больше получаса.

— Учту.

***

Облачка пара, вырывающиеся из фильтров шлемов, были единственным признаком того, что застывшие у дверей шлюза штурмовики все еще живы, а не замерзли насмерть. Пиетт провел на борту грузовоза всего две минуты, но уже был готов бежать обратно к шаттлу со всех ног — уши мерзли немилосердно. Украдкой потерев кончик носа, адмирал убедился, что тот все еще на месте, и тихонько вздохнул, пожалев, что на его рост штурмовых доспехов не делают. Сейчас бы он не отказался от скафандра с подогревом.

— Сэр? — офицер с алым наплечником возник из темноты трюма, как привидение.

— Полковник Стоцци?

— Да, сэр, — кивнул тот. — Идемте, адмирал, у нас мало времени.

«Я заметил», — едва слышно буркнул Фирмус, поднимая воротник куртки. Конденсат, оседающий на меховой оторочке, неприятно холодил кожу, намекая, что задерживаться на борту мертвого корабля не стоит.

«Если меня сюда вытащили чтобы показать два ящика устаревшего оборудования — упеку всю десантную группу на гауптвахту до возвращения на базу!»

— Осторожнее, тут ступенька, — полковник подсветил дорогу и тут же перевел луч фонаря на вскрытый контейнер.

Пиетт моргнул от яркого света и неверяще протянул руку к переплетению проводов.

«Не может быть…»

— Сэр? — спустя минуту переспросил Стоцци, обеспокоенный молчанием адмирала. — Вы знаете, что это, сэр?

— Да. Сколько… сколько тут таких контейнеров? 

— Больше трех тысяч. 

Фирмусу безумно захотелось проснуться, или хотя бы оказаться где-нибудь подальше отсюда. То, что обнаружилось на борту «пиратского» транспортника, однозначно тянуло на неприятность года.

— Больше трех тысяч систем наведения для турболазерных батарей ИЗР класса «Император»… — с трудом выговорил Пиетт.

«Тьма милосердная, именно эта модифицированная серия стоит на «Исполнителе»! Но кто может себе позволить построить еще один линкор?!».

— Полковник, вы понимаете, что это значит?

— Нет, сэр. То есть, да, — сбился с мысли Стоцци. — Измена?

— Именно. Зафиксируйте все данные, включая результат сканирования и выборочного вскрытия контейнеров. Мне нужны качественные снимки с серийными номерами «изделий». Полагаю, в Центре Империи очень заинтересуются этим грузом.

— Есть!

***

— Не лезьте не в свое дело, адмирал, — Исанне Айсард, директор СИБ, сидящая в своем столичном кабинете, расположенном в сотнях парсеков от «Опустошителя», презрительно усмехнулась, прищурив разноцветные глаза. — Оно вам не по зубам.

— Вы так в этом уверены, мадам? — Фирмус, которого уже буквально трясло от злости, едва удержался от резкого выпада в сторону Снежной королевы. Ведь это именно она настояла на проверке сектора, передав координаты точки встречи. А Вейдер лишь пожал плечами, философски отметив, что сотрудничество между разными структурами пойдет Империи лишь на пользу.

— Я всегда уверена в своих словах, — отрезала Айсард. — Вы встретили корабль, но вас никто не просил его потрошить. Достаточно было просто уничтожить!

— В следующий раз потрудитесь ставить задачу четче, — огрызнулся Пиетт, — и заодно обеспечьте правдоподобную легенду. У повстанцев нет таких кораблей, да и у пиратов — тоже. А вот корпорации или преступные синдикаты типа «Черного Солнца» вполне могут себе их позволить! Но меня больше интересует заказчик груза, а не владелец этой посудины!

— Вы все сказали? — холодно поинтересовалась Исанне. И не дожидаясь ответа, уронила:

— Уничтожьте корабль. И не забудьте спустить в утилизатор ваш отчет, он никому не нужен. Ни мне, ни лорду. И еще — считайте, что в данном случае ремонт ваших любимых крейсеров, которые вы оказались неспособны сохранить, спонсирует Служба.

— Как любезно с вашей стороны, — процедил адмирал, обращаясь к опустевшему экрану. Айсард исчезла не простившись.

В два шага преодолев расстояние, отделявшее его от стола, Пиетт рухнул в кресло и невидяще уставился на столешницу, посреди которой лежали два инфокристалла с записью осмотра трюма «пиратского» транспортника. Подумав с минуту, Фирмус смахнул один инфокристалл в ящик стола, где он смешался с десятками таких же серых ромбиков, а второй спрятал во внутренний карман кителя. После чего отправился искать Мура.

Капитан обнаружился у выхода из лазарета, и, судя, по его недовольному лицу, уходил он оттуда со скандалом.

— Подождите минуту, Лайонел, — Мур обернулся, не успев скрыть удивленную гримасу.

— Адмирал? Вы получили ответ с Корусканта?

Пиетт скривился.

— Получил, вместе с пожеланием не проявлять инициативу. И приказом уничтожить трофейный груз.

— Но ведь связывались вы не с Генеральным штабом? — уточнил каперанг, не преминув «уколоть» адмирала. — Или «Эскадрон» уже переподчинили СИБ?

Фирмус внимательно посмотрел на командира «Опустошителя». Похоже, тот тоже был не так прост, как стремился казаться. Ну что ж, это его проблема.

— Не спешите с выводами, каперанг. Ошибка в этом деле может очень дорого стоить, — парировал Пиетт. — Кто бы ни был… заказчиком данной операции, отчитываться и вам, и мне предстоит перед одним и тем же человеком. Или вы считаете, что лорд Вейдер поверит в сказку о повстанцах, укравших продукцию верфей Куата, которую им даже некуда применить, и перебивших таблички с опознавательными знаками исключительно из любви к искусству? 

Лицо Лайонела потемнело. Угрозы, пусть и от старшего по званию, он терпеть не собирался.

— Но лорд куда охотнее поверит документальным свидетельствам. Решайте сами, что вам выгоднее, Лайонел, — с этими словами Фирмус вложил в руку капитана инфокристалл с отчетом и откланялся. Оставив Мура столбом стоять посреди коридора.

«В интересные игры играете, адмирал, — каперанг с силой сжал пальцы. Так, что острые грани впились в ладонь даже сквозь кожу перчатки. — Только вот меня в них втягивать не надо!»

Обломки кристалла беззвучно полетели в утилизатор.

«Разбирайтесь со своими покровителями сами, Пиетт. Я могу лишь пожелать вам удачи в этом нелегком деле. Впрочем, в вашем случае удачей можно назвать и быструю смерть. От удушья, например…»

***

Четыре недели спустя, оставив «Опустошитель» у Фондора, Фирмус вернулся на Корускант. Точнее, на борт «Исполнителя», по прихоти Императора переведенного из захолустья в самый центр Империи.

Флагман в сопровождении нескольких ИЗР «Эскадрона» расположился в тени планеты, скрытый от посторонних глаз. Темный лорд, следуя старой привычке, предпочитал до поры до времени лишь обозначать свое присутствие. И лишь потом переходить к активным действиям.

«Очередная ловушка? И кто же должен попасться на сей раз?» — размышлял адмирал, глядя на постепенно приближающийся линкор, пока шаттл проходил стандартную процедуру идентификации.

«Надеюсь, что не я…»

— Адмирал, сэр, вас ждут на мостике, — встречавший его офицер был незнаком Пиетту, но Фирмуса это не удивило. Временно, как он надеялся, заменивший его в роли командующего «Эскадроном» адмирал Окинс привел на флагман свою «команду». И хорошо бы потом не забыть от нее избавиться. На всякий случай.

— Я знаю дорогу, кавторанг, — Пиетт отчетливо нажал на слово «знаю», намекая, что соглядатаи ему не нужны и упорствовать в выполнении приказа в данном случае не стоит. 

— Прошу прощения, сэр, — офицер коротко откланялся и поспешил убраться.

«Надо полагать, Вейдер уже здесь, — отметил про себя адмирал, скользнув взглядом по красующемуся на соседней площадке истребителю, вокруг которого толпились техники, — а это значит, что собраться с мыслями перед докладом мне не дадут. Проклятье!»

Машинально проверив наличие инфокристалла с данными, Фирмус шагнул в лифт и неожиданно для себя вздрогнул, когда тяжелая створка двери захлопнулась с отчетливым лязгом.

«Добро пожаловать домой…»

— Императора здесь нет. От имени Империи говорю я… — рокочущий бас Темного лорда раскатывался по помещению мостика осязаемыми волнами. Ошарашенный подобным пассажем со стороны непосредственного командира, Пиетт замер на полушаге и прислушался. Но равнодушие в голосе Темного лорда было абсолютно искренним, ни малейшего намека на игру или скрытое удовлетворение. 

«Ах, значит это пока еще не переворот», — с облегчением выдохнул Пиетт. И, пользуясь тем, что сейчас командовать парадом приходится не ему, а бледному до синевы Окинсу, позволил себе на секунду отвлечься, попытавшись представить Империю Вейдера. Но в голову упорно лезли мысли о чем-то среднем между уничтоженным джедайским орденом и колонией строгого режима. Фирмус зажмурился, пытаясь затолкать непрошенную фантазию куда подальше, и едва не пропустил самое интересное.

— Я рискну вызвать недовольство Императора, — главком помолчал несколько секунд, после чего с едва ощутимым сарказмом добавил: — К сожалению, на этот раз вас там не будет…

Силуэт возмущенно размахивающего руками фаллиена, в котором Пиетт с удивлением признал главу синдиката «Черное Солнце», до того виденного им исключительно в СИБовских досье, рассыпался синими искрами и погас.

«Блестящий образчик фирменного ситхского чувства юмора, подкрепленный действием для большей наглядности, — мысленно констатировал адмирал, глядя, как гибнет в огне орбитальный дворец мафози, рискнувшего вызвать гнев Темного лорда. –  
Только вот недовольство Императора тоже не заставит себя ждать…»

Пиетт едва слышно вздохнул, вспоминая события последних месяцев. История имела нехорошую привычку повторяться, причем не особо утруждая себя разнообразием даже в деталях. Но в этот раз у него в рукаве есть один маленький козырь, который не только поможет ему сохранить голову, но и позволит доказать свою лояльность.

«Только вот кому? Вейдеру, Императору или самому себе?» 

Увы, время, отпущенное на размышления, истекло, и Фирмус шагнул вперед, склонив голову в формальном поклоне.

— Милорд…


	13. ЖДАТЬ И НАДЕЯТЬСЯ

— Император допустил фатальную ошибку, — ровно произнесла Мон Мотма, — настало время нанести решающий удар.

Всплывший над проекционным столом зеленый шар планеты, снабженной зловещим рукотворным спутником, приковал внимание всех присутствующих и на время приглушил шум изумленных восклицаний.

— Теперь нам известно точное расположение новой боевой станции, — продолжила Мотма, не дожидаясь полной тишины, — она еще не готова и практически лишена защиты, поскольку флот Империи рассеян по галактике и занят поисками очагов Сопротивления.

Лидер Альянса обвела завороженных картинкой слушателей внимательным взглядом.

— Но важно другое. Сам Император прибыл в систему Эндор, чтобы лично проконтролировать последний этап строительства…

***

— Разумеется, они заглотнут наживку вместе с крючком, — в разноцветных глазах Айсард горела холодная злость, — слишком уж хороша цель.

Пиетт с трудом удержался от озвучивания первого пришедшего на язык комментария. И второго тоже. После очередного бесплодного дня, проведенного в Генеральном штабе, слова у него если и остались, то исключительно непечатные.

— Зачем? — нашел, наконец, нейтральную формулировку адмирал. Ему очень хотелось повертеть пальцем у виска, выразив таким образом свое отношение к автору этой безумной идеи, но даже здесь, в этом разговоре без свидетелей, стоило очень хорошо подумать перед тем, как что-то сказать. Или сделать.

— Что «зачем»? — вкрадчиво поинтересовалась Директор СИБ, откидываясь на спинку кресла и пристраивая бокал с вином на подлокотник. Гостю на сей раз выпить не предложили.

— Зачем Императору посещать станцию самому? Почему недостаточно просто дезинформации? — Фирмус резко пожал плечами. — Если уж вы создали у повстанцев впечатление, что эти данные сполна оплачены кровью шпионов, то зачем идти на бессмысленный риск и полагаться на безопасность недостроенной станции?

— Не верите в мощь оружия Империи? — насмешливо протянула Исанне, задумчиво изучая собеседника из-под опущенных ресниц.

«Я вообще уже ни во что не верю», — мысленно парировал Пиетт, остро ощущая всю неправильность ситуации. Конспиративная квартира не изменилась за прошедшие годы, изменились люди. И сейчас что кроваво-красный мундир Айсард, что его собственный, оттенка дохлой жабы, диссонировали с чистыми цветами мебели, вызывая стойкую ассоциацию с плохой постановкой, в которой актеры даже не потрудились озаботиться подходящим реквизитом. Не говоря уже о том, чтобы выучить роли.

— Спросите об этом Таркина, — устало ответил адмирал. 

— В этот раз мы учли все ошибки, — теперь Исанне смотрела куда-то в сторону, на что-то, видимое ей одной. — Станция защищена полем, проецируемым с поверхности планеты. А сводный флот, ядро которого составит ваш «Эскадрон», обеспечит полное уничтожение любых сил, которые сможет собрать Альянс.

— Рад это слышать, — холодно отозвался Фирмус, неприятно задетый тем, как госпожа Директор выделила голосом «ваш». Произнеся это короткое слово с изрядной долей сарказма.

«Создать эффект доступности добычи, нагромоздить провокацию на провокацию и верить, что это сработает? Хотя оно ведь действительно сработает, вот в чем проблема…»

— Но хочу все же обратить внимание Императора на то, — не удержался от замечания адмирал, — что план операции в том виде, в котором он существует сейчас, не имеет ничего общего со здравым смыслом.

— Это несущественно, — отмахнулась Айсард. — десятикратное превосходство в огневой мощи перекроет все недостатки планирования.

Пиетт с трудом подавил вспышку раздражения. Спорить с Директором о тактике было абсолютно бесполезно. Впрочем, Фирмус подозревал, что Исанне просто повторяет чужие слова. Слова Палпатина. А убеждать в своей правоте Императора он не рискнул бы, даже заручившись поддержкой Темного лорда. 

Увы, вопрос лояльности, касаться которого адмирал избегал с момента визита «Исполнителя» к Биссу, за последние месяцы обострился, став слишком болезненным. После того, что произошло у Корусканта, когда был уничтожен орбитальный дворец главы «Черного Солнца», лорда словно подменили. С одной стороны, эффективность его действий по борьбе с Альянсом возросла в разы, получив весомое подтверждение в виде разгрома собранного у границы сорок второго сектора крупного повстанческого флота; с другой, Вейдера, казалось, совершенно перестало интересовать, какой ценой достается победа.

И Пиетт, вынужденно оторванный на это время от «Эскадрона», мог лишь благодарить судьбу за то, что его оставили в столице. К несчастью, он прекрасно знал, как звали эту его «судьбу». А даже краткое пребывание в Центре Империи, буквально пропитанном застарелым душком интриг, показало адмиралу, что дело зашло слишком далеко. 

Внезапное резкое обострение отношений между центральной и периферийной имперской администрацией породило массу срочных запросов на оказание военной помощи планетарным гарнизонам в связи с «повстанческой угрозой», явно превышающей все разумные пределы. Альянс мог бы собой гордиться, разумеется, если бы хоть двадцатая часть этих запросов действительно была связана с деятельностью мятежников, а не с локальными бизнес-разборками. Но на это традиционно закрывали глаза, позволяя моффам и губернаторам время от времени решать свои мелкие проблемы силами секторальных флотов. Сейчас же неофициальные каналы внезапно оказались перекрыты, и вместо полюбовного улаживания всех спорных вопросов представителям администрации секторов Внешнего кольца пришлось продираться через бюрократические завалы, старательно возводимые их коллегами из Центра Империи.

Генеральный штаб захлебывался в этом потоке, пытаясь растянуть флоты и хоть как-то удовлетворить всех желающих. Это, в свою очередь, резко повысило объемы нелегальных перевозок, пиратскую активность и общую напряженность ситуации.

Что-то явно готовилось, что-то, связанное с окончательным решением «повстанческого вопроса», но, кажется, об этом не подозревали пока только руководители Альянса. В детали адмирал старался не вникать, поскольку это никак не могло помочь ни ему, ни его коллегам изыскать возможность оторвать от патрулирования сразу два секторальных флота и собрать в одном месте «Эскадрон». Который метался по галактике, сея хаос и разрушения. Что неминуемо грозило флагману соединения профилактическим ремонтом, необходимость которого Пиетту еще предстояло обосновать главкому. 

«После того, как все, наконец, закончится, — мысленно вздохнул Фирмус. — Если оно вообще закончится».

Ведь помимо бессмысленной ротации флотов имели место судорожные попытки дележа чрезвычайных полномочий, раздаваемых губернаторам направо и налево едва ли не быстрее приказов, их требующих. Исчезновения высокопоставленных чиновников среди бела дня и демонстративно возникающие в благополучных районах не подлежащие опознанию трупы со следами экспресс-допросов. Обострившаяся паранойя СИБ и подчеркнутый оптимизм, рекой льющийся с уличных экранов всех каналов Голонета, пополам с истерическими призывами к бдительности и защите Мира и Порядка.

Все это нервировало и куда менее впечатлительных людей, чем один издерганный работой и постоянным контролем за словами и даже мыслями адмирал. Категорически не желающий участвовать в игре «успей выстрелить первым», стремительно набирающей популярность не только в кантинах нижних уровней, но и в правительственном квартале.

А пока чиновники делили шкуру пожирающего их крайт-дракона, Палпатин, и до того отличавшийся крайне странным поведением, казалось, окончательно сошел с ума. Точно так же, как и лорд Вейдер, сосредоточившись на одной, абсолютно неразрешимой задаче. Император хотел выиграть партию, что само по себе было несложно. Но он обязательно хотел выиграть ее красиво. Более того, он хотел этого здесь и сейчас.

«Война это спектакль, — всплыла в памяти любимая присказка Таркина, — но только тогда, когда вы играете на карте. В действительности вы будете стоять по колено в крови».

«И тем выше будет риск поскользнуться», — именно это подвело тогда гранд-моффа. Именно это могло подвести его сейчас. 

— А что существенно? — как можно безразличнее произнес адмирал, осознав, что молчание неприлично затянулось.

— Ваши действия, — взгляд разноцветных глаз уперся ему в переносицу. Айсард явно доставляла удовольствие эта пикировка, но Фирмусу она категорически не нравилась.

«А я тут причем?»

Пиетт вздернул бровь в немом вопросе.

— Во время Эндорской операции «Эскадрон» и вы лично будете подчинены напрямую Императору, — сообщила Исанне. 

«Главком будет просто счастлив узнать об этом в последний момент…»

— Но... лорд Вейдер? — попытался намекнуть на очевидное Фирмус, в красках представивший возможную реакцию начальства на подобное заявление и ее возможные последствия для флота и себя лично.

— На словах вы обязаны выразить готовность следовать именно его приказам. Очень старательно, так, чтобы в это не только хотелось, но и можно было поверить. В действительности же вы, адмирал, будете делать только то, что прикажет вам Его Величество. Без самодеятельности, — теперь Айсард смотрела Фирмусу в глаза. И взгляд этот был откровенно угрожающим.

— Вы мне предлагаете совершить самоубийство, Исанне, — медленно произнес Пиетт, чувствуя, как начинает предательски подергиваться в нервном тике веко. — Не думаю, что лорд простит мне подобную… смену приоритетов.

«И... хотелось бы знать, чем я такое отношение заслужил?»

Директор СИБ насмешливо фыркнула, явно довольная произведенным эффектом:

— Адмирал, только не убеждайте меня, что главком не в курсе, на кого вы работаете.

«В курсе. А то, что ему не сказал я, Вейдеру любезно сообщил в приватной беседе Император. Но, если это была встреча без свидетелей...»

— На вас, разумеется, — формальная улыбка получилась похожей на оскал, — а уж передавать мои отчеты дальше целиком и полностью ваше право и ваша же обязанность. Красивая легенда, которой я бы предпочел придерживаться и дальше. 

— Почему? — подчеркнутое удивление смотрелось на лице Айсард, как плохо подогнанная маска. Осталось выяснить, что под ней.

— А вы как думаете? — ядовито поинтересовался Пиетт.

— Хотите кого-то пережить, разумеется, — очень тихо ответила Исанне после длинной паузы. — Но подумайте дважды, перед тем как сделать выбор. Иначе, Фирмус, у вас даже не будет времени, чтобы пожалеть о своей ошибке.

Адмиралу внезапно стало холодно, холодно и тоскливо. Как тогда, после Хота, когда он очнулся от глубокого обморока у ног Темного лорда, ощущая себя после ментального допроса раздавленной медузой, выброшенной на берег прибоем. Удивительно отрезвляющее ощущение. Хоть и не способствующее самоуважению. 

— Очень смешная шутка, Айсард. Действительно смешная. Жаль, что вы не можете ее оценить.

***

«А я уже не могу над ней посмеяться».

— Мы не будем атаковать, сэр? — капитан «Исполнителя» не сумел скрыть своего изумления.

— Нет. Я получаю приказы напрямую от Императора. Он задумал что-то особенное, — Пиетт с трудом изобразил ироничную полуулыбку. — А мы всего лишь не должны позволить повстанцам уйти.

Герент недоуменно нахмурился, но промолчал. Обсуждать приказы такого уровня он права не имел. Как и задаваться вопросом, почему сейчас флотом командует сам Палпатин, а не Вейдер, которому это положено по должности. Но главком в данный момент находился на борту станции, оставив «Эскадрон» на Пиетта. Кому подчинялись еще два секторальных флота, собранных у Эндора, каперангу не сообщили. Да он и не спрашивал. Не рискнул.

— Пусть будет так, как пожелает Император, — чуть слышно повторил Густав сегодняшние слова Темного лорда. И не нашел ничего лучше, как согласиться с ними.

Спасительная фраза, снимающая всякую ответственность с исполнителей. Поплавок, удерживающий сознание в мутной жиже множащихся интриг, заметных уже не только высшему офицерскому составу флота, но и последнему лейтенанту.

«Пусть», — адмирал отвернулся к иллюминатору и уставился в никуда, не замечая ни безумного танца истребителей, десятками гибнущих в бессмысленной бойне, ни неуклюжих маневров крупных кораблей повстанческого флота, с солидным опозданием сообразивших, что они только что влетели в тщательно подготовленную ловушку.

«Как глупо», — перед глазами вновь всплыла карта системы с возможными векторами прыжков, сейчас надежно перекрытыми крейсерами-заградителями. Разумеется, у флота Альянса оставался шанс сбежать, но для этого им требовалось сосредоточить огонь на одном из заградителей и немедленно, чего мятежники, рассчитывавшие на легкую добычу, делать пока не собирались. А уже через несколько минут стало поздно — строй сомкнулся и сводный флот вышел из тени газового гиганта во всей своей смертоносной красе.

И если бы не приказ Императора, прямо запрещающий крейсерам атаковать, то срок жизни «пузырей» мон-каламари исчислялся бы в минутах. Не говоря уже про остальную мелочевку, сейчас безуспешно пытающуюся отвернуть от невидимого щита боевой станции, способного выдержать не только массированный обстрел протонными торпедами, но и коллективный таран, приди в рыбью голову адмирала Акбара такая безумная мысль.

Впрочем, идея вывести из строя генератор защитного поля силами крошечной диверсионной группы, высадившейся на Священную луну несколько часов назад, выглядела не менее абсурдной. Даже с учетом феноменального везения повстанцев и наличия среди участников этой самоубийственной экспедиции недоученного джедая — другой причины, заставившей главкома пропустить подозрительный челнок и тут же сорваться с места и отправиться на «Звезду Смерти», Пиетт придумать не смог. 

«Смешно будет, если героев Восстания сожрут с потрохами местные аборигены», — Фирмус тихо хмыкнул, представив такое развитие событий. Но надеяться на подобное было глупо. Как и на то, что в ближайший час придет приказ прекратить этот фарс и направиться к Суллусту.

***

Глубокая тишина импровизированного тронного зала, нарушаемая лишь равномерным шипением дыхательной системы Темного лорда, дрогнула, распавшись на сотню мелких осколков. 

Невидимые нити, связывающие воедино множество жизней, заключенных в бронированные коробки звездных разрушителей, шагающих танков и обычных белых доспехов штурмовиков, натянулись до звона, вызывая знакомый зуд в самых кончиках пальцев. И упрямое, детское желание проверить сплетенную паутину на прочность немедленно. Император скривил тонкие губы в улыбке, небрежно скользнув взглядом по танцующим по ту сторону решетчатого окна огонькам:

— Как видишь, мой юный ученик, щит станции все еще на месте, — голос Палпатина больше напоминал шипение.

Головы обоих Скайвокеров синхронно дернулись в ответ. От старшего потянуло затаенной обидой, а от младшего... да, от младшего сладко пахнуло возмущением и страхом.

«Что ж, этого стоило ожидать...»

— Твои друзья проиграли, юноша, — мягко произнес Сидиус, на долю секунды вновь вжившись в давно забытую роль понимающего наставника, — а теперь... теперь ты увидишь всю мощь этой полностью готовой боевой станции.

— Стреляйте, Джерджеррод, — щелчок клавиши интеркома совпал с первой дрожью в Силе. Первым ростком ненависти.

***

Спустя секунду за многослойным транспластилом обзорного иллюминатора линкора расцвела первая вспышка взрыва, поглотившая крейсер мон-каламари. «Звезда Смерти» начала стрелять.

«Приказ… — кожа перчаток неприятно скрипнула от резкого движения, заставив Фирмуса поморщиться. — И вопрос лояльности... Каким же я был идиотом!»

Пиетт устало моргнул, подавляя желание потереть воспаленные глаза рукой. И ослабить, наконец, этот проклятый воротник кителя, сдавивший горло удушающим захватом. День обещал стать очень длинным. И сложным. Для Империи и для него самого.

К счастью, адмиралу так и не пришлось встретиться с Палпатином лично — ни на Корусканте, ни сейчас. Свои особые пожелания касательно обустройства будущей ловушки Император предпочел передать Фирмусу через Исанне Айсард, а с новостью о нынешнем переподчинении его ознакомил Вейдер лично. 

Как бы дико это ни выглядело, но все было именно так. И, что самое неприятное, никаких эмоций в голосе главкома в ходе беседы не наблюдалось.

А когда Пиетт рискнул заикнуться о приоритете приказов, сознательно акцентируя внимание на возможном противоречии, Темный лорд лишь отмахнулся. Показав, насколько он действительно заинтересован в сохранности вверенного ему соединения и исходе будущей битвы. Его сейчас волновало другое.

«Мальчишка, — Фирмус страдальчески скривился, пользуясь тем, что его никто не видит, — тысячи погибнут сегодня только для того, чтобы два ситха, наконец, поделили свою живую игрушку. Хотя не факт, что после этого уцелеет сам предмет спора…»

Имперскому флоту, собранному у Эндора, в этой постановке была отведена роль декораций. Ну и заградительного отряда. Ничем другим абсурдную расстановку кораблей в пространстве адмирал себе объяснить так и не смог. 

А ведь вначале, когда операция только готовилась, все выглядело куда более привычно. Пусть убого, но половина черновиков на этапе оперативного планирования больше похожа на детские каракули. И требуются тысячи человеко-часов и декалитры кофе на превращение их во что-то удобоваримое и не отдающее клиническим идиотизмом. Но любое предложение Пиетта, направленное на приближение плана к реальности, наталкивалось на яростное сопротивление представителей Генерального штаба, упорно настаивавших на том, чтобы выдвинуть «Эскадрон» на острие атаки, зажав его между двумя дополнительными флотами и полностью лишив возможности маневрировать. И это при том, что разведка обнаружила концентрацию сил Альянса у Суллуста и каждый день докладывала об их перемещениях. Кто, спрашивается, должен был заниматься этим «вторым фронтом», если не силы быстрого реагирования?

Единственное, чего удалось добиться адмиралу после двух месяцев непрерывных споров, это права передвинуть крейсера «Эскадрона» во второй эшелон, оставив флагман в центре образуемого кораблями сводного флота полукруга. Каким образом в этой каше предполагается осуществлять боевой разворот, Фирмус спрашивать не стал, убедившись в полной бессмысленности подобных вопросов.

И лишь теперь, в разгар битвы, он, наконец, понял, в чем заключался секрет. 

«Предательство», — слово, скользкое, как дохла рыба. И так же скверно пахнущее.

Император логично предположил, что в попытке перетащить сына на свою сторону Темный лорд не остановится ни перед чем, и решил подстраховаться. Заперев «Исполнитель» между планетой, щитом боевой станции и собственным флотом. Покинуть построение линкор мог только одним способом — выдвинувшись вперед и пройдя сквозь атакующие силы Альянса. И неизбежно подставившись при этом под удар «Звезды Смерти». Полностью боеспособной, как только что выяснилось.

Пиетт мысленно поежился. Свою лояльность Вейдеру он пытался доказать всего несколько часов назад, но ситх предпочел не замечать намеков. А ведь Фирмус рисковал, очень сильно рисковал, пытаясь достучаться до главкома.

Не было ли во всем этом двойного или даже тройного дна?

«Я знаю, что ты работаешь на моего врага, выполняешь его приказы и уже однажды сделал вид, что его предал. Могу ли я верить в то, что ты так же не предашь меня?» — та еще задачка для Темного лорда, решения которой адмирал и сам не смог придумать. За исключением очевидного и крайне неблагоприятного. Хотя Пиетт не был уверен в том, что твердо знает, на чьей стороне он играет сейчас. 

И чей приказ должен выполнить — Императора, лорда или свой собственный?

«На чем, по всей видимости, и строился расчет Палпатина, если я хоть что-то понял. Интересно, меня они в эту схему включили или сочли недостойным?» — мрачный сарказм последнего предположения, по мнению Фирмуса, придавал ситуации оттенок фарса, ведь еще до начала операции он лично проконтролировал ввод в навигационный компьютер координат для экстренного гиперпрыжка. А сейчас мучительно высчитывал в уме необходимый размер «окна», которое позволит линкору, удерживаемому на месте лишь переключенными на реверс маневровыми двигателями, проскочить мимо боевой станции и уцелеть. О цепочке заградителей Пиетт пока не думал. В конце концов, только идиот будет стоять на месте и ждать, пока его протаранит идущий на форсаже линкор.

Осталось подгадать удачный момент.

«Ну же!» — адмирал проводил взглядом охваченный пламенем «Император-2» секторального флота, утративший управление в результате лобового столкновения с повстанческой канонеркой. Его собрат по несчастью только что прошел по касательной к правому борту «Исполнителя», едва не потеряв при этом надстройку. Линкор основательно тряхнуло. Хотя, справедливости ради, стоило заметить, что последние полчаса флагман трясло непрерывно, в основном от «дружественного огня», и уж потом от огня и таранных ударов истребителей противника. Но был в этом и положительный момент — корабли Альянса, в отчаянной попытке спастись от методично расстреливающей их «Звезды Смерти», ринувшиеся в самоубийственную атаку на многократно превосходящие их силы Имперского флота, теперь, сами того не подозревая, расчищали путь к свободе его флагману.

«Какая ирония...»

Пиетту оставалось только ждать. И надеяться, что ситуация разрешится без его участия, а приказ увести «Эскадрон» к Суллусту придет вовремя. 

«Если придет. А если нет... что ж, придется отдать его самому. И разбираться с последствиями постфактум».

Фирмус прикрыл глаза, ослепленный вспышкой близкого разрыва, и с нарастающим раздражением подумал о том, что линкор следовало загнать на верфи еще до битвы. А лучше — вместо нее. Схема корабля за его спиной медленно наливалась красным, намекая на то, что бесконечно это стояние на месте длиться не может, рискуя закончиться катастрофой.

«Да, нет... или не знаю? Но ведь действительно не знаю! Как же все это... гадко».

До схлопывания щитов мостика оставалось восемь с половиной минут.

Бездна времени для принятия решения.


End file.
